Pregnant At 17
by Ogey-Ogey-Ogey
Summary: Bella Swan is a 17 year old high school student, who finds out she's pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby. How will they both cope with this change in life, and will they grow as a couple? All Human BellaXEdward
1. Life had officially ended

A/N - Hey everyone in the fan fiction world! So, this story has been playing in my mind for a little while, and Ive really wanted to do an all human story for a while so, heres my attempt at one :D

I don't have any personal experience with teen pregnancy, but I'll put it into what I think it would be like, and if anyone wants to give me some advice if I write somethink incorrect, then please feel free to do so :D

Disclaimer - SM owns all the characters :D

* * *

My life had officially ended.

And no, I'm not dead, and I'm not dying. But my life has ended for another reason. Because it was just this morning that I found out that my life was about to change forever.

This morning, I found out I was pregnant.

I know what you're all thinking, 'wow, she's pregnant, she must be thrilled', but I'm not. You see, I'm 17 years old, and this baby was definitely not planned to happen any time soon. This baby is the creation of a very stupid party, and a very drunken pair of teens. It all happened about 4 weeks ago...

* * *

"Hey Bella, you going to Emmett Cullen's house party tonight??" Jessica's voice really did irritate me, but she was one of my oldest friends, so I learnt to get used to it. We were sat at our usual lunch table with our usual gang of friends, and since 2 weeks ago when this party was announced, everyone has been talking about it non-stop! Emmett Cullen is one of the 3 Cullen boys that go to this school. He's the oldest, and the jock of Forks High School. If you were friends with him, then you were considered 'cool'. Next was Jasper, who was the quietest of the boys, not really interested in all the latest fads, and he was dating Alice, who is one of my bestest friends. Then finally, there was Edward. Edward was a difficult person to sum up. He wasn't a geek, but he wasn't cocky from being popular. In a sentence, he's the type of boy you're parents would love for you to bring home. He's beyond handsome, he's a straight A student, and, the best thing about him, is he has a great personality. _As you can probably tell from the description, I've kind of got a little bit of a crush on him. _

"Bella!?!" Jessica shouted at me. I was too busy thinking about Edward to really remember what she was on about, and when she noticed the confusion on my face, she repeated her question to me.

"Oh...umm...I'm not sure Jess. My parents have really come down hard on me the past couple of times I've been out. They keep telling me how important my school life is and how I shouldn't be interested in partied and friends, but in my studies. It's totally stupid really!" Jess nodded but turned away and didn't take the discussion any further. The truth was, was that I couldn't stand the fact that Edward always had girls following him and flirting with him. The last party I went to, there must off been at least 10 girls surrounding him at any one time. I admit that I was jealous if another girl even talked to Edward in school. I was always too nervous to ever ask Edward out, because I was afraid he would turn me down or laugh at me for even trying to get someone like him, so my crush on him was a secret from everyone, even Alice, who I told everything to. She was totally in love with Jasper, and they did make a really good couple. She brought out the real Jasper, while he toned her down a little. They've been together for about 3 years now.

As I finished off my food, I stood up and went over to the bin the chuck my rubbish, when all of a sudden I walked straight into a form stood right in front of me. My tray crashed to the floor, and as I bent down to pick all the stuff up, the person who I just bumped into, bumped their head with mine. I stood up quickly and put my hand to my head, when I realized that it was Edward who I had bumped into. I immediately blushed and went back to picking up my stuff. Once everything was on the tray safely, I slowly got up and noticed that Edward was still stood in front of me. He was looking at me with confusion on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his velvet voice. It sent chills down my spine instantly and I remembered I had to answer back.

"Ummm...Yeah, I'm sorry for bumping into you....and for banging heads with you." I said, my cheeks feeling hotter. I looked at him and he smirked a little. He's obviously noticed my flushed skin, which just made me go redder.

"Well, technically, I bumped heads with you, so I'm sorry for that." He said. I smirked as well, and then I noticed that most of my table were watching us.

"I'd better put this in the bin." I said, and as I walked away, he stopped me with his hand. I turned around to see his face looking straight into my eyes.

"It's Bella, isn't it?"

"Yeah, my name is Bella." I smiled slightly as I spoke. This was the first real conversation we were having. He held his hand out to me and I took it and shook it. His hand felt soft and his skin was so hot.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard not to know who you are." He smiled back at me and he showed his perfect white teeth as well. He had an amazingly gorgeous smile. I didn't realize that he hadn't let go of my hand yet, which had stopped shaking and were just in the middle of us.

"Well, Bella, will you be coming to my brother's party tonight?" He asked. I could faintly remember my conversation with Jess, but my mind was made up now.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Hopefully not being as clumsy as now." He laughed softly and after a moment he just stared at me. I quickly let go of his hand, which he realized as well that he was still holding it.

"I'll see you tonight then, Bella." And he turned and walked away. I walked over to the trash can and shoved my rubbish in there, before going and sitting back down at my table. Jessica wouldn't shut up about me and Edward then. She asked me what he wanted, and she was excited that I was going to the party. Lunch moved pretty fast then, and before I knew it, the bell was ringing to signal it had ended.

The rest of the day flew by, with not very much happening. I was still thinking about mine and Edward's conversation, and how he asked me if I was going tonight. Did that mean that he wanted me to be there?

As I drove home from school, I got a text from Alice, who told me she would be round mine later to help me get ready. Alice was out of school today, because she needed to get ready for the party. She never went in when there was a party. As I pulled up to my driveway, my mother was outside the front, tidying up the small garden we have out there. My mother and father were Renee and Charlie Swan. They had been high school sweethearts and when they were 20, they got married and had me not long after. My mother was a kindergarten teacher, and my father was the chief of police for Forks. My mother was home today because the kindergartens had already finished for spring break. This was why Emmett was having this big party, to celebrate the fact that it was Spring Break.

"Hi, Mom." I walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. She got up and wiped her hand across her forehead which was quite sweaty. For the spring time, it was pretty warm for Forks, where it rained almost constantly every day.

"Hey sweetie, how was your last day?" She asked me as she carried her gardening tools into the house.

"It was fine. Just the same really. There's a party tonight at the Cullen house, and I've been invited." This was where she got all parental on me.

"Bella, you know I don't like it when you go to these parties. There's drinking and drugs and all sorts that go on there. I don't know if you should go." Oh no! This wasn't the reaction I was looking for. She was going to ruin my chances with Edward if she didn't let me go.

"Please Mom! I won't drink, and I won't take drugs or anything like that! I promise...please let me go. Alice is going, and so are all the other girls from school." I was practically begging her. She looked at me and huffed, which I knew meant a yes. I squealed and hugged her.

"Thanks Mom! I love you." She hugged me back after a while and went off to sit down in the living room. Not long after Alice came over, and we went up into my room to get ready. She straightened my hair and did my make-up and I picked out my outfit. I wore my skinny jeans, a plain top and a waist coat over the top. Alice really was awesome at picking out outfits and dressing people up.

"So Bella, anything happen at school today that I missed?" She asked me as I was getting dressed. I immediately told her about my encounter with Edward and how he asked me if I was going tonight. We must of talked for about half an hour, because it was already 6:45pm, and it was time to leave for the party. We walked down the stairs as quietly as we could, trying not to disturb my father, who would ask us a load of questions about where we were going and who it was. He always went 'police man' and me whenever I went out. But, I tripped on the last step and fell straight into the wall, which made my Dad look around at us.

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked in a calm voice. I looked at Alice and she shrugged.

"Ummm...me and Alice are going to a party Dad." I said, and he immediately got up and walked over to us. Oh no, here he goes!

"A party? And where exactly is this party?" He asked curiously.

"At the Cullen place, it's for Spring Break. Mom's already said I can go so..." I smiled at him, but he still had a sort of confused look on his face. Thankfully, my Mom came in and explained to my Dad and told us to go.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, there were already loads of people there. I think the whole year was invited and also some other kids from lower years. I walked in and saw Emmett straight away with his girlfriend, Rosalie, who was the same age but she was out of school to me a full time model. She was beautiful with blonde hair, blue eyes and a stunning figure. Most people were jealous of her, but I'd known her since we were little, and I knew that she was such a sweet person underneath. I smiled at her and she waved in mine and Alice's direction. Emmett waved also and he carried on talking to a group of people surrounding him. As we walked through we saw Jasper, who was sat in a corner on his own. When he saw Alice, his eyes lit up and he walked over to us and gave her a kiss. They really were a cute couple. I left them to it and started walking over to the table filled with all the alcoholic drinks you could think of. I poured myself some vodka and coke and went to mingle around the house. I bumped into Jessica and some of the other's from the gang, and I made light conversation with them all. When I got into the living area, I saw Edward, who, as I predicted, was surrounded by a bunch of girls who really looked all slutty and skanky. He looked over and saw me and smiled and waved. I smiled back and waved, just being happy that I he still remembered who I was.

The night went on alright, and I ended up going back and forth to the drinks table and filling my cup up every time with vodka and coke. When I made my 7th or 8th stop to the table, I saw Edward and I knew I was drunk. I stumbled over and stood next to him. He looked still quite sober as I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and looked at me. He smiled when I saw him and I randomly giggled.

"Hi Edward. This party is awesome!" I slurred my words and he laughed at me.

"How much have you had to drink Bella?" He asked.

"Only a couple glasses of vodka and coke, that's all Edward. I'm not drunk, I just feel funny." As soon as I said that, I told him I needed to use the bathroom and I stumbled up the stairs. I didn't know where the main bathroom was, so I just used one in a bedroom which looked like a guest room. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Edward sat on the bed.

"This isn't your room is it? I thought it was a guest room and I couldn't find the main bathroom." I started talking really fast.

"No Bella, this isn't my room, don't worry. I keep my room locked when we have parties. I just came up to make sure you were alright, that's all." He stood up and walked over to me. I don't know why I did what happened next, but I had a sudden rush of braveness and I just took the opportunity. I kissed Edward straight on the lips, with no hesitation. As soon as I back away, he grabbed my neck and pulled me to him, and he kissed me back. It was a very passionate kiss, but I wasn't complaining. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I ran my hands threw his messy bronze coloured hair and he groaned in my mouth. He put me down on the bed and we continued kissing. It felt so right, and all I could think about was how much I really liked Edward Cullen.

* * *

So, that's what happened on that night. After that night, me and Edward actually got closer and we got to know each other more and more. He told me about his life, his loves and his interests, and I shared mine with him. Our relationship grew even when we went back to school, and on the third week, we started holding hands around school and we sat together at lunch. Everything was just going perfectly, until this morning. I was meant to be on my period 5 days ago, and I'm pretty accurate with it, never go over at least 2 days, and so I was starting to think that there was something wrong. I tried to re-calculate the days and it all added up, I was definitely late. Then, that was when I remember the night with Edward. We were both too caught up in the moment to even realize that we didn't use any protection. I wasn't on birth control either, because I didn't see the reason to go on it when I wasn't having sex. As soon as I remembered that, I started to panic. I couldn't be pregnant, could I? I mean, this couldn't be happening to me! I was only 17; I was still a child myself. What would Edward think? He would probably bail on me and just say it wasn't his. And my parents, they would kill me! My Dad especially, he would also kill Edward for doing this to me. I needed to find out, I needed to be sure if I was pregnant or not. I got ready quickly for school and I headed out 20 minutes earlier than normal so I could stop at the Pharmacy. I didn't need to worry about my parents in the mornings, because they were always gone before I was downstairs. I went into the Pharmacy and bought 4 pregnancy tests. I had to make sure I wasn't just showing up pregnant on the first one and then not pregnant on the second one. I decided to go over to Alice's to do them. I needed my best friend with me. I knocked the door and Alice's Mom answered. She told me Alice was in her room, so I went up and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked with a confused expression. I walked in and she closed the door.

"Alice, I need to tell you something. Please, don't freak out or anything, because I'm really scared." Her expression changed to worry now.

"What's happened Bells? You can tell me anything!" I took a deep breath in and out and looked at her.

"I think...I might possibly be...pregnant." She was about to scream, but I covered her mouth with my hand. After 5 minutes, I let go and she looked shocked.

"BELLA! How can you be pregnant? Who's is it? When did you find out? How far along are you?" Okay, maybe I shouldn't of come over to Alice's first.

"Alice, I told you not to freak out. I'm already crapping myself without you completely losing it. I bought a bunch of pregnancy tests, and I wanted my best friend here when I found out." She didn't say no more and she ushered me into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, I came out and I had the 4 pregnancy tests in my hand.

"Well, what does it say?" Alice asked.

"Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant and pregnant. ALL PREGNANT!" I shouted as I threw the pregnancy tests on the floor one by one. I lost it. I was pregnant. There was no hiding from it, and it was most definitely positive. Alice ran over to me and she hugged me tightly. I cried my eyes out then. I was so scared and worried and frightened. This was really happening. After about 10 minutes, Alice let me go and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll be with you all the way, I won't leave you. Whatever decisions you make, I'll be right there with you, sweetie. And, I think you need to tell Edward, and soon." I knew Edward had to know, but I just didn't want to tell him. I was already falling for him, and after he heard this, he was going to be gone and out of my life forever. But, I had to do the right thing now. I nodded to Alice and she told me she would see me at school afterwards.

As soon as I got into my car, I sorted out my face, making sure no signs of redness or puffiness were showing threw, and I made my way to school.

This was the end of my normal, teenage life. In 9 months, I was going to have a baby, my baby. It would be my son or daughter.

My life has officially ended!

* * *

A/N - Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is really the backround info and how she got pregnant and the relationship between Edward and Bella.

They are together, and it's not just a one night stand thing :)

R+R and tell me what you think...I love getting reviews...Love to hear from all of you :D

Love Rhiannon x


	2. Exceptance

A/N - Hey everyone in fan fiction land! Thank you soooo much for reviewing my chapter and for adding this story to your alerts and all :D

The great reviews made me wanna write another chapter straight away, and this one has taken me all day to do!

Disclaimer - SM owns all the characters :D

* * *

My drive to school seemed to take forever, and as I parked up I noticed that Edward's car was already in its usual place. I started hyperventilating when I saw it, just thinking about how I was going to tell him that I was pregnant with his baby. This was going to completely ruin any sort of relationship we were starting to gain, and, not only would it ruin my life, it was going to ruin his. But, he needed to know. I couldn't lie to him, just let him see me grow bigger and bigger and then just tell him I was putting on weight. No, this had to be done now.

After I saw everyone walk into the school, I got out of my car, and walked in. I was so nervous, and I didn't really know how I was going to explain this to him. Should I just tell him out straight? Or should I just babble on until something came out? However I was going to tell him, it would still hurt him either way. I looked around the corridor to try and see Edward, but he wasn't there, so I made my way to my form room. Thankfully, he wasn't in any of my morning classes, so I could at least avoid him until lunch. I decided that was when I was going to tell him, just get it over with.

It was 1:15pm when I got into the lunch hall. I immediately saw Alice, who rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Have you told him yet Bells?" She asked quietly.

"No, not yet. I'm going to tell him now though. Where is he?" I asked as I looked around the lunch room. I hadn't really seen him all day, but I knew he was here because I saw his car this morning. Alice shrugged at me and she dragged me over to the lunch table. I said 'hey' to everyone and carried on looking around the lunch room for Edward. Then, he walked in through the double doors and he started walking over to me. Oh no! This was it! The moment I ruined his life. He smiled as he made his way through the crowds of people and tables, looking only at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him, even though I still had the horrible thoughts in my head. I stood up when he was close enough and hugged him. He squeezed me back and he sat down next to me.

"How are you Bella? I haven't seen you all day." He spoke softly, only so I could hear it. His voice was so smooth and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I looked at him and gulped.

"I..umm...we need to talk, Edward. In private though." His expression changed after I spoke, and he looked worried.

"Do you want to take a walk outside then?" He asked as he got up and held his hand out to me. I looked at his hand, then I looked at Alice, who mouthed for me to go, then I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked out into the warmer spring air. It was the beginning of May now, and the weather was still surprisingly warm for Forks. We only had a couple of days where it rained, which must off been a record for it. We walked out the main doors and we headed to a picnic table outside. I sat down on one side, and Edward sat on the opposite, right in front of me. My breathing started to become deeper as I was trying to fill my lungs with air. I kept thinking all day as to how I was going to approach it, and I decided finally that I would just tell him out straight and take whatever consequences. But, as I opened my mouth to tell him, my brain decided to take another route.

"Edward, can I tell you something?" He still has hold of my hand and his expression was a mix of confusion and worry.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything Bella. I'm worried now, what's happened?" He said, with a little hint of panic in his voice. I took a deep breath again, and I just spoke what my brain wanted me to.

"There's someone in our year, and she really liked this boy who never noticed her really, until one night at a party, and on that night they had sex..." I spoke slowly. I really was just making this up as I went along. Edward kept staring at me, his eyes fixated on mine. He squeezed my hand, to signal for me to carry on with my story.

"...so, to cut a long story short, she finds out that she might be....pregnant." Edward's face changed to shock. Did he already figure out it was me I was referring to?

"Oh my God! Who is it?? Do I know her well? Do I know the guy?" He started spouting all these questions at me, which indicated he still thought it was some random girl.

"Ummm...yeah, you do know her, and you do know the guy. But I'm not saying who it is, because she made me promise not to. So anyway, this girl is freaking out now, and she calculates that se around, 4 weeks pregnant. She asked me if she should tell the father or not, or if she should just get rid of the baby all together?"

"Well, I would want to know if I was going to have a baby. I mean, she should at least discuss it with him, and if he likes her still, then maybe things will work out with them." Wow! I didn't expect that answer! I expected him to say, 'well, I would definitely leave the girl alone and never speak to her again!' But he didn't! He said he would want to know, and that he would discuss options. Okay, this was the perfect opportunity...time to take it full on.

"Edward, this is serious now, I need to tell you something." I spoke quietly, and I grabbed his hand with both of mine and I kept taking deep breaths. I felt sick, I thought I was going to vomit right then and there, but I knew it was just nervousness. Edward didn't reply, so I took that as my queue to talk.

"Okay...the reason I wanted to talk to you was...because...I think that maybe...I'm...." I couldn't speak properly. Nothing was coming out in proper sentences and I must off sounded like an idiot. I looked up at Edward to see his face was confused.

"What is it Bella?" He kind of shouted now. To be honest, I didn't blame him! I was taking my sweet old time with this. Okay, here it goes...

"I think I'm pregnant, Edward." I looked into his eyes when I spoke, and as soon as I stopped talking, they seemed to change colour. They went from the perfect emerald green that I loved, to a sort of black colour. He was just staring at me, not saying anything. I needed to know what he was thinking. I waited for at least 5 minutes before he finally spoke.

"You're...pregnant." He said it as more of a statement than a question. I nodded and he let go of my hand on the table. He got up from the table and he walked over to his car. I stood up and walked after him; he couldn't just leave without talking to me.

"Edward, where are you going?" I shouted. I could feel my eyes welling up, because this wasn't just my fault. I grabbed his arm and tried to turn him around, but he was too strong and just carried on walking. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot, and watched as he got into his car and drove off. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I made my way back into the building. I didn't go to the lunch room, I didn't want everyone to know why I was crying, so I went into the girls bathroom and I text Alice to come and meet me there. I walked into a cubicle and I just sobbed and cried my eyes out. I sunk down onto the floor with my back up against the door. I grabbed my knees and started rocking myself back and forth. When I heard someone knocking on my door, I opened it and saw Alice there with her arms already open for me. I got up slowly and she grabbed me and started rocking me.

"Ssshhhh Bella....everything will be alright. I'm thinking Edward didn't take it well." She spoke softly and quietly. I couldn't reply to her because my voice had completely gone. I just nodded and she continued her mother-like method of rocking me back and forth. I've never felt pain like this before, never experienced anything like this. I was hurt by Edward's reaction, and I was scared for the fact that I was pregnant. I felt so sick and so tired and I just wanted all of this to end. After about 30 minutes, Alice carried me out of the bathroom and outside to her car. She told me she was going to take me to the doctors, just to make sure, but by the time I was all cried out, my energy to even answer her had gone as well.

The drive took about 10 minutes to go to the nearest doctors. Alice held me up whilst we walked into the surgery and took a seat. Alice did everything for me, she booked the appointment and she made sure I was alright. She held my hand the whole time we was there, and when the doctor called my name, she told me she'd be right outside if I needed her. I must off looked like a zombie to her, because I could only reply with nods of the head, and my expression just stayed the same. As I walked into my doctor's office, I started to become a little bit more coherent, because this was the important part. My doctor's name was Dr. Jenkins, and she was about mid 30's. She told me to take a seat next to her desk, so I followed her orders.

"So, Isabella Swan, what can I do for you today, sweetie?" She was good friends with my mother, so I knew her pretty well. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat so I could speak properly.

"I think I'm pregnant." I just said it out straight to her. I was over trying to make it sound better, so I just told her.

"Oh, Bella!" She said. She sounded shocked but also, disappointed. She shook her head at me, and I felt a couple of tears fall again. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Now, when did you realize you might be pregnant?" She asked all serious.

"Ummm...this morning. I bought 4 different pregnancy tests and they all said I was pregnant." I told her with a very raspy voice. She nodded and walked over to the cupboard. She pulled out a box and walked back over to her desk.

"The probability that you are pregnant is very high with how many positives you've gotten, but we'll do another one, just to be certain. You can use the toilet over there." And she pointed over to a door in her office. I was thankful I didn't have to go back out into the waiting room toilets and do it; I really didn't want to see anyone I knew. I walked into the bathroom and I took the pregnancy test. I walked back out and I handed it to the doctor, who then looked at it.

"It will take another 10 minutes before we can know for sure. That gives us some time to talk." She settled back down in her seat and I kept biting on my bottom lip. I usually did that when I was nervous. I looked up at her and she had a pleasant smile on her face, all warm and opening.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who is the father?" Uh oh...should I tell her? Would she go and tell other people? Would she tell Edward's father? Edward's Dad was Dr. Carlisle Cullen of the Port Angeles Hospital. His wife was Esme Cullen, a stay at home Mom. Edward never really mentioned his parents, but I already knew who they were. If I told the doctor, would she go and tell them?

"If I tell you, you won't tell anyone else, right? I mean, there's doctor-patient confidentiality, right?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Anything you say in here Bella, it will stay in here. I hate gossip, so I'm not going to be one to start it."

"Okay, the father is Edward Cullen." I said, really quickly. She looked at me with shock written on her face and I looked away from her. She obviously knew what would happen if anything was said out of this room. Once the initial shock had worn off, she continued to stare at me.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Yeah, I told him this morning that I might be pregnant, but he just stormed away from me." I said, another tear falling down my face. I knew everything was screwed up now, and I couldn't help but feel sad that me and Edward would never work out again.

"You know Bella, if you are pregnant, after a while he might get used to it and he may help. I mean, he's a good boy he is, out of all of them he's one of the best. I don't think he would run away from his responsibilities so quickly. How did it happen? When did it happen?" I told her what had happened on the night, and I told her how me and Edward were really getting close and how I thought that maybe we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. She nodded at the right times, and sighed and hummed. She let me get it all off of my chest, which really did make me feel a little bit better about it. By the time I finished my story, the doctor looked at the test that I did almost 20 minutes ago.

"It's positive Bella." She said quietly. I already knew that was the outcome of it, but just hearing it from a doctor made it real. I was going to have a baby.

"Now, first things first, you have to tell your parents." Dread started coursing through my body at the thought of telling my mother and father that I was pregnant. They would kill me, my Dad especially. He would probably disown me and never speak to me again. The doctor could see the look on my face, so she carried on talking.

"Then, you really should talk to Edward again. Give it a week and maybe he'll listen to you. And then, once you've done that, you can think about your options."

"My options?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, like abortion, adoption, or raising the baby yourself." I really hadn't thought about those types of options before. I had been so concerned with the fact that I was pregnant; I never realized that I could just end the pregnancy now. I'd had too much information for one day, and all I wanted to do was go home.

"Ummm...I'll have to think about that. I just want to go home now. Thank you, doctor." I said as I got up from my chair. I started making my way to the door when the doctor stopped me.

"Bella?"

"Yes doctor?"

"Take this leaflet with you. It might give you some more information about your situation." She handed me a leaflet with the title 'Teen mothers and their options.' I grabbed it and shoved it into my bag. I didn't want anyone to see it and read it. I smiled at her and walked out of her office. I saw Alice, still sitting in the same seat, with her iPod out and her headphones in. As soon as she saw me she jumped up and hugged me.

"So, are you definitely, you know....pregnant?" She said in a whisper. I nodded and she hugged me again. We walked out of the surgery and back to Alice's car. As we started driving, my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it had a text message from the one person I didn't expect. Edward.

"I just got a text from Edward, Alice." I said. My voice was still kind of scratchy from all the crying, but she understood and looked a little shocked. She moved her hand to signal for me to tell her what it said. I read it out aloud.

"Bella, we need to talk. Properly. Meet me in the cafe in town at 6.00pm tonight. Edward." I gulped, but I was also a little relieved. I mean, he wanted to see me, so that was a good thing, right? At least he didn't completely ignore me and run away from me. Alice didn't say anything to me until we arrived at my house and she told me to ring her later when I got back. I said thanks to her for everything she did today, and she told me not to worry about it. I walked into my house and went straight into the kitchen to see my mother and father, both sat at the table with a cup of coffee each. I wasn't going to tell them today, I'd had enough to deal with as it was. I acted as normal as I could, telling them about my day at school, or at least everything up until the part where I left to go to the doctors. I told them that I was going out with some friends later, and that I would be back at about 7 ish. I decided I'd probably only be there for an hour before Edward ran from me. I walked upstairs and I got changed into some jeans and a top. I shoved my hair up into a messy bun and I walked to the cafe, because my car was still at school, which took me about 10 minutes. When I turned the corner, I immediately saw Edward, already sitting down at a table. I took a deep breath and walked in with my head up so Edward would know it was me. When the door opened he looked at me and he looked away quickly. I walked over to the table and sat down quietly, making sure I was opposite Edward. I couldn't stand the tension that was building when he didn't say anything, so I took the first step.

"Hello Edward." I said. Before I arrived at the cafe, I decided that I wasn't going to act scared or frightened like I did earlier when I told him; I was going to try and act brave and keep eye contact with him. He looked up at me and I tried to smile at him. He didn't do anything in return, but he moved himself so he was sat up straight.

"Hi Bella." He said. His voice was still perfect, even when he was mad at me. I had Goosebumps on my arm. Just as I was about to speak, he interrupted me.

"Sorry I just left you earlier; I just needed to get away. I needed to think." He said with his eyes intently on mine. I kept my eyes on him and they looked green again now, instead of that horrible black they were just a few hours ago.

"It's okay. It's understandable. I went to the doctors anyway after you left." I said. He still stared at me but his expression changed a little.

"What did the doctor say?" He said, a little nervousness coming through in his voice.

"She made me do another pregnancy test and I'm definitely pregnant." I said, just telling him straight. He looked down, but looked straight back up again. I could tell he was confused by this and very worried, so I decided to talk.

"What are we going to do Edward?" I said as calmly as possible. I could see his face change again, and I knew what he was thinking.

"Yes Edward, WE! This is just as much your fault as it is mine, if not more your fault for not using a condom!" I shouted at him. He looked a little taken aback by my outburst, but I didn't care. There was no way I was going to let him blame me completely for this.

"I'm not the only one at fault here Bella, why weren't you on birth control? I thought all girls your age would be on it just in case!" he shouted back at me.

"I'm not on birth control because I wasn't having sex until you. Look, we can sit here and blame each other all night if you want, but the fact is, is that I am pregnant, with your baby!" I shouted back. He looked away from me and he sighed. He knew I was right, and he didn't even try to defend himself.

"The doctor gave me some options earlier. She told me I could have an abortion, she said I could have the baby and then let someone adopt it when it's born...or I could just look after the baby myself." I said. He looked a little calmer now, and he was thinking about the options I'd just told him.

"Well, what do you want to do Bells? I mean, you're the one who has to have the baby, you can decide the final decision." He said after a while. I'd been thinking about this when I got home as well, and I was going with a decision based on what was best.

"Well Edward, I've been thinking about this, and I can't have an abortion, that's just too horrible. And I don't think I can give the baby up for adoption after I've spent the 9 months carrying it."

"So, you're going to keep it yourself?" He said, a little surprised. I nodded and he sighed. There was one other thing that I needed to get off of my mind to him before I left.

"Edward, if you want to, you can run away now and just pretend like this never happened. I'll look after the baby myself and if that means I have to do that without a father, then I'm willing to do it. I know that this is very, very unexpected, and believe me, no one is as shocked as I am, but this seems like the only way, and you can choose if you want to be a part of your child's life." I said. He looked at me and he smiled a little. He moved his hand over to me and he stroked the top on mine with his finger.

"Listen Bella, I see so many girls our age who get pregnant and they don't have the father around because he couldn't handle the responsibility. I don't want to be one of those guys who runs away from his mistake. Of course, I'm surprised and really I didn't need this at all, at least not for another 10 years or so, but it has happened, and now we both have to deal with it. I like you Bella, I really like you a lot, and you really do mean something to me. We've been getting on great the past couple of weeks, and I thought that we could be boyfriend and girlfriend soon. I'm not going to run away from you, you mean too much to me now and if you want this baby, then I'll support you and I'll be there with you through everything, I promise Bella." I could feel tears in my eyes for some reason, but what he just said, was only what I could off dreamed he would say. He wasn't going to leave me, which must off meant he really liked me. And he was going to be there for his child and he wasn't going to leave me on my own. At that moment, I actually thought I loved him.

"Edward, you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that. I thought you would leave me and never come back. I really like you as well Edward, and if we both get through this, then I'm sure we could get through anything." I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine back. His smile was warm, and he made me smile back at him. We talked for another half an hour about some random stuff, and obviously about the pregnancy. When it was about 7ish, I told Edward I needed to get home, and as we stood up to leave, I thought of something else.

"The next hardest thing to do is to tell our parents. I think we should tell mine first though." I said as we walked out, hand in hand. He nodded and agreed that we should tell my parents first. Edward gave me a life to the school so I could get my car, and after we said our goodbyes, we both separated.

As I arrived back at my house, I walked inside and planned on going straight up to my room when my mother shouted to me about some leftover food being in the microwave. I looked over at her and my Dad, and I realized that I would have to tell them that their 17 year old daughter was pregnant with their grandchild.

Oh no!

* * *

A/N - Sooo....what does everyone think??

R+R and I'll be very happy :D I'll update soon...can't promise it will be tomorrow :)

Love Rhiannon x


	3. The truth

A/N - Hey everyone at Fan Fiction! So, I think it's been about a week since my last update, and this one has taken me a couple of days to write.

This chapter has a lot of drama in it, and I wanted to try and get it right..well my own personal point of how I think it might be portrayed at right :)

Disclaimer - SM owns everything...I just get them pregnant with a normal baby!

Enjoy :D

* * *

The next month seemed to go by so quickly.

One minute it was May, the next it was June and in we would be on our summer vacation! For most of the students in my school, this was the best thing ever! The thing that everyone was looking forward to. We had 12 weeks off! 3 whole months with nothing to do but relax! Well, that's what everyone else would be doing. I, on the other hand, wouldn't be enjoying this summer at all, and there was only one reason for that.

Because I was pregnant!

Yeah, I had kind of accepted it and just told myself that it was life and I had to deal with it. But, ever since I told Edward that I wanted to keep the baby, and since he told me he would stick with me no matter what, things have gone really strange. For starters, Edward and I hadn't really spoken in the last month except for the occasional, 'how are you doing?' Second thing, Edward was carrying on being his normal self, just letting all the girls flirt with him and he would always flirt back with them. It was like, ever since I told him he was trying to stay as far away from me as possible! I mean, I never expected him to completely be okay with the whole pregnancy thing, but this was just weird.

Another problem I was having was my size. I was about 9 weeks now, and my stomach has slightly gained a little, tiny recognition of a bump. It was only slightly, hardly noticeable, but, when I put tight fitted tops on, I noticed it straight away. I was already starting to show, and, I hadn't told the most important people about my situation.

My parents.

I've thought about telling them many times over the last couple of weeks, and I've even thought of how I'm going to tell them, but every time I even get close to mentioning it, I chicken out and just put it to the back of my mind. But, now that I was starting to show a little, it would be no time at all for it to be significantly obvious. Today was a Friday, and I decided that enough was enough and I was going to tell them, whether I liked it or not. Of course, they'd be very angry at me, and I suppose disappointed, but, if they loved me, they would support me and help me. At least, that's what I was hoping anyway.

The school day went by quickly, everything just as normal as ever. I noticed Edward looking at me in English today, just staring at me. I didn't look over at him, as – to be quite honest – I was very pissed off with him. If he wanted to talk to me then he would have to make the first move. At lunch time, I sat at the normal table with the normal people. Alice really was a complete life saver to me these past couple of weeks. Without her, I don't know what I would of done, but she's helped me cope with the pregnancy and with Edward. She really was a true friend. I sat next to her and we never mentioned my 'condition' in school, especially not at lunch where everyone would hear. She would always come over to my house after school so we could talk then. We just talked about random things this lunch time, like we did normally every lunch time, and, as soon as we stopped, the bell went to signal it was the end of lunch. Last period went by smoothly and quickly, and before I knew it I was driving home. I pulled up on the sidewalk by my house, and got out and went inside. My mother was in there, doing what she normally did every day, and my father was actually home early for once. I was going to get this whole pregnancy thing out of the way, right then and there. I put my coat and bag on the hook by the door and walked into the kitchen were both my parents were. My Dad was sat at the table, reading the newspaper, and my Mom was just putting stuff away.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." I said as I walked in, both catching their attentions.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" My Mom said, with my dad going back to his newspaper. Oh no, I was going to hurt my sweet and caring mother now, and my father would just never speak to me again, so I thought it was best that I have a bit of a conversation to start off with.

"My day was okay. Normal. How was yours?" I asked with a bit of a dry throat.

"Mine was good, pretty normal as well. I got out of work at 12:30pm so I had the rest of the day to come and relax at the house a little."

"Okay, ummm....can I talk to you both a second, it's kind of important." As soon as I said it was important, both my Mom and Dad were sat at the table, staring at me. I started breathing heavier at the thought of what I was about to say.

"What is it Bells?" My Dad said. I gulped and just started talking.

"Well, the thing is, is that, well, ummm...something has happened. To me." I stated. They gave me a confused look each and then they looked at each other, as if one of them could tell the other what the heck I was on about. They were still pretty clueless, so I carried on.

"You see, the thing is, is that I have a problem. And, I know you're both going to be extremely mad at me and I'm so sorry, but I didn't mean for this to happen, I promise!" I started speaking really fast, which is what I did when I got nervous.

"Bella, just tell us! We won't get mad, we promise." My mother said in a calming voice. They both kept their eyes on me, and so I thought, stuff it!

"Well, the thing is, I'm...ummm...." But my Mom cut me off. She wouldn't let me say it, but she already knew what I was about to say because she just kept staring from my face to my stomach. She obviously noticed the little bump.

"BELLA!!!" She screamed. My father was still clueless, so my mother looked at him and explained.

"She's pregnant, Charlie!" My Dad's face lost its entire colour, until after a couple of seconds when it turned bright red. He stood up, and slowly walked over to me. I backed away a little, too scared of him.

"Is it true, Isabella Marie Swan?" I could tell this was bad because he used my full name. I just nodded and he started screaming all the profanities under the sun. My mother was tearing up, and my father's rage was just getting worse.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault." I said, in almost a whisper, but my Dad still heard me.

"YOU'RE SORRY! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! IT BLOODY WELL IS YOUR FAULT!" My mother came over and put her hands on my Dads shoulders to try and calm him down. But my father turned back to me.

"What scum bag did this to you?? Do you know who he is, or was it just a one night stand??" Well, that hurt a lot. My father just practically called me a slut and assumed I had sex all the time. I could feel the tears in my eyes forming, but I suppose, if I told them it was Edward's baby, then that would be no more secrecy between us. I had a really open relationship with my parents normally. I never really kept anything from them, well, except for this, obviously, and it hurt a lot to have to keep this from them. So, I thought I should tell them it was Edward's.

"It's umm...Edward Cullen's." I whispered. Both of their eyes shot wide open with shock. I suppose it must off been a shock, I mean, for starters, Edward was one of these people who everyone knew to be a perfect angel. Also, probably the fact that his Dad was our family doctor didn't help. My Dad's face was still the same deep red colour, and it must off been 2 minutes before my Dad turned around sharply and grabbed his coat and car keys. Then, he walked back over to me and he grabbed my arm and started dragging me outside my house.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" I shouted, trying to get my father's attention, but he was too angry to even comprehend what I was saying. He opened up the passenger's side of his car and shoved me in. He slammed the door behind me and went over to the driver's side and slammed his door. My mother wasn't too far behind, and she quickly got into the back passenger seat before my Dad started the car and drove away at some high speed. The tears were coming fast and flowing now, and my Dad's face was focused completely on the road. The redness was still there on his face, which made me more scared.

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked blubbing. He didn't even respond to me. Just completely blanked me out like I wasn't even there. I huffed and carried on crying. I was just about to ask again where we were going, when my Dad pulled off of the road and onto a little road leading to, what looked like nowhere. I didn't even realize where we were until I saw the big white mansion, sat in between loads of trees. This was Edward's house. My heart started thumping so loudly I thought my father and mother would hear it. My breathing increased and I started shaking. This wasn't good at all!

"Why are we here?? Please, I don't want to be here Dad, I don't even think his parents know yet." I begged my Dad. My Mom hadn't said a word the whole drive, and I looked behind me once or twice to see if she was still okay. When I did, she would give me a little smile and then look away.

My Dad ignored me, again, and got out of the car after he parked up. I didn't know if I wanted to go or stay. But, before I could think, my door was opened and my Dad grabbed my arm again. It kind of hurt, but I didn't dare question him on it. My mother followed quietly behind, and we walked up the porch and stopped at the front door. It looked like everyone was home, considering the 4 cars parked outside the double garages. My Dad knocked the door hard, huffing and puffing. I couldn't breathe properly. It felt like I had a hand gripped around my throat and I wasn't getting a full breath in. That only got worse as I heard someone approach the door. I held my breath as the door opened and Dr. Cullen was stood there. I could see where Edward got his good looks from; his father was really handsome. Edward and his father's features were quite identical, but only I would really notice that. He smiled pleasantly, and my Dad huffed under his breath.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Swan. Hi, Bella. What can I do you for?" He asked really calmly. He obviously didn't know about me, but I had a feeling my father was going to update him. I closed my eyes, with the rest of the tears falling down my cheeks, and waited for my Dad to include Mr Cullen in the information.

"Well, Carlisle, you obviously don't know where your toe rag of a son has done!" He shouted. This was just so horrible, I wanted to throw up. I opened my eyes and saw Mr Cullen's face change into one of confusion and a little anger.

"What are you on about, Charlie? What's my son done?" He asked. My Dad laughed, and I knew what he was about to say.

"Well, Carlisle, your son, Edward, has gotten my daughter PREGNANT!" He yelled. Oh My God! I wanted to die right then and there, just to not be here. Mr Cullen's face just looked shocked. Then, like my Dad, his face started turning red, and he went back into the house a bit and turned around.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He yelled. This was worse than I thought it was ever going to be. I didn't want to do this, not at all did I! If I was a fast runner I would off tried to make a break for it, but I knew my Dad would catch up with me and I'd end up in more trouble.

My Dad walked into the house without even asking Mr Cullen, which I thought was really rude under any circumstances, and I had to follow because he still has hold of my arm. My Mom was really being quiet. Was she still getting over the shock of it? Or did she just have nothing to say? Either way, at least she wasn't being like my Dad. After about 5 minutes, Edward started walking down the stairs, and as soon as he saw me standing in his entrance hall, his face just dropped completely.

"Oh, shit." He said. He knew this was bad, and I could tell by his face that he was expecting the worse, not only from his father, but from mine as well. He walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and walked over to his Dad.

"We all need to talk, now!" His father said, sternly. My Dad finally let go of my arm, and as soon as he did, my Mom came by me and held my hand. I looked at her and she squeezed it, telling me it was going to be okay. I felt a little better that my mother wasn't going mad over this. I mean, she couldn't really say anything; she was only 20 when she had me, and that was an 'accident'. We all followed my Dad and Carlisle into the sitting room, where me and my Mom sat on a 2 seated sofa, and my Dad and Carlisle sat on another sofa, with Edward on a separate chair. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was just in shock still. I looked over at Edward, who looked up at me with a worried look on his face. I could tell he wasn't expecting this at all!

"So, who wants to go first?" Carlisle said, who's voice was calmer than before, but still had sternness to it. I looked at Edward again, and he looked down. I decided to speak first, I mean, I was the one who caused this to happen. I cleared my throat, and everyone just stared at me. All I kept thinking about was what I was going to say first.

"Okay...what do you want to know?" I croaked. I could hear my father huff, but Carlisle looked at me with a little bit of a smile, as if he didn't want me to be scared of him.

"Well, how did this happen?" He asked me. I looked at Edward, who kept his eyes on me. I wasn't going to lie to them and not tell them the truth about what happened, I'd done enough lying in the past couple of weeks than I had done ever.

"Well, it was at a party. I was quite drunk and..." But I got cut off by my Dad.

"So, he took advantage of you, is that it?!?" He shouted.

"NO! Will you just let me finish Dad?!" I shouted back. He looked angry but didn't reply.

"So, as I was saying, I was quite drunk and, well I was the first one to do anything. I kissed him without even asking him, and well, it just went from there basically." I felt embarrassed because I was recounting what happened with me and Edward. I could feel my cheeks go red, and everyone just stared at me and Edward. Then my father stood up and walked over to me. He crouched down and his face looked stern.

"This is all your fault! Why the hell are you having sex at this age anyway? Do you think you're 'cool' when you do that? Think that maybe you'll be popular or something? Well, you're not! You're just a stupid little girl!" He shouted at me. He stood up and he grabbed my wrist tightly. He pulled me up and looked at Carlisle.

"This is ridiculous! They can't have a baby at their age; they're still kids themselves for Christ sake!" He looked at me and his eyes were furious.

"And you...you're getting rid of that thing inside of you! As soon as possible as well!" He shouted. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I wasn't giving up this baby! I decided to do something quite drastic, something I don't think I would of done a couple of weeks ago. I grew a little bit of a back bone!

"NO!" I shouted. Everyone turned and looked at me, but I didn't care, this had to be said.

"What did you just say to me?!" My Dad asked, the furiousness in his eyes just increasing.

"I said no! I'm not giving up MY baby! This is something that you have no control over, Dad, and you can't make me do anything I don't want to do! I'm going to have this baby whether anyone likes it or not, and you can shout at me, and threaten me throughout this whole pregnancy, but you'll just be a hypocrite, I mean, you and Mom had me when you were only 3 years older than I am now!" I shouted at him. The tears were dripping down my cheeks and my father just stared at me.

The next thing that happened was just a complete shock to me and to everyone else in the room.

My father walked over to me, took his hand back and slapped me across my cheek. It took me a second to understand what he'd just done, but once I knew, I was in complete and utter shock. My Mom shouted at him, but I couldn't understand what she was saying, as my mind went completely blank in the moment. Next thing I saw was Edward standing right in my view. There were tears that were making my vision hazy, and when I blinked, and they all fell, I could see the perfect face of him. He looked shocked and worried. He had was speaking to me, but I didn't know what he was saying. Then, he grabbed me and pulled me out of the living room, up the stairs, and into a room which looked familiar. This was the room that me and Edward had had sex in. It was quite funny, how he took me into this room, of all the rooms in the house. He sat me on the bed and after about 5 minutes, my mind started to regain composure, only to see Edward sat next to me on the bed, and then I just cried. I was full on crying my eyes out in front of Edward, but I didn't care. My cheek was starting to sting a little from the slap, but I was crying just because of everything that was happening!

"Edward...I'm sooo sorry!" I sobbed. He pulled me into his arms and I sat on his lap while he rocked me back and forth.

"Why are you sorry Bella? You haven't done anything wrong. If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry." I stared at his face for a minute, to try and tell him to carry on with the statement.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything back there. I should off, I mean, this is my mess as well." He said very sincerely. He continued to rock me back and forth for at least 20 minutes, before I climbed off of him and went into the bathroom to sort myself out. I looked a right mess; my hair was all over the place, my eyes were red and puffy from crying and I just looked completely drained of energy. I tried to tidy myself up a little, but, to be honest; I really didn't give a damn about how I looked. I still had my jacket on, so I took that off and noticed that my top was quite tight around my stomach, and I saw a little bump underneath my shirt. At school, I always wore a jumper or a jacket over my top so that no one would really notice anything, especially Edward, because I didn't know what he would think if he saw the beginning of my bump. I looked down and I ran my hands down my front. I could definitely tell the difference straight away, but maybe, Edward wouldn't really see it when I walked out. I took a breath and opened the door to the bedroom. As soon as Edward looked at me, he stared at my stomach. I felt very self conscious then, and I wrapped my arms around my torso. He looked at my face and he moved his head, as if to tell me to go over to him. I walked over to the bed, and I stopped in front of him. He lifted his hand up slowly, and he softly touched the slightly raised area of my stomach. He started smoothing it, lightly with his fingertips. He looked up at me, and I smiled a little at him.

"We're really going to have a baby, aren't we Bella?" He asked. I looked down at him, and I just nodded. I think it was finally hitting both of us that this was reality, and this was going to happen.

"You know, Edward...you don't have to do this. I mean, its okay for you, you can walk away if you want, never have anything to do with this, but I have to live with this for the rest of my life. No one would know it was yours, but they would still have to see me get bigger over the months. If you want to get out of this right now, then you can." I said, with a little dread in my voice. But, it was his choice at the end of the day, and if he wanted to get out of this then he could. He stared at me, before he stood up from the bed, and wrapped me in his arms again. I wrapped mine around him and we just stood there for about 5 minutes.

"I'm not going to leave you Bella. It's my...baby...as well. I'm not going to just walk away and leave you to get on with it, I mean, this is the right thing to do." He whispered. Again, the tears came down, and I thanked him about 10 times before he released me from his embrace. He stared at me for a long while, before his head started to move towards mine. Did he want to kiss me? I took it by chance that he must of and I started moving my head until our lips touched softly. I started to move my lips slowly and he did the same. It was a very simple kiss, very sweet. I pulled away after a little while and when I did, we both had little goofy smiles on our lips. Then, without saying anything, I got up and walked out of the room, and back down the stairs, to where I saw my Mom, sat at the dining table with Esme, Edward's Mom, with a cup of coffee in her hands. I walked over to them and they both looked at me with a bit of a smile each. I smiled back, to show that I was happy that they were kind of excepting my decision. I sat down on the chair closest to them and was silent for about 10 minutes. Then, out of nowhere, my Mom started talking.

"Bells, me and Esme have been talking, and we've decided that we will both support you with whatever you decision you decide to make about this. If you want to abort the pregnancy, then you can, or if you want to keep the baby, then we will be behind you 100%" I was a bit shocked when she finished. A feeling of relief and confusion rushed through me all at once, and I needed to ask my own questions.

"Thank you both, really, but, why are you being so reasonable? I mean, I'm pregnant, Mom." I said. She kind of cringed a little when I said it, but she didn't answer my question, Esme did.

"I suppose that, what's happened has happened sweetie, and we all just have to deal with the consequences. Just because we're not going off on one like you're Dad and Carlisle, doesn't mean that we're not extremely disappointed in you." As she said that, Edward came into the room and sat on the chair next to me.

"Mom, you should be disappointed in me as well." He said. His mother nodded her head in agreement. I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me.

"So, what's the plan of action?" My Mom said. I looked at her, and then looked back at Edward, and before I was about to speak up, he cut me off.

"Well, Bella and I have discussed it, and we've both decided that we're going to keep the baby." He said. I felt at peace then, as if he'd just confirmed to me that he was deadly serious about staying with me. I grabbed hold of his hand underneath the table, and he looked at me and we both smiled at each other. But, we were both interrupted by our mothers.

"What about your education? I mean, you've only got a year left..." My Mom said, but I cut her off mid sentence.

"I know Mom. Edward and I both know what we've gotten ourselves into, and we're just dealing with the consequences." I quoted back to her, what she just told me. My Mom and Esme looked from Edward, back to me and then they both sighed. After I thought all of the questions were done, my Mom started talking.

"How far along are you Bella?" She asked.

"I'm about 8 weeks I think. I don't know for sure, but it's most definitely around that time." I said. She looked at me and then at Edward before nodding.

"Well, I'll get you booked in to see the doctor first thing, then we can see how far along you really are." I nodded and squeezed Edward's hand so he knew it included him as well. It must have been about 7.00pm by the time my mother and I went home. My Dad had already driven home with the car, so Esme gave us a lift to the house. I told Edward that I would see him tomorrow. I was so tired; it had been a very long day. But, now that everyone knew, my concisions felt clean, and it felt like a huge load had been taken from me. I was very happy and thankful to my Mom and Esme, for both excepting Edward and I, and the decision we made together. My father on the other hand, well, I hoped he would just come around after the shock of it. I was also happy about me and Edward, and how we were both pretty sure of what we were doing.

The only people to find out now were, well, everyone else. Everyone in school, everyone around where I lived, and just everyone in the small town of Forks, where nothing ever stayed a secret for long.

* * *

A/N - Okay :D

Next chapter will be up soon :D And...if anyone can tell me when you get you're first pregnancy scan??...then that would be awesome :D and I will give special dedication to in the next chapter :)

R+R as usual and I shall talk to you all later :D

Love Rhiannon x


	4. Finally, it's real

Disclaimer- SM owns everything...but its fun putting your own twist on them ;)

A/N- Hey everyone in fan fiction world :D First thing's first, I give myself a slap on the wrist because of my lack of updating. I know, I'm very disappointed in myself, and you can all give me a virtual slap on the wrist when you review. But, in my defence, I've had mock GCSE exams to study for and now that they're all over, and I have 2 weeks off for xmas, I can finally get some serious writing done.

Right, with that all over with, time for chapter 4 of this wonderful journey I like to call '17 and Pregnant'. So, I would like to shout out to everyone who told me when you get you're first baby scan which I really didn't know about. Also, I would like to give a shout out to everyone who's reviewed this story so far, and who's added me as a favourite story/book/author alert/story alert :D It means the world to me to know what you all think :)

Also, I have a song that was in my mind whilst writing this chapter. It's a song by my ultimate favourite band, Paramore and it's called 'Only Exception'. If you haven't heard it then check it out...seriously an awesome song!

Right, I'm gonna shut up now and let you get on with the reading :D More about updates and all at the bottom A/N.

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling relieved. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from me, and now that everything was out about my pregnancy, I could finally stop worrying and start being serious about this. I knew what I was giving up by keeping this baby; my schooling, going out with friends, going to parties and getting drunk; but I wanted this baby. I couldn't give it up; it was already a part of me. Along with the wonderful support of both my mother and Esme, and also the absolutely amazing support from Edward, I just knew that this was the right thing to do.

I got up out of bed and jump into the shower. After I felt clean and fresh, I put on a plain white top with my skinny jeans, and I left my hair as it was. Again, as I was looking in the mirror, I could see the slightly raised part of my stomach. It was still so surreal, just amazing how there was an actual baby in there. My baby. After I was done getting ready, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen where my Mom was sitting at out dining table. I smiled at her as I walked in, and I grabbed myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with my Mom. As soon as I put the cup on the table she took it away from me.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked, a little confused. She looked up at me and a little smile formed at her lips.

"Bells, you're pregnant, you can't go drinking coffee now! It's bad for the baby." She said, as she walked over to the sink and poured my cup down it. I felt a little sad that I couldn't live with coffee for a while, but I also felt relieved that my mom wasn't going back on her word to help me out with this. I smiled at her, but she looked confused as to why I was so happy.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked.

"Thanks, mom. I love you." I said, and I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. I took her a while, but she hugged me back just as tightly, and then she told me that she had to go and get ready so she could take me to the doctors. I was going today for a scan to see how far along I was exactly. Also, it would show me that the baby was fine. She made the appointment this morning, and I was due to go at about 12.00pm. It was a Saturday, so I wasn't going to miss any school with this scan, which was good considering the school would ask questions as to why I was absent. I knew I had to tell them sooner or later, but I needed to make sure that I was actually pregnant and not just gaining some weight. I walked up to the fridge and grabbed myself some orange juice and poured some into a glass. As I put the carton of juice back, I instantly felt nauseated. There was something in the fridge that smelt foul. I looked to try and investigate what was so disgusting, expecting it to be some gone off food, but when I held up a pack of sausages, I nearly vomited right there and then. I chucked the pack on the floor and ran to the sink. I didn't actually throw up, but I was gagging. My mom must of heard me from upstairs, because she rushed into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She shouted, very panicked. I got my head up from the sink and looked at her.

"Mom, what kind of sausages did you buy? Are they some flavoured kind, or maybe gone bad?" She looked confused, but when I pointed to the floor to show her the pack I'd dropped, she grabbed then and looked them over to see if the expiration date had gone. Then, after minutes of looking, she started laughing. I looked at her, confused by the little outburst, but when she looked at me she explained.

"Bella, when you're pregnant, your food tastes and smells different. Sometimes, something you love can smell disgusting, and then something you hate can smell really good." I nodded in understanding, and she smiled at me.

"Do you know that I was the same with sausages when I was pregnant with you? I couldn't stand the things!" I laughed with her this time. It was funny how we both hated the same thing. She put the sausages back in the fridge and told me she would throw them out or something before I got chance to smell them again. I thanked her and she went back upstairs. I walked into the living room with my orange juice and turned the TV on. My dad was already at work, which is what I had expected. Did he even come home last night? To be honest, with the way he was acting over this whole situation, he shouldn't of come home last night. I mean, I knew his was going to be mad, but to actually hit me and treat me with disrespect was really low of him, and he's a police officer! But, I just didn't want to think about my dad at the moment, because I had to concentrate on the baby. Mom said something about having less stress made the baby healthier, and it made me stronger. I started flicking through the channels when the phone rang. I went into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bells. It's Edward." That took me a little off guard. How the heck did he even have my house number? I mean, I knew he had my cell, but I never gave him my home phone number.

"Oh, hi Edward. You alright?" I said, my voice an octave higher than it should of been. I was still pretty nervous talking to him, even though we were going to have a baby.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you? My mom said you're going for a scan today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm leaving at 12 for it." I wanted to ask him if he would like to come. I mean, he was the father and everything, and he did say he wanted to be responsible. "Would you like to come with me?" I asked, stuttering a little as I got the sentence out. The line went silent, and I had to ask him if he was still there, in case he'd hung up.

"Yeah, I'm still here...the thing is, is that I'm actually going to a baseball game with my brother today. I'm sorry, Bella." I felt a little disappointed. I kind of wanted him to be there with me, but obviously, it was up to him.

"Oh...umm...okay, no worries. I'll call you later." And I hung up without letting him speak again. I walked out of the kitchen, just realising that he was the one who called me and asked me if I was okay, but then he never did get to the whole point of the conversation. Well, I didn't care! If he didn't want to come with me today then he wouldn't have the right to speak to me after that.

God, my mom was right about mood swings, I think my mood just changed about 5 times then. I walked into the living room and sat back down in the chair and watched the TV. I wasn't really concentrating on the actual programme that was on, so I could hear my mom's cell going off. When she answered it, she went into another room, so I couldn't hear her properly. All of a sudden, she came rushing down the stairs and grabbed her coat and her keys.

"Mom, what's the matter?" I asked, a little panicked. She was rushing around trying to find her shoes, but she turned to look at me to answer my question.

"It's the nursery. Someone tried to break in there last night. That was just the owner of the building, telling me that I had to go down there." She was still rushing and panicking.

"Well, what about my appointment? We have to be there at 12 and its nearly 11.30am now."

"You'll have to drive there yourself, or get Edward to take you." I was about to answer but she ran out of the door and into her car before I could get the chance to. Great! This was just perfect. I couldn't ring Edward, because he already told me that he was going out today. I really could of drove their myself, but I wanted someone with me. I started panicking then. There was no way that I was going to go to the doctors on my own for my first scan. Just then, I thought of a person who might be able to help me. I went over to the phone and dialled in the number. It was answered straight away.

"Hello, Esme?" I asked. She said that she would help me as well, and I really wanted someone to go with me to the clinic, so I thought that Edward's mom was a good idea.

"Bella? How are you doing sweetie?" She was so pleasant. Her voice was so loving and warm. I could see where Edward got that quality from.

"I'm fine thank you Esme, I've just got a little bit of a problem." And I explained to her about my mom having to go to work and how I didn't want to go to the scan on my own.

"Of course I'll go with you, sweetie. I'll come and pick you up now." And she hung up. In a matter of about 10 minutes we were both in Esme's car and on the way to the hospital for my scan. I wasn't nervous, I was just wondering what was going to happen. I knew what a scan would involve; I just didn't know what you could get from the picture on the screen. I mean, I was roughly about 8 weeks pregnant-could you actually see the baby at that age? I mean, it's not really even a baby, technically. There were just so many questions that I had to ask the doctor, I just needed to know and put my very full mind at rest. I hadn't noticed that we were already at the hospital and Esme was getting out of the car. I followed, walking by the side of her into the entrance of the small clinic. This was a special women's clinic, which meant it was very unlikely that I'd see anyone from school here, but, like I stated before, Forks is a small town. Everyone knows each other, and there are no secrets once something is out, and this pregnancy was just going to be one of the biggest secrets spilt yet. I walked up to the front desk with Esme and I told the receptionist who I was and what doctor I was seeing, and then I went and sat down in the waiting room.

Time was going at its slowest. I felt like I was waiting for about an hour, when really it must of only been 15 minutes at the maximum. In that 15 minutes, I just kept thinking of random things to keep my mind off of what I was here for. I thought about a nice beach, with the waves crashing against the shore, and the sun on my face as I led there with Edward. Wait? Did I really just think of Edward? I thought about Edward then, and a smile instantly crossed my face. I pictured his perfect face; his lovely green emerald eyes, his perfect nose, his soft lips, the angles of his jaw, and of course, the most perfect disorganized mess of bronze hair. I pictured him with the crooked smile which I just loved. He never really showed that smile, but when he did, it made me stop and stare and him and admire him. He was perfect in every way, and now he was going to be in my life whether we liked it or not. I mean, this baby is always going to be a constant reminder of him, and it might even look like him with some of the features, but, even if Edward plans on staying apart of this babies life, I will always have a constant reminder of him through this baby-our baby. When the nurse called my name, I was brought out of my mind and walked into the doctor's room. Esme followed behind me, which is what I was hoping for. Like I said, I wasn't really nervous, but I didn't want to go through this on my own, especially not my first ever scan. My doctor was female, with brown hair that was styled into a long bob and glasses that framed her face well. When I sat down across the desk from her, she had a smile on her face and she seemed really pleasant given my circumstances.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Doctor Thomas." She held her hand out to me and I shook it. Esme shook her hand as well and smiled at her.

"Hello Doctor, I'm Esme." She introduced herself. The doctor looked happy enough and she sat back down into her seat comfortably.

"So, you are Miss Swan's mother?" The doctor asked Esme. I was the one who answered though.

"Ummm no, Esme is the babies father's mother. And please, you can call me Bella." I said pleasantly. I hated it when people referred to me as 'Miss Swan'. It sounded way too formal. The doctor looked a little shocked as I told her about Esme not being my mother, but her smile was on her face in a matter of seconds.

"Well, it makes a change. Not many teen mothers have the support of the father, let alone the father's mother." I looked at Esme and she smiled at me.

"Well, my son has decided what he wants, and I'm just following his decisions. I'm here because Bella's mother is at work and she was a little nervous about coming here today." I blushed a little, not knowing if the doctor would laugh at me for being nervous, or just being totally ridiculous.

"Bella, try and relax. There's really nothing at all to worry about. We're just going to have a look at your baby, so we can get a good picture of how far along you are, and to see if everything is going okay." She smiled at me and I smiled back. She seemed really nice, which I suppose was an upside, considering I could of had a right cow as a doctor who wouldn't of been as nice and understanding.

"So, you are keeping the baby then? You've thought about your other options?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I have thought about adoption, but I can't put myself through that, and I've talked over with the baby's father and we both think it would be best if we kept the baby." She nodded her head and started writing something down on a piece of paper. I didn't know what she was writing, but it must of been what I'd just told her.

"Well, that's great to hear. Now, can you please undo the top buttons of your trousers and lie on the table for me." I nodded and stood up and undid my first few buttons of my jeans. The doctor went over to the table which had a machine next to it, which I was thinking was the scanner. She turned it on and started setting it all up and I walked over and slid onto the table. Esme followed and sat in a chair next to me, taking my hand into hers. I smiled and her and she smiled back and squeezed my hand.

"Right, I'm just going to put some jelly type stuff onto your stomach so I can move the scanner around. It's going to be cold, just to warn you." She squeezed this gooey substance on my stomach, which was cold, and with a pen-like device, started spreading it across the lower part of my stomach. Once it was covering all of the area, she turned the picture on. I couldn't see at first, because the screen was in the doctors direction, but, after she pressed a few buttons and moved the device across the whole area of my stomach, she turned to me.

"Would you like to see your baby, Bella?" She asked. I smiled and nodded yes at her. She moved the television-like screen to my direction, and I lost all words as to what I could see on the screen.

There, on the screen, was the outlines of an actual baby. The doctor pointed out certain body parts of the baby that were already present, but she told me that I wasn't going to see much as I was early for a normal scan. I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen, it was just so amazing.

"Would you like a picture? Maybe show your mother and the father?" I nodded yes and she pressed a view more buttons, and then she turned the machine off and got up to go and get the pictures printed out. She handed me a towel to clean up the goo that was on my stomach, and I stood back up and did my jeans back up. I was lost for words and how progressed the baby already was. I wasn't even expecting it to look anything like a baby, but when the doctor told me that my baby already had a heart beat and some of its organs, it just all hit home that this baby was a real thing, and not just me getting more heavier and putting on weight. I went and sat back down on my seat by the doctors desk, and I looked at Esme in complete shock, really. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand again, probably knowing why I was so shocked. The doctor sat back down and handed me the picture of my baby. I took it and looked at it some more, making sure that I wasn't just seeing things and going back through all of the points that the doctor did. It was all real. I looked back up at the doctor and she was smiling at me.

"Now that we know that you are actually pregnant, I can see from the scan that you are 9 weeks pregnant today. Now, there are some risks that I want to talk to you about, and also some rules that you have to follow in order for this baby to be at its healthiest when it's born. Now, with a teenage pregnancy, there's always that little bit more risk as you are still not sully developed properly and of course, it won't be as simple as giving birth as an older age, but please, don't feel worried at all about it. Also, you have to take certain precautions now that you're pregnant. For one, you have to have a balanced diet, with no coffee or fast foods. Also, if you can, try and take vitamins so help keep you healthy. The obvious things are that you can't smoke, you can't drink, and you need to keep to an early bed time and no stressing yourself out. Stress for you will cause stress for your baby, which is not very good. Remember, you're not just living for yourself now; you have to live for another life. Whatever you do will affect the baby, so just try and remember that. If you have any questions, please, don't be afraid to ask them." She smiled and I was a little confused by all of the rules and regulations that she just spurted out to me. But, I was going to take up her offer of asking my own questions.

"So, how many weeks will I stay pregnant for?" This was all basic stuff which I have come across in biology and health classes, but this was only for my peace of mind.

"Well, the perfect time is 40 weeks, which is about 9 months. Some people go into labour before that, and some people go into labour after that. Your baby will come when it's ready. Because you're only 17, there is a risk that you could have a premature birth, which is when the baby is born too early for it to survive on its own, but, I've known teens to go into the 42nd week of pregnancy and have to be induced. But there really is nothing to worry about, it's all natural and will all happen on its own accord. Anything else?" I nodded yes and she waited for me to speak.

"How much will it hurt?" This was the one thing I wasn't looking forward to at all about this pregnancy. I've seen programmes of people giving birth and it does not look fun at all. The doctor chuckled a little before answering.

"Well, it's different for everyone. Again, because you're a teenager, it might hurt a little bit more because you're most likely going to be in labour for longer, but there's plenty of medication that we can give you so it won't hurt as much. Just remember that birth is a natural thing and that it's nothing to be worried about. Is there anything else Bella?" I thought about it, but that was pretty much the 2 main things I wanted to ask. Anything else I could either Google it or ask my mother or Esme. I shook my head no and she told me that I was done.

"You should make an appointment when you're about 12 weeks now, just to make sure everything is still okay. If you have any problems or questions, just come and talk to me." I said thank you and shook her hand. Esme did the same and we both left the office and the building, and headed back to the car. Once inside, I looked at Esme and she smiled at me.

"Wow Bella. Could you see the baby on the screen? That was just amazing." I chuckled and agreed with her.

"I can't believe how much it already looks like a baby, and I'm only 9 weeks pregnant. It is quite amazing Esme. Thank you for coming with me today, I really didn't want to do that on my own." I smiled at her and she waved her hand at me.

"No need to thank me dear, I was happy to do it." She started driving home and I was just thinking about what the doctor had said. She told me that the child birth was all natural and that I shouldn't e worried at all. That was mainly my biggest concern, but now that she's reassured me that it will all be okay, I'm pretty much convinced for the time being. I couldn't wait to show my mother the scan photo and tell her about it. My dad would probably be at the local tavern tonight, just drinking himself stupid and then ending up sleeping at one of his friends houses. He would come around eventually, and when he did, I knew he would be excited. I mean, there was no way he could stay mad at me for the rest of my life, was there?

Esme dropped me off at my house and I thanked her again and gave her a hug. The house was empty, so I made myself a cheese sandwich with a glass of lemonade and watched some TV. It was about 2:30pm when my cell phone rang. The name flashed up, 'Edward Cullen' and I quickly answered it.

"Hello Bella." He said in his velvet voice. It still bought Goosebumps up on my arm when he spoke. I smiled automatically and replied.

"Hey Edward."

"How did the scan go today? My mom told me the basics but I wanted to check from you that it was all okay." He stared talking, but I really didn't want to have this sort of conversation over the phone with him. I tried another daring thing today when it came to Edward, and I was hoping it would pay off.

"Well, if you want, you can come over to my house and I can tell you about it, there's no one here?" I was really hoping for him to say yes, just so I could see his perfect face again. There was silence on the phone for a couple of minutes, and I nearly started talking again to make sure the line wasn't dead, but he finally answered.

"Ummm, sure, okay. I'll be over in 10." And he hung up. I smiled again. Edward Cullen was actually going to come over to my house. I didn't know why I was so excited for that fact, but I was. I wanted to see him so badly, I almost felt like I missed not seeing him. I was going to talk to him about the baby, about the doctor and the conversation we had.

I got up out of the sofa and walked into the kitchen to put my plate away. As I was about to walk back into the living room and wait for my door to knock, I grabbed the picture of the baby scan from my jacket pocket and took it with me, so I could show Edward when he came. Hopefully he would like to see it, at least, that was what I was hoping for anyways.

It was exactly 10 minutes later that my door knocked and I walked over to answer it. As soon as I saw his face, I felt happiness rush through me. I looked at his perfect face and looked at each individually perfect part of his features. He had the crooked grin that I just loved, and it made me smile instantly.

"Hi Bells." He said. Again, Goosebumps raised on my arms.

"Hi Edward, would you like to come in?" He nodded and walked into my house.

* * *

A/N- Okey dokey people :D What did you think?

Like I said at the top, please review and please don't be afraid to tell me if this chapter is good or if it needs improving.

So, the dealio with the whole update issue is that I have some homework and coursework to do in the holidays, and also, it is xmas and I will be in a festive mood so I might make an update before the big day ;) But, I will try my very hardest to get these chapters out sooner. Also, for people who have read my other story, 'Complete', I want to know how many people still want me to carry on with it because I'm bored of it as it is getting way too much like Breaking Dawn and also I want to concentrate on this project rather than one that is boring and just a re-telling of the original story. So, please give me your views on that and I shall speak to you all very soon :D

Happy holidays everyone!  
Rhiannon x


	5. An understanding

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...SM owns all :)

A/N- Hey everyone! So, here's the chapter that I promised you all :D I'm really proud of myself that I got this chapter up within a day of me posting the last one. See what I do for you people, it's nearly 2am over in the UK atm, and I purposley stayed up writing to get this chapter up for you all...so you better appreciate it! :P

So, chapter 5...this is my longest chapter yet for this story, so it has a lot of info in it that is a must need for this story to go to plan, so please don't all hate when you read, because it is all needed for the characters to grow and become what I want them to become :)

I have a special dedication to this chapter to mommyof3boys - thank you for all the advice on all of the pregnant stuff :D It really helped a lot :)

So, I'm gonna let you read now...enjoy!

* * *

"_Hi Bells." He said. Again, Goosebumps raised on my arms. _

"_Hi Edward, would you like to come in?" He nodded and walked into my house. _

I closed the door and walked into the living room, with Edward just behind me. I sat down on the single chair and he sat down on the sofa. He was just staring at me, not saying another word. I didn't really know what to say to him, because every time I saw him, even now, I was still a little nervous. He was looking right in my eyes, as if trying to find something that he was looking for. It made me a little uncomfortable, and I cleared my throat to speak.

"So, did you have fun at your baseball game?" It was the first thing that came into my head. I could remember him telling me earlier on in the day that he couldn't come with me to the clinic because he was going to a baseball game with his brother. I didn't know why that came to my mind, but it seemed to bring him out of his thoughts and he smiled at me.

"Well, it was alright. I wasn't really paying much attention to it; I had other things on my mind." Okay, that was a little weird. I mean, why would he have something on his mind, other than the baseball game that he was there to watch? His face changed as he finished his sentence, like he was remembering the things that were distracting him from the baseball game. He turned back to me and had a small smile on his face.

"My mom went with you to the clinic today then." He said it more as a statement than a question. Esme probably already told him that she went with me today.

"Yes, she did. Please tell her I said thank you again." He nodded but kept his expression blank and his head sort of down. There was something wrong with him.

"Edward, are you alright? You seem...different." I said. He looked at me and just stared again.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I didn't come to the clinic with you today. I should have." That took me a little off guard. I mean, I didn't mind that he didn't come with me, of course, I was a little disappointed, but it wasn't a big deal.

"Edward, it's no big deal. It was just a scan. I have a picture of it if you wanna look at it." He gave me a confused look then.

"What do you mean a picture? I mean, surly you can't see anything yet?"

"Well, that's what I thought until I saw the screen. Look." I picked the picture up from the coffee table by the chair that I was sat on and handed it to him. He opened it up and his mouth dropped. Was that what I looked like when I first saw it? If it was then it was quite a priceless look. I smiled and stood up and sat next to him on the sofa. I started pointing out all of the specific features that were already present.

"The doctor said that the baby already has a heartbeat and everything. I looked exactly like you do when I saw it as well." He turned his head towards me and he smiled softly. He ran his hand over the picture, going around the outline of the baby's body. Then, he put his hand on my stomach. I was a little startled when he did that, but then he started softly tracing lines over the area. His face was totally focused on the bump as he started talking again.

"It's amazing to think that this picture," he held up the picture to me, "is in this stomach." He shook his head and chuckled a little. He seemed really happy. He placed his hands flat on my stomach then, and I put mine on top of his. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked down at the raised area of my stomach.

"Well, the doctor told me that I'm 9 weeks today, and I'll just be getting bigger and bigger for 9 months." I let my smile drop a little as I said the last part. That was true, I was just going to get bigger and bigger until this baby decided it was ready to come out. Then it really hit me that I would have to tell the school. I couldn't keep something like this away from then for long, and I suppose if anything happened to me in school, they would know what the problem was. Plus, the rumours would start soon in school, what with me gaining a little bit of weight. If I could, I wouldn't let anyone else know apart from the people that mattered. But, that wouldn't be able to happen, and everyone was going to find out. Edward was looking at my face now.

"What's the matter Bells?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled a little.

"Well, it just hit me that everyone is going to find out. I mean, my mom told me I should probably tell the school on Monday, and then as I get bigger, everyone is bound to realise and just presume that I'm either getting fat or pregnant." He nodded his head and then he turned to me and put his one hand on my cheek. He looked straight into my eyes again, then he started speaking.

"Listen to me Bella, I know that you're worried about people finding out, trust me, I feel the same way. But, the fact is, is that they will find out. I mean, remember, this is Forks. Nothing stays secret for long." I had to laugh at that, because I had thought the exact same thing a couple of hours ago. I didn't talk because he looked like he wasn't finished.

"But Bella, I will be with you every step of the way. I know I didn't go to the scan with you today, and I'm sorry about that, but I needed to explain to my brother what was going on. But, I promise that from now on, I'll be there for you. I want to be a father to this baby, our baby, and I'm scared shitless, but I'll learn and I'll help you when you need help." I could feel tears filling my vision, and as I blinked them out, he wiped them away with his thumb. Then, just out of instinct and complete joy that I had for him, I kissed him quickly on the lips. When I pulled away, I was a little shocked at myself. Did I really just kiss him? His face was also shocked.

"I'm...sorry." But, I wasn't sorry. Not really. I mean, I was shocked that I just randomly kissed him, but I wasn't sorry that I did it. I wanted him to know that I was still very much attracted to him, and that I would love to keep kissing him if I could. I decided to just go with my gut instinct and do it!

"Actually Edward, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I always want to kiss you, whether you're near me or not. Every time I think about you, I want to kiss you. I like you Edward and I might be making a real idiot out of myself at the moment, but I don't really care. I just needed to get that off of mu chest." I took a big breathe then to end my speech. I felt quite a bit better after just blurting all of that out to him. It felt good to get what I was keeping for months, off of my chest. He just looked at me though, without saying a word for at least 5 minutes. When he did say something, it was the most stupid thing that had ever come from his perfect lips.

"Thank you." What the Hell?!? Thank you? That's all he had to say after I just literally told him that I really truly liked him. His only possible response was a 'thank you'. My mouth fell open and he gave me a confused look.

"Thank you?" I repeated. I needed to say it, just so I could hear it again. He nodded at me and was still looking pretty confused.

"Yeah, thank you, what's the big deal?" He asked. I stood up then, because I was going to end up smacking him or something. He seriously saw nothing wrong with a 'thank you' after I just told him my feelings.

"After I just told you that I really liked you and that I would love to kiss you more, all you can say to me is a 'thank you'?"

"Well what do you want me to say Bella? I feel exactly the same way and I really like you as well?" He was stood up now, only a couple of centre metres away from me now.

"Well, if I'm being honest, yes, I would like you to say that to me."

"Well I can't! Don't you see how stupid you sound? You want us to be together now, at this point in time? Don't you think you could of picked a bit of a better situation than right now?" Then it was my time to be the confused one. Confusion came across my features whilst I was trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"What do you mean 'pick a better situation than right now'...what situation?" I was seriously confused about his reason why we couldn't be together. Then anger swept across his features.

"Bella...YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He shouted. I flinched back a little, surprised at how loud his voice was. This was just making me more confused really.

"Yes, I know I'm pregnant...what does that have to do with me and you being together? If anything, it should make it more prone to happen." He turned around then and shook his head.

"You think that because you're pregnant, we would get together? Well I've got some news for you, that's not going to happen Bella!" His words really hurt me. My face changed from confused to sad. I just needed to know one thing from him before I completely lost it.

"So, have you ever felt anything towards me? The night at the party, was it just a cheap fling...was my dad right by you just taking advantage of me because I was drunk?" He looked back around at me with a blank face, so I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"No Bella, I didn't take advantage of you. But things changed when you got pregnant." That was it. I was going to lose it. I could feel the anger filling my insides, and my head felt like it was going to explode.

"So, you're blaming this whole pregnancy on me then? That's what you're really trying to say! So what, you liked me but then when we had SEX AND I GOT PREGNANT that all changed!?! Well, I've got news for you too, and this wasn't just my fault! We both had sex and we both did nothing about it! So don't you dare blame me for this, because you are just as in wrong as I am! Now, you need to leave my house!" I screaming and I could feel the tears start to betray me and fall. I didn't want to cry in front of him, I didn't want him to think he was worth crying over. I was just so overwhelmed with what he was saying that it took me off guard. He tried to walk towards me and talk but I put my hands out to block him.

"Edward, just leave now! Oh, and don't you worry about me or this baby, I'll just have to do this on my own considering this is all MY MESS!" I didn't bother waiting for him to speak, as I just walked away from him and walked over and opened the door. He just stood in my living room for a couple of seconds before turning around and walking out of my house. As soon as I closed the door, I broke down. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some tissues and then just collapsed on the sofa and cried my eyes out. Why would he say that? Why would he blame me for all of this? I wasn't the only one responsible for it; it was his fault as well. This was all going so wrong and I knew that this was going to be hard. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and text Alice to come over to my house. Within 10 minutes, she was sat on my bed with me, soothing me by rubbing my back. She just let me lay there and cry all of my sadness out before I explained to her what had happened. She was just as confused as I was. I mean, if anyone really knew Edward it would of been Alice because her boyfriend is Edward's brother, and her cousin, Rosalie, is Edward's oldest brother, Emmett's, girlfriend. It must of been a good hour that I was led on Alice's lap when I heard my phone start buzzing. I looked at the caller ID and just scoffed. I saw the name 'Edward Cullen' flash up and I just chucked the phone on the bed. There was no way I was going to talk to him. Then, Alice reached over and grabbed my phone. I went to say something, but she put her finger up to my lips to stop me from talking and she answered my cell.

"Hello?" She asked in her little pixie voice. She really knew how to play innocent, because it wasn't just 10 minutes ago that she was saying how much she disliked Edward (she couldn't say she hated him because it was most likely that he would probably be her brother-in-law in a couple of years), and now, she's talking to him like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Oh, hi Edward...ummm sorry, who do you want to speak to?...oh well, she's here, but, to be honest, she doesn't want to talk to you...why?...well, maybe it's because you're an evil man!" Her mood changed instantly and she went from being an innocent girl, to an angry-as-hell woman.

"You honestly think she wants to talk to you after what you've said to her!?! Well, she doesn't want to speak to you Edward! And trust me, if you weren't my boyfriends brother, I would seriously scream at you right now!" And she hung up the phone. After her little rant at Edward, she told me that she was going to go over to see Jasper and talk to him and try and get something from Edward, but I told her not to worry about it because it was my problem and there was nothing I wanted to hear from Edward. Maybe I was being a bit over dramatic about this whole thing? Maybe it was partly my fault why he was mad at me? But, he basically told me that this pregnancy was my entire fault! After he's spent the last week or so telling me that I shouldn't be blaming myself for this, and that it is his fault as well, he goes and tells me that. I was truly hurts by him.

* * *

I woke up really very confused. I didn't even realise that I went to sleep really early last night, so to find myself waking up and the sky is bright outside my window, I was a little confused. I didn't bother getting dressed straight away as it was a Sunday and I really couldn't be bothered, so I got up and went downstairs to see my mom and dad in the kitchen, sat at the table eating their breakfast. I looked at the clock on the wall which showed me it was just past 9.00am, so I wasn't last getting up. I looked at my mom and she smiled at me, but then when I turned to my dad he didn't look up from his newspaper that he was reading. Since the night I told my parents and told Edward's parents that I was pregnant, my dad hasn't talked to me. It's been a couple of days now without as much as a look at me. Was he really that ashamed of me? I really thought he would have forgiven me by now, and now was when I needed him more than ever, especially with the whole Edward situation. I sat down across from my dad and looked at him. He still made no movement to look at or speak to me, so I decided to make the first move.

"Right, this has to stop dad!" I said with full confidence. He finally looked up at me and he just stared. He waited for me to elaborate on my sudden outburst.

"Look, I know that I've done wrong by getting pregnant, believe me, this was no planned thing for me, but please, can't you just get over yourself!" Then his face changed as I finished. It started turning angry, and I knew that I was really pushing my luck by speaking to him like that, but he needed to hear it from me.

"You know, I knew that you would both be mad at me when I told you about this" I pointed to my stomach and both my mom and dad followed with their eyes. My mom just looked down then back up to wait for me to continue, but my dad's eyes grew fierce as they travelled down to my stomach, and they just stayed there, "but I thought that you could put all of it aside for me and just deal with it, like I've had to deal with it. But no dad, you can't deal with it, unlike mom who is supporting me 100% with my choices, and because you can't deal with what I'm doing, you're off in your own strop and you can't even bear to look at me now." I could feel the tears fall from my eyes, and my dad started staring at me again. His face changed a little, and the expression became a little softer, but not completely out of the angry stages.

"I'm sorry. I really am, and if I could take back all of the decisions that led me to this point then I would. But, the fact is, I can't dad, and I'm having to deal with the consequences with the help from everyone, except my own father. Well, now I'm not even sure if Edward will be sticking around so, it looks like I only have the support from mom..." I said the last part quietly, and mostly to myself, but my mother overheard and cut me off from my speech.

"Wait...what do you mean you don't think Edward will be sticking around anymore? What's happened?" She looked all worried and flustered, so I explained to her about the conversation last night (skipping over the part where I kissed him and confessed my undying love for him) and she looked shocked. My dad's face was now back to its earlier stage of angry, but I didn't think it had anything to do with me this time. I was surprised that he actually talked after I was finished with my re-count.

"Wait, so he's blaming you for this? That stupid little boy is blaming you for getting pregnant?" His face grew angrier as I didn't agree or disagree with what he said, as, to be really honest, I just didn't have a clue anymore. Then, my mom and dad both started having a conversation between themselves about Edward and how 'if they had anything to do with it, they'd make sure Edward would be taking his responsibilities seriously'. I told them not to worry and that I could handle it on my own, but they seemed to be distracted away from me. I got up and walked back up to my bedroom then, and I got dressed in some joggers and a plain tee. I really didn't know what to think about the whole Edward situation, and I was debating on whether to call him up or something, but then I decided against it after I got a text from Alice saying that Edward wasn't talking to no one, according to Jasper, and that he got quite angry last night when he returned home from my house. Why was he angry? He must of known what he was saying, I mean, I thought I was the hormonal one and had to think twice about what was coming from my mouth?!? I decided to just relax for the day and I started reading my all time favourite book, 'Wuthering Heights'. I loved that book. I'd read it a million times, but I still enjoyed the story from start to finish.

Just as my mind was nearly clear of the thought of Edward, guess whose name pops up onto my caller ID...Edward Cullen. I picked up my phone and started debating whether to answer or not, until I finally just clicked the green answer button and held the cell to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, even though I knew who it was. There was a long pause of silence as I waited for Edward to reply back to me or something. If he didn't talk back to me, I would of gone mad at him again and told him where to go, but after about a minute, I heard his voice. It wasn't the same smooth velvet that I loved, but more strained and horsey. Was he ill or something?

"Bella, can you meet me please? I really just want to talk to you. At the diner near Port Angeles?" Okay, that was a little strange. I mean, did I want to go? I suppose we did really need to talk about what happened, and I needed to get some things straight with him. Maybe I could go? I thought about it and made up my mind.

"What time should I meet you there?" He told me to meet him outside at around 7:30pm. After he hung up I looked at the time to see it was already 6:45pm. It would take me at least 20 minutes to drive to Port Angeles from Forks, so I decided to leave my house at about 7:10pm. I changed my joggers to some slouch jeans and I shoved my hair up into a pony tail. My mom and dad had gone out for a meal with some of their friends from Seattle, so I didn't need to explain my absence to them. I grabbed my hoodie and my keys and jumped into my car to go to Port Angeles. I was about right with the timing, and I arrived in the parking lot across the street of the restaurant at 7:25pm. I immediately saw Edward leaned up against the wall next to the restaurant, and I walked over to him and saw that he was staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable, but he gave me a small smile and stood up straighter.

"Hello Bella." He said. His voice still didn't sound like its usually perfect texture, but it didn't sound as bad as it did on the phone. I gave him a small smile and replied my hello. We walked into the restaurant which wasn't very busy, and the waitress showed me and Edward to a booth. She was about my age, with stupid blonde hair extensions that looked fake, and a way too low top for working in a restaurant. As we sat down she kept staring at Edward, and acted as if I wasn't even there. Once she took our drink orders, she walked away with a smile on her face. I shook my head at her, knowing that a girl like that shouldn't even be interested in Edward. But, then again, I was interested in him. I turned my attention back to Edward, who had taken his coat off and was now in just a printed tee with jeans and his usual messy hair. I followed his lead and took my coat off and was just left in my tee. You couldn't really notice the bump so much when I was sitting down, but I was wondering what that girl would of thought if she knew I was pregnant. I kept that in mind for later, but focused all my attention onto Edward who was looking at me. As I opened my mouth the say something, he cut me off.

"Okay, so, I'm just going to say what I have to say and I would appreciate it if you would listen to me." I took a deep breath in and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, first things first, I never said that I blamed you for this baby. I told you a couple of days ago Bella that this was my mess as well. If I didn't truly mean that, then I wouldn't be here with you tonight. Second thing, I don't want you to have to look after the baby on your own, again, that's why I'm here. And lastly, I said that I don't want to be with you because it would just make things a little more complicated than they already are. Trust me, I have feelings for you, I just don't want our friendship to be affected because of those feeling being pushed the wrong way, do you get what I'm saying?" I thought about all that he had just said. Now it was my turn.

"Okay, now my turn. I'm sorry that I kissed you and then put in a weird situation. I know that was wrong, but you said some stuff that really did hurt me, and it made me think a whole of a hell lot about our relationship as friends. I want you to be a part of this baby's life, but I don't want you to do that if you're going to keep putting all of the blame on me when we have an argument or disagree on something. All I want from you know is an apology, and in return I'll apologies to you and we should start on a fresh page, because I can't do this on my own Edward. I know I said that I would do it on my own, but I've thought about it and our baby needs its father in its life. If not for me that just stay around for your child." He seemed to be thinking about my little speech, and then he nodded.

"Okay, that seems fair. I'm sorry for how I talked to you last night Bella, and I'm sorry for how I made you feel. Now, can I have my apology?" I nodded and looked at him.

"Edward, I'm sorry for how I talked to you last night, and for kissing you without your permission. Can we please start a new page now? If not for our sakes, then for our child's sake." I held my hand out for him to shake, and after he thought it through, he grabbed my hand gently and shook it. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me then. Just as we were finished talking, I saw the waitress that took our drinks order eyeing us from the bar that she was at. I thought to myself then, and came up with a really cruel but fun thing to do. I looked at Edward and I smiled at him. He was about to say something but he stopped as our drinks came. The waitress put them down on our table and she was still only looking at Edward. This was where I put my plan into action. I coughed to get the waitresses attention, and she looked over at me with a bit of a glare.

"Umm, excuse me miss, but can you please tell me if there is any wine in the chicken dish?" She looked down at me and pointed out the dished that had some wine in them. I could see Edward's face in the background and it was filled with confusion. When the waitress pointed out the one dish, I huffed.

"Is there something wrong, Madam?" The waitress asked, with the same glare on her face.

"Well, I really wanted that dish, but seeming as I'm PREGNANT, I guess I'll just have to have a burger and fries." I shrugged and the look on the waitresses face was pretty priceless. She looked in complete shock after she just found out that I was pregnant. Her eyes immediately made their way to my stomach and she looked back up to her writing pad and wrote down my order. Then I looked at Edward, and he was looking at me in shock as well.

"Edward, would you like to order now?" I put my hand on top of his on the table and tapped it lightly to get his attention. He shook his head then ordered the same as me. The waitress didn't look back at Edward, and she just walked off when we were done ordering. As soon as she was out of hearing distance, I burst into laughter. It was just so priceless and funny. I looked at Edward and he was looking more confused than before.

"What was that about?" He asked. I calmed myself a little before answering.

"Oh come on Edward! Even I can see that that waitress was totally flirting with you! I bet you that by the end of the night she would of given you her phone number. She needed to be put in her place." I laughed some more, and eventually, Edward chuckled a little as well. After about 20 minutes our food arrived by the same waitress who as soon as she put the plates down on the table, she was off within seconds. I looked at Edward and saw him smiling. The only relationship that I was focused on with Edward now was our friendship. That's all he wanted, and if that was all I was going to get, then I would take it. Sure, it might not be what I fully wanted, but I was actually happy that me and Edward were on good terms again. We ate our food and talked randomly and before I knew it, the time was about 9:30ish and Edward and I were leaving the restaurant. I saw the waitress staring at me as I stood up, so I decided to pull one more joke and I started just rubbing my stomach. The bump was small, but it was enough for her to give me daggers and turn away from my view. I chuckled to myself again, but Edward didn't bother asking why. As we walked out of the diner, I noticed that Edward's car was parked on the sidewalk by the restaurant, so I walked over with him.

"So, I had a pretty good night tonight. Thanks Edward. And, just for the record, I'm sorry." I smiled softly at him and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and he started talking in my ear.

"No, thank you Bella. Thank you for letting me be a part of this. And I'm sorry too." He let go of me and then told me he would text me tomorrow. As soon as Edward got into his car, I crossed the road to the parking lot, got into my car and drove home. It was nearly 10:00pm by the time I got home, but my parents we still out with their friends, so I got in, undressed into some pj's and snuggled up in my bed with a nice cup of hot chocolate. I was replaying the night's events; me and Edward meeting up, talking at the diner, messing about with the waitress, hugging as we said good bye. It really was a good night. I didn't bother texting Alice, seeming as it was school in the morning and I would see her first thing when I picked her up.

Then, I had a hug hit with reality.

Tomorrow was the day I was going to tell the school that I was pregnant. They needed to know in case anything bad happened to me, but as soon as the staff found out, it wouldn't be long until the whole entire school found out. What would Edward think? Would he deny that it was his baby? Or would he tell people the truth?

Well, I was going to find out tomorrow, whether Edward or I liked it or not.

* * *

A/N- Okay :)

So, please R+R as usual and I would love to hear any stories from a first had view at pregnancy and I want to know if you had any weird food cravings or any foods you really hated...it all helps as I have no realy knowledge of pregnancy first hand :)

Next chapter will be up soon...but I'm writing the next chapter for 'Complete' next, so if this doesn't go up quickly, you all know why :) Also, if I don't update before the 25th then I'd like to wish everyone a very happy and safe christmas :D

Happy holidays  
Rhiannon x


	6. Good and Bad

A/N - Hey everyone! Okay, so, it's been like a month since my last update, but I've noticed that my GCSE's are taking up a lot of studying, and so I'm giving a future warning that I might not be able to update so often. I will try my best though, as I love this story a lot, and I ejnoy writing it.

Anyways, chapter 6. This chapter has taken a while to write as I didn't know where to really go with this chapter, and whether or not to put two major things in this chapter. I decided to save the second thing for the next chapter :)

Take a look and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used. I just make them human, make them pregnant, and make the girls bitchy :)

* * *

"Beep...beep...beep".

I looked around to see a queue had started to form as I gasped and put my foot down on the gas pedal. I had stopped at a traffic light, which meant that this day was just planned to go bad from the start as this traffic light never went red unless you were extremely unlucky, and just as I saw it about to go red, I just stopped and started thinking. I had had a rough night's sleep, all I could keep thinking about was what everyone would say or think about my situation. It was bad enough that the whole school would eventually find out about me being pregnant, but the fact that by the time everyone went home today at 3:30pm, the whole of the small town of Forks would know that I was pregnant. I knew that I couldn't keep this hidden any longer, as in a couple of months, people would obviously start to guess with the stomach being so big, but I was more worried about what people would say concerning the father of the baby. What would I tell them? That it was just some random guy that I don't even remember the name of? Or do I tell them that the father would rather not be mentioned, but he's supporting me? Or, if I had any luck or if there was a God out there, I myself wouldn't have to answer that question, as Edward would be there with me to answer for himself. But, like I stated, my day was already getting off to a bad start with the traffic light, and so either things could go up from here, or down.

I pulled up to Alice's house at about 8:00am, and she text me saying she was just finishing something off for her homework, and that she would be down in about 5 minutes. I didn't mind, because this gave me perfect chance to text Edward. I wanted him to know about my plan, and that if he wanted to remain anonymous, then he would have to tell me now. I pulled out my phone and started typing;

_Hey Edward, it's Bella. How are you?_

I didn't want to just go straight in and tell him, so I was going to be friendly and polite to him. About a minute later, my phone buzzed.

_Hi Bells, I'm good thanks. How are you?_

_Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but I think we should probably do it in person_

I decided half way through texting him that this was no conversation to be had over a text message; I needed to see his response in person.

_Okay...meet me just outside the main building when you arrive at school :) _

As soon as I finished reading my message, Alice came running down her path way with a massive binder in her small hands and he bag slung over her shoulder. She opened the door and started taking deep breaths of air. I shook my head at her and all her response was, "It's starting to rain and my hair will go frizzy!" To be honest, when Alice said that I had to laugh at her. I mean, here I was worrying about the day ahead of me, about me being pregnant and everyone knowing and my whole life sucking at this moment of time; and here was Alice, worrying about her hair, or having her homework in on time. She didn't have a clue. I drove away from the sidewalk and continued the normal journey to school, as if it was any normal day. As I turned into the parking lot, I noticed the small silver Volvo parked in its usual spot, with Edward leaned against the driver's side door. He noticed my car and his head immediately followed where my car was parking. I looked over at Alice and told her that I would follow her inside in a minute and that I needed to do something before I went in. She walked out and into the school, not even noticing Edward coming towards my car. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was about to be said. I opened my door before he could come directly to me, and I walked over to meet him halfway in the parking lot. I stared into his eyes to try and read what he was thinking, but I could see nothing but lush green. He half smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was contagious. I decided to break the ice.

"Hey Edward." I spoke really quietly for some reason, as if I didn't want him to hear me.

"Hey Bells." Okay, so now what? He didn't seem like he was going to continue talking, so I had to take the lead again.

"So, I just wanted to say that..." But he stopped me with his hand over my mouth. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to listen to him.

"Look Bella, I need to speak first, before you say anything. I've been going crazy thinking about what today is, you know, letting everyone know, and I just didn't know what to do. But, I've made up my mind and I'm not letting you go through this on your own Bells. I told you that from the beginning, I'm going to stick by you no matter what happens, I mean, this is my responsibility as well as yours and we need to do this together. Okay, I'm done talking now." He removed his hand from my face and took a deep breath. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked to start off with, then I let it sink in and I felt so happy and completely relieved in a way. I mean, a part of me really wanted Edward to be there with me to explain, but I always thought that maybe he would say no and that would be that. He kept staring at me once he saw I wasn't planning on speaking.

"Bells? You know, you don't have to agree..." But this time, I cut him off with a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just embraced him. He eventually grasped what I was doing and he wrapped his arms around my back. All I said to him was in a whisper.

"Thank you so much Edward." After about a minute of constant hugging, I let go of him and grabbed my bag out of my car, and me and Edward decided that now was better than later and we walked together to the main office, where the principal's office is situated. My nerved grew with every step I took, my breathing increased and my heart started beating faster. This was for the best, and now that Edward was here with me, it gave me that little extra confidence and comfort to tell the school. Edward and I walked up to the front desk where the little old receptionist, Mrs. Hale, was sat, typing something up on the computer. She looked up and smiled a pleasant smile at us.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She has silver white hair that was tied in a neat bun, with her glasses hanging around her neck. She looked like your typical school receptionist. I looked at Edward, who looked at me as if to tell me that I would be doing the speaking.

"Yeah, umm, can we see the principal please? It's quite urgent." Was my being pregnant urgent? Weird and unplanned, yes, but urgent? She picked up her phone on the desk and typed in a number and told us to wait over on the sofa that was in the office. We did as she said, and within about 10 minutes, the principal came out of her office. The principal's name was Mr. Charles. He was in his mid 40's with the signs of greying to his black hair. His wife worked at the school as the nurse, and I would ask him if I could speak with her today as well.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, what brings you two to my office today?" He said as we followed him into his office. We sat on two chairs in front of his desk, where he sat in his own chair. I decided that it was probably better just to get it over with and say it.

"Well Mr Charles, Edward and I have some news that we think you should know." His facial expression changed from quite chirpy to serious in a matter of seconds. He waved his hand for me to carry on. So I did.

"Well, I don't know how to say this subtly, so...I'm pregnant." He looked shocked then, and his face seemed to turn a lighter shade.

"And I'm the father." Edward spoke unexpectedly. I smiled over at him as he grabbed my hand underneath the desk. This just showed me that he was happy with coming with me. Mr Charles walked out of the room for a minute, and then reappeared with his wife, Mrs Charles. I was a little confused, so he explained.

"I thought that if the nurse was here, you would be a little bit more comfortable. Plus, she's a woman so..." The nurse smiled at me and she sat down on a spare seat.

"So Isabella..." She was cut off by Edward's voice.

"Her name is Bella." Was all he said.

"Okay, Bella, do you know how many weeks you are now?" I could remember what the doctor has told me at the clinic just yesterday, and explained.

"Well, I went to the doctors yesterday, just to check how many weeks I was and to see if the baby was okay, and the doctor said I was 9 weeks yesterday." She nodded and the principal still looked a little pale, but his colour was starting to go back to normal.

"Okay and, I'm taking that Edward is the father?" That was a little bit of a stupid question. I mean, why the hell would Edward be here if he wasn't anything to do with this baby? I rolled my eyes in my mind and before I could answer, I heard Edward's voice.

"Yes, I'm the father. Bella and I both thought that it was about time that the school knew of our situation, you know, in case anything happened to Bella." He smiled his perfect smile at the nurse and she smiled back. Like I said, his smile was contagious.

"Well, obviously your parents must know, so we don't need to contact them, but I would like to talk to you about your options."

"We've already looked at other options, and there's no way I'm having an abortion and I don't think I can give the baby up for adoption, so this seems like the only solution. Edward and I have both talked about this, and we really only came in here today to just let you know, like Edward said." As I stopped talking, I could feel my stomach turning and I started to feel queasy. The nurse and the principal started talking together then, but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying; I was too busy trying not to puke right in front of them. Then, I could hear Edward's voice, and I seemed to be able to listen to him. He was staring into my eyes, with a worried look on his face.

"Bells, what's the matter? Is it the baby?" He started panicking. I looked at him and as I stood up to make a run to the nearest bathroom, I shouted.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

After about 10 minutes of constant puking and eating mints, I made my way back to the office. On the way, I could hear Edward talking to the nurse.

"Edward, when the mother is sick, it means the baby is doing fine. It's just a symptom of being pregnant. You might also see Bella go off some food, and really like weird combinations of food. Also, her mood is going to change a bit, but that's because of her hormones going crazy. If you want, I can speak to you in my office later and give you a crash course on what to look out for."

"Thanks Mrs Charles. I'm just glad that the baby is okay." Oh my gosh! Edward really cared about this baby already. He didn't seem to be coping with the fact that he was going to be a father, but he was obviously thinking about me and the baby to be worried that much. I walked back into the office and immediately blushed when the nurse and Edward both looked at me.

"Sorry." Was all I could say. The nurse laughed a little and Edward walked over to me.

"Are you okay Bells?" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I didn't expect it, but it felt right. I smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I should be getting used to that." Edward laughed and we sat back down in the two chairs. The nurse told us that the principal had to go and take care of something, so we could go now. Before we left she told us both that if we needed anything then we could go and talk to her. We both thanked her and walked out. I decided to walk back out to my car until the bell went for second period. Edward followed me and we both sat on one of the benches near my car.

"Thank you so much Edward." It was quite random for me to say, but I was meaning to tell him. He gave me a confused looked, so I explained.

"I've been meaning to tell you that, so I thought I'd tell you now. Just thank you for being here with me today, and for supporting me." His hand was on the table, so I reached over to squeeze it, but as I went to pull my hand back, he linked our fingers. I didn't pull away, because as I said before, it felt right.

"So, when's your next scan? I want to be there, if that's alright with you?"

"My next scan is in 3 weeks time, when I'm 12 weeks. I would love for you to be there as well Edward." I smiled and he did the same. I was so happy that he would want to come with me to my next scan, not that Esme wasn't amazing for coming with me. After about 20 minutes, the second bell went and we both got up and started walking. I stopped as I got to the doors and Edward looked confused as to why.

"I wonder if anyone knows yet?" I said. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Who cares if they know or don't Bells. I mean, they were going to find out in a couple of months when you start showing properly." I cared if everyone knew! I mean, like I've said a dozen times before, Forks is a small town, and once some major news gets out, everyone knows. I knew that everyone would eventually find out, but it's embarrassing when everyone starts staring at you; and plus, nothing like this has really happened in Forks, so it's big news for a teenager to get pregnant. Edwards came right up to my face, which bought me out of my thoughts, and he grabbed my hands.

"Bella, it's going to be fine. I'll be with you, so you won't go through this alone. And plus, I doubt anyone even knows yet." I took a deep breath and nodded my head as a sign that I was ready to walk inside the school. Edward let go of my hands as we opened the door, but he stayed close to my side, which made me feel more comfortable. The hall way was busy, which wasn't very good. In the back of my mind, I thought that it wasn't even possible for anyone to know yet, I mean, it had only been a half hour since I left the principal's office, unless the principal has made a big announcement to everyone, then I was officially screwed. I really needed to calm down.

To my surprise and relief, no one even noticed that I had walked into the building. I was kind of shocked at how people didn't already know, I mean, I had worried and stressed over it all day and all last night, and nothing actually happened. I looked at Edward and he had his gorgeous smile around his lips. I smiled back and told him I would see him later. I walked down to my locker and pulled out the books to my next class, which was English – my favourite subject – and walked down the hall to the class which was already half full. We were learning about Romeo and Juliet, and so we had to do silent reading, which I enjoyed as I didn't have to make any contact with anyone. Occasionally, I would look around the room to see if anyone was looking at me, but everyone's heads were staring at the book in front of them. English went by really quickly, and before I knew it, maths had flown by and it was lunch time. I saw Edward at a table with Alice and Jasper, and also Emmett and Rosalie. I smiled to Edward as I walked in, and he smiled back, so I got my lunch and went to sit down at the same table. I didn't know for a fact that I was invited to sit, but Alice was there, and she was my best friend, so I was going to sit by her no matter what. Rosalie Hale was an acquaintance that I would probably say hi to if I saw her in town or something, but we weren't really good friends. As I walked over to the table, I could see Alice turn her head and wave at me to sit by her, and in doing so, I ended up sitting next to Edward. He leaned into me and whispered,

"How did your classes go?"

"They went fine. No one even spoke to me or anything. I think this will be a lot easier than I thought, Edward." I smiled and he smiled back. I could see Jasper looking at us funny from the corner of my eye, but then again, he had no idea about my being pregnant, nor did he know that his brother was the father. I don't think Emmett knew either, because he never said anything to me. I carried on with eating my ham bagel, when all of a sudden, I could smell a very distinctive smell; a smell that I could remember being so foul, it actually made me physically sick. Then I remembered what it could of been; sausages.

I could remember opening my refrigerator at my house and smelling the most disgusting smell every, and it made me sick...and this was the exact same smell. Then, as I looked around, I could see someone on the table next to ours had a plate of sausages. At that moment, I could see Edward looking at me funny, but I had no time to explain, so I ran out of the cafeteria, and straight into the girls' bathroom. After I was done throwing up, I washed my face to clear the sheen of sweat, and walked back out into the hallway. I was surprised to find Edward waiting outside for me. I looked at him and immediately blushed.

"Sorry." Was all I could say. He laughed and he walked over and hugged me.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault Bells. I mean, I thought it was a good thing that you were throwing up." I laughed at my embarrassment.

"I know it's good for the baby and everything, but it's still gross! It was the sausages...I cannot be around them when I'm like this, they just make me sick. My mum said that I would go off some foods and start to like weird mixture of other foods." Edward left the embrace and he smiled at me, sympathetically. I smiled back and we both walked back into the cafeteria and over to the table. Luckily, no one asked any questions as to why I suddenly ran from the room, but I could see Alice giving me a knowing look. After that, lunch went back quite quickly, and the bell rang for 5th period Biology. This was the only lesson I had with Edward, so we walked together and decided to sit on separate tables, so I sat on the table in front of him. As everyone else finally piled into the classroom, I had a girl named Jessica sit next to me on my desk, and in front of me were Tanya and Lauren. These girls were like the 'it' girls of school, or at least they thought they were. I personally disliked all of them because they thought we lived in Los Angles rather than Forks. They always had fake tan on and sun glasses, even though it was sunny for only 2 weeks of the year in Forks. My teacher, Mr Wright told us that we had to do book work, which was a relief to me as I really didn't want to do partner work with Jessica, as she wasn't the brightest bulb in the class. I got on and started writing my work, whilst I saw the three girls all lean in close to each other, as if they were talking about someone who was near them at the time. About 5 minutes later, I turned around to see Edward who was doing the work the same as me. I turned back around and noticed that Tanya had a sly smile on her face. She turned around and leaned over to me and whispered,

"So, Bella, when is it due?" When she said this, I was confused as to what she was talking about, and then it finally hit me. She knew. They all knew.

"I...ummm...don't know what you're talking about." I wasn't going to admit to them that I was pregnant. I could see Tanya's face lift as I said this, as if I was just given bait, and I had taken it without even knowing it.

"Oh, come on Bella, I mean, don't act dumb to us. Everyone will soon know that you're preg..." I stopped her from finishing her sentence before anyone else heard. She smiled a wicked smile at me, and I knew that she was getting what she wanted from me, what reaction she wanted. When I didn't reply, Lauren stepped in.

"So, tell us Bella, who's your baby daddy? Is it someone in this school? Or don't you even know?" They all laughed evilly and I could feel my throat close up and the tears start to make an appearance at the edges of my eyes. Then, Jessica made me crack.

"Let's face it girls, she's just a slag. I mean, look at her, she doesn't even know who the father is, let alone what school he goes to or what he even does...she's just a big ugly bitch that's stupid enough to get herself knocked up." After she talked to the other two girls as if I wasn't even there, I got up and ran out of the room, the tears already falling from my eyes. It wasn't even half way through the lesson, so I decided that I should probably go to my car and go home. This was what I was worrying about all day, and it was way worse than what I thought it would have been like. As I was walking out to my car, I was wondering how the three girls knew about me. I mean, I hadn't really shown any signs or said anything except for when I was out in the hallways talking to Edward. They probably heard me then, and I was angry at myself for not being more careful. I walked into my car, shoved my back in the back seat and started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot. I didn't know where to go, but I knew I couldn't be where many people were, especially my mother and father, who would both shout at me for leaving school. I kept driving and driving until I reached the beach by La Push, the reservation not too far from where I lived. It seemed to be deserted, so I parked up, got out and started walking along the beach. The tears were still coming fast and free and I didn't really care. I was thinking about Edward, and what he would do when he knew why I left school. Should I call him and let him know? Or should I just leave it for a while until he calls me? I was so confused, so I ended up sitting on a piece of drift wood that had made a good bench. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing to myself. This was so very wrong! Then suddenly, a voice startled me.

"Ummm, are you alright?" As soon as I heard it, I jumped a mile. I never saw anyone on the beach when I had first arrived, so I didn't expect anyone to appear out of nowhere. I looked up to see a very tall boy, about my age, who was very russet-colour skinned and had very dark features. He looked quite buff as well, as he had a tight fitted t-shirt on, with board shorts and some flip flops. His hair was very dark and spiky. He was actually really handsome, and if I was in a better state, I would probably of given him a full evaluation, but instead, I kept sobbing and wasn't able to answer his question. He kneeled down in front of me and started talking again.

"Are you hurt? Or are you in trouble? Why are you crying?" He was saying in a very soothing voice, almost serene and relaxing. I looked up and managed to try and talk.

"Well, I don't know how you can help me on my problem to be honest." I laughed, and he gave me a confused look. Then he smiled back.

"Try me." He replied. He was going to get a shock now.

"Well, let's see, I'm 9 weeks pregnant with a baby by a boy who I kind of like, but he's giving me mixed signals. Also, my father's practically disowned me and three girls at my school are already tormenting me. Oh yeah, and I'm only 17. Can you solve my problem?" I asked. His smile was gone and he had a straight face. He shook his head no and I laughed at him.

"What's your name?" He asked. It was a bit random after what I had told him, but I answered nevertheless.

"Bella. What's yours?"

"I'm Jacob. But you can call me Jake."

* * *

A/N- okay, so I hope you like this chapter. :)

Anyone who has any advice on the whole pregnancy thing would be much appreciated :D

Also, what would you think of me maybe doing and EPOV chapter somewhere soon??  
If loads of people want it then just let me know and I might write a chapter in Edward's pov and what his feelings are towards the baby and Bella :)

Love you all, R+R and talk to you later :)

Rhiannon x


	7. Plans of a Different Nature EPOV

A/N - Hey everyone! Okay, so this chapter had been requested by a lot of you who reviewed the last chapter, so without futher ado...

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW!!! (even though it's incredibly short ''/ )

Long awaited chapter from Edward's brain. How he feels about everything and what not. I think you'll be surprised at how much he really does care about Bella :)

Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to twilite4eva :) such a wonderful review, made me smile :D

Anyways, enjoy this very short chapter (sorry :( )

Discalimer - I do not own Twilight :)

* * *

I never ever, in a million years thought that I would even be in the situation I'm in. I always had the idea of getting through school with my football skills and my intelligence, then maybe getting a scholarship to a nice college, then after achieving what I've wanted to do and have a stable job, maybe then I could settle down, get married and maybe have kids.

My plans were now coming much quicker than I realised.

Now my plans include me looking after a baby, at 17. Mine and Bella's baby.

I couldn't believe it when I first found out. She told me, but there was just no way that it could of been mine! I mean, yeah, maybe I did sleep with her, but it was one time, a mistake. We were both drunk, so we couldn't exactly be sure for any protection, and it was all in the moment. The day she uttered the words from her mouth,

'I'm pregnant, and it's your baby.' I will never forget it. That was the day that my plans were to be stopped and completely shuffled around.

Now, I know what you're all thinking; teenage pregnancy, the father is probably going to do a runner. Well, you thought wrong! There was no way that I was ever going to run out on Bella, even if it had maybe popped into my mind at the beginning, but I wasn't going to abandon my baby, or my baby's mother. The truth is, is that I'd had a thing for Bella, even before the party and she told me she was pregnant. There's always been a part of me that's just seemed to really notice her. She doesn't know this; because I told her straight when she tried something on with me that this would just make things complicated. I only said it because, I didn't want to add more stress to her. If she wasn't pregnant, then I would probably mention to her that I liked her, but this just made it that little bit more complicated.

"Edward...are you ready for school?" Shouted Esme. I looked over at the clock to see that it was nearly 8:45am. School started at 9, so I was running a little late. I jumped up off my bed and grabbed my English paper on 'Wuthering Heights'. This was why I was running late, because I was up until midnight trying to complete it. I know what you're thinking, I probably shouldn't of left it until the night before, but I've had football practice and I was over Bella's house last night, talking about what was going to happen today.

I walked downstairs and say my mother and father in the kitchen, eating breakfast. I walked over and kissed my mom on the cheek, whilst I patted my dad's shoulder. I opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water to drink so that I had something in my stomach.

"How are you this morning, Edward?" My dad asked. Me and my dad were getting on better ever since Bella's dad, Charlie, came round here to give my parents the 'good news' about Bella and I. It was the most horrific thing ever! There was shouting, and I remember Charlie actually hit Bella across the face. When he did that, it took everything inside of me to not get up and hit him back. I felt very protective of Bella, and especially as she was carrying MY baby. After that night, my dad explained to me about being a good father, and how he was proud that I wasn't going to run away from my problems. My mom was the best ever. She obviously wasn't thrilled, but she excepted it quicker, as did Bella's mom. Bella's dad, on the other hand, was another issue altogether. She told me that he hasn't really spoken to her ever since that night, apart from the occasional 'hello'. He was completely ashamed of her, and I thought he needed to get over it and just accept it, like the other parents. Maybe I should try speaking to him? Or would that just cause more grief on Bella?

I brought myself out of my thoughts and answered my father.

"I'm okay thanks, just need to get going to school. See you at about 4:00pm." I grabbed my keys off of the counter and walked outside, over to my car. As I drove into school, I could see Bella standing by her car, as we had planned last night. She was getting a little bigger now, and the signs of a bump were more prominent. I could remember the day that we both decided to tell the school about the baby, just in case of any problems. We were sat in Biology; the only class we have together. She was sat in front of me, and I knew that there was going to be trouble when I saw the 3 nastiest, sluttish girls ever walk in and sit by her...

* * *

I couldn't really make out what they were actually saying to her, but I had a gut feeling that they were being nasty. I tried to lean forward a little, just to try and get the gist of why they were being so nasty, because me and Bella hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant, and it had only been a couple of hours since we told the principal. I tried to look at Bella's facial expressions hoping it would indicate something. It didn't.

The class began and, to my dismay, we had partner work. I hated working in partners or teams; I was more of an individual worker, and I hated sharing anything with anybody. My partner was a boy named Eric. He was alright, I mean, he was on the football team with me and he wasn't the worst choice of a partner, so I just had to bear it. The work wasn't hard; because I was a 'jock', I had the reputation of being an idiot, and only being good enough to play football, but what everyone didn't know is that I was actually quite smart. I tried to keep it to myself, because I would be taken the crap out of. So, I continued doing my work, trying to be as independent as possible, when I could see Bella from the corner of my eye. Her face had changed, and she was looking very, sad? I think that was the right expression, because she also looked angry and hurt and basically, all of the bad emotions were in her face at once. Then, I looked over at Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. They each had very sly looking smiles on their faces, which told me that they were causing trouble. They were sniggering and talking to Bella, which made Bella's expressions look even more troubled. I wanted to get up and grab Bella and walk out of the class and go somewhere we could talk, where she could cry, whatever she wanted to do. I never realised until that moment how much I actually cared about her.

That was when it happened. Bella stood up and ran out of the classroom, and by the looks of her face, she was crying. It took all I had not to run after her, because then people would start asking questions, and I was 100% sure that the three witches would of been happy enough to explain to the class the situation. No, I had to stay where I was for the time being. As soon as the class let out, I would try and find Bella and talk to her. As for the here and now, I had to sort out the three bitches in front of me. I decided to try and charm them, then sort them out. I poked Jessica with my pen whilst the teacher was looking outside for Bella.

"Hey, Jess, what was that about?" I wanted to know for certain what they had said to hurt Bella. They all faced me now and had smirks on their evil faces.

"Well, we heard that she's up the duff." They cackled like witches, which made my insides turn with disgust. Did they know I had something to do with that? That I was the father?

"How do you know? I mean, who did you hear it from?" They looked around to see if the teacher was back in the room, then turned back to me.

"Well, Tanya and I were in the girls' bathroom at lunch and we could hear someone puking their guts up. We decided to wait around to see who it was, and when we found out it was Bella, well, we needed to see why she was throwing up..." I waved my hand for them to continue, afraid of what they were going to uncover next. I'd remembered that that was when I went out to see if Bella was okay, after she had puked because of the smell of sausages.

"...so, as she walked out of the bathroom, we could hear her talking to someone, a boy, most likely the daddy of this little situation, and she was saying that she knew that throwing up was good for the baby, but it was gross. Well, we put all of the information together and, voile la, little goody two shoes Bella is having a baby." They laughed again. I couldn't help but feel relieved when they didn't realise who was outside with Bella, but that didn't make me feel any better about what had happened to Bella. I turned back to my work and carried on as normal, all the while thinking about ways of getting those evil bitches back, and also, thinking of all the places Bella could off gone. Then, as soon as the bell rang to signal the end of class, I was up like a light and pulled my cell out from my pocket. I walked over to my locker to put my books away, whilst on my phone, ringing Bella's cell. It went to answer phone, so I left a quick message asking her to call me back ASAP. As I was fumbling around with my locker, I could feel a presence behind me, so, I quickly shot around, ready to punch someone for standing too close, when I caught a glimpse of my two brothers, standing way too close for my liking. My heart was racing, and I gave them both a scowl for crapping me up, but when they didn't move away, or back up a little for me to actually breathe, I knew something was wrong. Now, I get along really well with my brothers, because we're all practically the same age. I'm the youngest at 17, with Jasper older than me, and then Emmett at just older than Jasper, as he was my adopted brother, but has always been introduced as my normal brother. Other than the normal male teenage arguments that we have, we're pretty close and tight. We never really had secrets either, and to keep this secret from them was a little hard, as I didn't really know how to explain to them. I had a feeling when I looked back at their faces that they possibly knew about Bella and me.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" I asked casually. They looked at each other and then back at me with the same looks.

"Edward, what the hell is the matter with you??" Emmett replied. Oh yeah, they knew alright. And my guess on who spilled was my darling mother. I tried to act dumb, as if I didn't know what they were on about.

"Ummm, I think you've had one too many hits with the baseball Em, because you're not making any sense bro." I laughed, but they didn't look amused.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you bloody dare play dumb with us." Jasper replied quite sternly.

"Jesus, sorry FATHER!" I shouted. It was like being interrogated by the police. Okay, the dumb act wasn't working; I guess it's time to face the music.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you know and who's told you?"

"We know that you've got a girl knocked up and that you decided not to tell your own brothers. And mom told us, because she thought we ought to know. Jesus Edward, I thought you'd be a little bit more careful." God, they really knew how to make a guy feel even more shitty than he was. I looked away from them, not knowing what to say.

"Look, I never planned for this to happen, it's not like I'm all fine and dandy with this. I'm going to be a father, I'm going to have to look after another human being, and to be quite honest, I don't need you two being complete dick heads about it. I already feel crappy, and now, there's a chance that everyone in the whole entire school is going to find out, so I need to go and talk to Bella." I pushed my way passed them both and walked outside to my car. I tried Bella again, this time she answered her phone.

"Hi Edward." She said with a really sad voice.

"Hey Bells, I saw what happened with those stupid girls, where are you?"

"I'm at my house, I just needed to get away from that place. Does anyone else know yet?" She said with a panicked voice.

"No one else knows, well, except for my brothers. My mom told them, but I suppose they had a right to know. Look, I'll be going to my house now to drop off my school stuff, but then I have football practice. After that, do you want me to come over?" I wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Umm...yeah, if you want to. I mean, if you don't have anything else to do. I'll see you later." And she hung up.

* * *

So, that was what happened, and that's how I'm driving to school today. After I sorted some stuff out with my brothers and with Bella, there didn't seem to be anymore problems. And today, Bella and I were going to the hospital at 12.00pm, so that they could check the baby. Bella was nearly 10 weeks pregnant, but they wanted to scan her, because she was a young mother, and they wanted to make sure the baby was okay. In a way, I was nervous to be going with her, but at the same time excited. I mean, I was going to see my child for the first time. Sure, it may be from inside Bella's stomach, but it was still going to be extraordinary. Bella never did tell me where she was the day she left school early, but I knew she wasn't just at her house, like she said. She was somewhere else, and for some reason, she didn't want to tell me.

I pulled into a parking space at school and walked over to Bella. I could see my brothers staring at me whilst I was walking, which really bugged me. I smiled as Bella saw me coming towards her. I don't know why, but she looked really beautiful today. She had a plain white tee on, with some jeans and a blue cardigan. I really did like her in the colour blue, like when she wore blue the night that we, well, you know. Her long brown hair was cascading down her back in loose curls which looked gorgeous. Through her top, you could see the bump a little, which was weird but also a bit worrying. I mean, it wouldn't be long before people started working it out, and with Tanya, Jessica and Lauren's new information to back it up, there were bound to be people who would know by the end of the day, guaranteed.

"Hey Bells. So, I'll meet you by here at 11.45am?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be here. Umm, I'll see you later Edward." She smiled, and walked off. I watched her walk away, and she really was beautiful.

I walked into the school building with a smile on my face, which was kind of weird for me, as I really didn't like school all that much. I was smiling because, even though this baby had shuffled my life plans all up, it was bringing Bella and I closer together, which I think is kind of coincidence.

* * *

A/N - So, what did you think??

Like I said, sorry for this chapter being so short compared to other chapters. I promise I'll write a longer one the next time I do an EPOV chapter :)

So, R+R as usual, I got a lot of good reviews last time :D

I'll dedicate the next chapter to someone who gives me an awesome review :P

Next chapter will be in BPOV and it will carry on from this, so I won't have to back track too far, but, I will reveil what happened at the beach with Jacob ;)

Rhiannon x


	8. Mix n Match

A/N - Hey everyone :) Here's chapter 8 of PAS (btw, PAS is short for Pregnant and 17)

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a few people: you-won't-see-an-iguana-here and also alice's twin at heart. Two amazing reviews :)

So, enjoy this chapter, it's my longest so far :)

* * *

"_I'm Jacob. But you can call me Jake."_

He was very handsome, with russet coloured skin and short spiky black hair, and by the looks of his skin tight top, he seemed very muscular. He held out his hand and I took it to shake. He had a gorgeous smile, with very white teeth. I couldn't help but smile back, even though I didn't even know this person. He seemed very pleasant.

"So, Bella, you...umm...you said you were pregnant?" He asked in a question, but I could tell he was just making sure he heard me properly. I smiled at his nonchalance at the question. I looked at him and my smile faded a little.

"Yes, you heard correct." He shook his head in agreement and then he sat next to me on the drift wood and I moved a little to make more room.

"Look, I don't know you, but I can see you obviously feel like crap, am I right?" He gestured for me to speak. I smiled at him; I could talk to him so easily.

"No, you're right."

"Well, I'm a very good listener, and, I don't know why, but you seem like a really genuine girl who's in trouble. Why don't you start from the beginning?" He smiled at me and I nodded. I told him everything; I told him about the party, about my long time crush on Edward, who he didn't know, I told him about the day I found out, about telling my parents, about telling Edward's parents, and then I finished by telling him about today and about the three girls. He was right, he was a very good listener because we must of been sat there for at least an hour and a half, with me doing most of the talking, obviously, with the occasional 'hmm' and 'ahh' from Jake. By the end of my story, I'd cried some more and I felt refreshed for getting it all off of my chest to some random person. I turned to Jake after 5 minutes complete silence and he looked at me.

"God, you're not very lucky are you?" I had to laugh, because in a way, it was so very true. I mean, what are the chances that a small town girl can get pregnant on her first time having sex, with the most popular boy in school, and to have mixed views from the parents.

"I'm sorry to put all of this onto you, I mean, you're just a random person who mistakenly decided to talk to the girl crying on her own, on a piece of drift wood. If anyone is unlucky at the moment, it's you for running into me and my mess." I turned my head away, ashamed of what was happening to me, and for bringing an innocent boy into the centre of it. He put his hand on top of my own and he squeezed my fingers. I instantly turned around to see him smiling at me. I looked at my hand, and for an instant, I liked the look of our hands connected together. I looked back up to Jake as he was about to speak.

"Bella, I really don't feel unlucky today. I actually feel lucky _because _I met you." I smiled a genuine smile at him. He really was sweet for saying that, even if he didn't mean it. I felt as though I had an instant connection to Jake, and I needed to keep a hold of it, because it made me feel happy and good. It was getting pretty late since I'd left school, so I decided to make my way home. Jake and I shared our numbers and he told me to call him if I ever needed a talk. I thanked him and we separated.

* * *

That day was one of the best and worst days of my life so far. Bad because of what those girls had said to me; good because of meeting Jake. Edward had rang me several times during my escape from reality, but as he called for the fourth time, I answered and told him I was fine. I didn't tell him about Jake; I didn't really know why exactly. He came around to my house at about 7.00pm that evening, to discuss what was happening tomorrow. Tomorrow I was going to go for another scan, just to make sure the baby is fine. I was surprised that Edward actually wanted to come with me, but nevertheless, I was excited to see our baby again. It was feeling more and more real every week, because my stomach as growing little by little, day by day. If I put a t-shirt on, you could clearly see my small bump. In school I would wear baggy tops or jumpers and sweat shirts over my t-shirts, just in case anyone saw and guessed I was pregnant. It wouldn't be long until everyone knew anyways, what with my stomach growing, and Jessica, Tanya and Lauren spreading the rumours around school Edward had told me that his brothers knew now, which I was fine with, considering they were his family, and they had a right to know. It was everyone else I was worried about.

So, I met Edward in the parking lot on the morning of the scan, just to go over the times. I was going to meet him at 11:45am outside, and then we would drive down to the hospital. The morning classes went quite quickly, and by the time I looked around, it was already 4th period and I would be leaving early in another 10 minutes. I wasn't going to explain to my English teacher the real reason why I had to leave early, so I had a note saying that I was going to the dentist. My mom informed the principal and so did Esme for Edward. I was packing all of my books away when I noticed Tanya and Lauren staring at me from across the room. Yesterday, they must of found out that I was pregnant because they kept asking me when the baby was due and pregnancy-related questions. I didn't take any notice of them before now, and they hadn't spoken to me at all during the first 3 lessons. I hoped they wouldn't call me out in front of the whole class when I got up to leave. When I looked over at the clock, I saw that it was nearly 11:45am and I had to leave. I got up with my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my note and gave it to the teacher. All the while, Tanya and Lauren where staring at me. The teacher nodded for me to go and I practically ran out of the room and finally let go of the breath I didn't realise I'd kept in. I walked out of the building and saw Edward leaning against his car with sunglasses on. He looked very mysterious, very sexy. He smiled as he saw me, and I walked over to him.

"Hey Edward." I said.

"Hey Bells, umm, I think it would be easier if we drive separately, purely because we don't have to come back for your car or mine." I nodded in agreement and walked over and got into my car. The hospital was literally a stone's throw away from the school, and it took not even 5 minutes to get there, so we were still early. Edward parked next to me and we got out and walked in together. I was feeling quite nervous now, not only for the scan itself, but for what Edward would think when he saw his baby for the first time. Would he love it? Would he completely freak out and have a panic attack? Would he change his mind about staying by me throughout this? All of these and so many other questions were rattling inside my skull, that I nearly missed my name being called to go into the doctor's room. The doctor's room was quite simple. White walls, white furniture, a hospital bed and a machine in the middle, with a desk and two chairs on the far side. The doctor was sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. As we closed the door, she got up. She was middle aged, with little bits of grey starting to show and glasses hanging on a neck tie. She walked over to us with a smile and greeted us both with handshakes.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Greene. You must be Bella, and you are...?" She looked at Edward for him to answer.

"Oh, umm, I'm Edward." He smiled a very charming smile at her, and she smiled back.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, please, have a seat." She gestured to the two chairs by the desk, so Edward and I walked over together. As we sat, Dr. Greene sat on the opposite side of us. She put her glasses on and grabbed a folder from her desk. She looked through it and then he placed it back in front of her and took her glasses back off. I looked over at Edward, and he was a little confused as to why she wasn't speaking. Finally, he got our attentions by coughing.

"So, Bella Swan, by your notes you are 9 weeks pregnant." I nodded in agreement and she looked over at Edward.

"And you are the father?" He nodded as well. She smiled and turned back to me.

"Okay, so Bella, have you been having any pain at all in your stomach?"

"No, not really." I answered.

"Okay," she made a note on a piece of paper, "what about any other symptoms? Have you been vomiting?"

"Yes, I've been sick a couple of times now. It's mostly when I smell sausages." I quivered at the thought of the smell.

"Yeah, that's normal for you to not like some foods." I nodded in agreement, and looked at Edward to see him try and keep a straight face at my preference to sausages. The doctor continued writing on the piece of paper, then she got up from her seat.

"Okay Bella, if you'd like to come over to the table, and we'll have a little look at your baby." I followed her and Edward followed me.

"Can you undo the first couple of buttons of your jeans please?" I unzipped my jeans and made sure the bottom of my stomach was showing. I climbed onto the table and the doctor was getting the machine set up. Edward sat on a chair next to the bed, and the doctor turned back to us with a bottle of gel.

"Okay Bella, this will be a little cold." My stomach reacted to the chill of the gel, but I got used to it. Then the doctor moved a pen like device over the goo, spreading it over my stomach. I was looking at Edward the whole time she did this, to see what his expression was like. He seemed okay, maybe a little off. Nerves?

"Okay Bella, I can see your baby. It looks good and healthy." She smiled at both of us. I was happy to know my baby was fine, and by the looks of Edward's face, he was happy too. Then, the doctor turned back to us.

"Now that you know your baby is fine, would you like to know what the sex of the baby is?" This was very surprising to me.

"What, you can already tell when it's only 9 weeks old?" I looked at Edward and he looked just as confused as me. The doctor laughed a little before speaking again.

"Yes, I can see what the sex of the baby is. Would you like to know?" I looked at Edward, who was looking down at me.

"Do we want to know?" I asked him. He looked like he was thinking, then he answered.

"Well, if we knew, then it could save a lot of hassle?" That was a good point, for many reasons really. It would save a lot of trouble if we knew what sex it was. I turned back to the doctor.

"Umm, we'd like to know what the sex is please." As I finished speaking, Edward grabbed my hand. He seemed nervous, but also excited. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. The doctor turned back to the screen, before turning back around to face us.

"Well, by the looks of the scan, it's a 90% chance that you're going to have a baby boy." Oh my God! A boy! I was going to have a son; Edward was going to have a son. I looked at him, and my eyes started tearing a little from the look on his face. He was smiling a big goofy smile, and he looked so happy to know it was a boy. I smiled back at him, and he squeezed my hand again.

"Would you like to see the baby on the screen?" The doctor asked, bringing my attention away from Edward. I smiled and nodded. Dr. Greene turned the monitor around, and there, in the middle of the screen, was our baby. I could see the outline of..._him_...perfectly, but she still pointed out the major body parts. Tears rolled down my face, and I was so happy, and it felt so real. The doctor gave me some tissue to wipe my stomach, and then she printed off a couple of photos of the scan.

"I'll give you two a minute alone." She said as she left her office. I couldn't stop looking at the pictures; _he_ was just so perfect. Edward kept looking at them as well, and the happiness was radiating from both of us. I looked at him and spoke to him for the first time in about half an hour.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked. I needed to know what he was thinking, what his emotions were. He looked up from the picture and he smiled at me.

"A boy, Bells. I'm going to have a son; we're going to have a son." He grabbed my hand again and brought it up to his mouth and he kissed my palm.

"I know, it's crazy to think that a little baby boy is actually inside my stomach." I put my hands over my little bump. Edward placed his hands on top of mine and we stayed like that, completely lost in our thoughts, for about 5 minutes. Afterwards, I got up off the table and as I zipped up my jeans, the doctor walked back into the room.

"Okay, you're free to go now. If there's any problems with yourself or the baby, then please don't hesitate to come in and talk to me. I'll ring you in the next couple of days to book you in for your next scan, other than that you can both go." She smiled as she sat back down in her chair. I grabbed my jacket and both Edward and I were on our way out of the door, when she started to speak again.

"By the way, that baby inside of you is going to be one handsome boy." She winked at us and we walked out. I looked at Edward, still trying to see if he was going to freak out. He looked completely relaxed. He smiled at me and we walked off down the corridor. I promised myself that I would talk to him and find out what he was thinking as soon as we got into the parking lot. We walked over to our cars, but Edward didn't get into his immediately. I walked over to him and I didn't know what made me do it, but I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. I had a rush of emotions, maybe because he hadn't already left the hospital, but it just really felt like Edward and I was a proper couple. He looked down at our hands, then back up at my face, and then I saw his gorgeous smile. He started rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb before he pulled me into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his back and we hugged for what seemed like days. As I left the hug, I needed to make sure of one thing.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" He nodded, but looked a little confused.

"Well, I was just wondering, what are you thinking at the moment?" It sounded so stupid. I mean, how can someone tell you what they're thinking, but I needed to know for certain. He chuckled a little before he answered.

"You really want to know what I'm thinking Bella?" I nodded my head this time.

"Well, when we first arrived at the hospital, I was feeling very, very nervous, I mean, I didn't know what to expect. Then, as we were sat in the doctor's office, talking to her, my nerves grew and I felt sick..." Oh God. This wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted to know what he thought about the baby, but then I noticed he hadn't finished talking.

"...but when I saw the baby, OUR baby on that screen, well, it was the most surreal experience of my life. I mean, to think that there's an actual person growing inside of you, a person who will have my DNA, who will maybe look like me, well, it's more amazing than anything I could think of." A big, goofy smile broke out across my face. What he'd just described was exactly what I was thinking. The way he felt when he saw the baby was what I felt when I saw him.

"Oh my gosh Edward, I felt exactly the same. It was amazing! And it's a boy, so it's going to have all of your features." If our baby looked anything like Edward, then he would be one gorgeous baby. A big smile cracked on Edward's face.

"A boy, Bells. I'm going to be a dad to a baby boy. I can't believe it. I mean, I know that most people would look at us and think that we're just a couple of stupid teenagers, for actually attempting to raise a child, but after looking at the photo, I don't see how we can't look after our baby." YES! This was what I'd only dreamt of Edward saying; he's actually happy for us to raise this baby together. To be honest, I could of stood out in that parking lot all night long, talking to Edward about the baby, but we both had to go home, so we decided to go to Edward's house, so we could tell them we were expecting a boy, and then I'd go back to my house on my own, considering my dad will probably kill Edward, and then I'd tell my mom, at least.

Esme and Carlisle were both very happy to learn they would have a grandson, and they were also happy that the baby was fine. I told Edward that I'd see him tomorrow in school, and we departed. I went home then, and after explaining to my mom about the scan, she was just as happy as Edward's parents. The only difference was that there was one person who was missing all of the news, whether it was for a good reason or not. I saw my dad sitting in the living room, watching the TV, so I decided that now would be a good time to talk to him. I walked him and stood in front of him. He tried to move his head to look past me at the television, so I turned around and switched it off. His face looked, first of all shocked at my sudden outburst at him, but also the start of looking angry.

"Bella, turn the TV back on now!" Was all he said. This had to be sorted once and for all.

"No dad, now, me and you need to talk." I sat down on the little wooden coffee table in front of my dad, and he huffed and puffed, like when a parent talks to a teenager about something.

"Okay, I know that you're obviously upset because I'm preg..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because my dad cut me off.

"Don't even say that word!" He spat at me. He was being very rational, and I wasn't going to take it.

"What word, PREGNANT?" He quivered and his face twisted. He was being ridiculous.

"Well, guess what dad, I am pregnant! In fact I'm 9 weeks pregnant, and I had my second scan today, just in case you didn't know." I was being sarcastic towards him. He deserved it, after the way he's been reacting towards me. He completely shut up after I spoke, which surprised me, as I was expecting him to stand up and start shouting back at me.

"Look, I know you're upset, hell, everyone who's involved is upset in one way or another. But the fact is dad, is that I will be keeping this baby, whether you like it or not. I don't care if you never speak to me again after this, but I want you to know my decisions, and if possible, I would like it if you could be involved with mom as much as you can. The situation might not be to everyone's liking, but we're all getting on with it and coping. I mean, do you think that if I could choose to have a baby at 17 then I would?" He was still quiet, so I carried on.

"The point is, is that, I really want you to support me, and I want my dad back because he's been absent from my life the past couple of weeks." A tear slipped from my eye. He looked sad now, and the anger had completely washed away.

"Also, I don't want you to not be a part of my son's life. He'll need a grandpa." His head shot around to look at me. Then, for the first time since I started talking, he spoke.

"You're having a boy?" I nodded my head yes, and his face changed in a slight way, almost happy. Then, after a long silence, where you could see my dad was thinking, he turned to me and surprised the hell out of me.

"Well, my grandson is going to need some guidance from me when he's born." I smiled as more tears fell, with pure relief cleaning out the block that had been there since my dad stopped talking to me. He opened up his arms for me to embrace, and I literally ran into him, and squeezed him so tightly. I hugged him for about 5 minutes straight; I loved him so much! This was the first time since I got told I was pregnant that I was full of love. Sure, if the situation didn't exist at all, I would be even happier, but, today at the pregnancy scan, I realised how much I actually care about my baby boy, about my father, and also, how much I care about Edward. He was really great today at the hospital, and he looked happy about the fact that we were going to have a boy. That night, I went upstairs and I just fell asleep peaceful, for the first night in a long time. It was the best night's sleep I'd ever had.

* * *

I woke up to a lovely sunny day in Forks, which was really surprising, considering Forks never had sunny days. I felt amazing when I woke up, like I was on cloud nine. Everything that could of gone right, considering the circumstances, was going right. My dad accepted my decision to keep the baby; my mother was just being so super, Edward's family was accepting, Edward was being absolutely amazing, and most importantly, my baby was doing fine. Everything was great!

Today was a Friday, and I was grateful for the weekend after stressing a hell of a lot this week. I got up, got dressed in a pair of slouch jeans and a plain tee, with my converses, and I shoved my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs, grabbed a breakfast bar and walked out to my car.

I arrived at school on time, and I saw Edward, who waved at me in my car. I smiled and parked up. As I got out, I noticed Edward's two older brothers, Emmett and Jasper, were staring at me. It made me a little uncomfortable, but then I saw Edward walk over to me, and my comfort was restored.

"Hey Bella." He said, smiling. I smiled back; he really was amazing.

"Hey Edward, ummm, I don't know if you know this, but your two brothers have just stared at me since I turned up in the parking lot." He looked over his shoulder at his brothers, and he waved. They quickly turned their heads and started walking into the building. I laughed, and so did Edward. He had an amazing laugh.

"So, Bella, I wanted to ask you something." Oh, okay. This wasn't what I was expecting. I nodded for him to continue, so he did.

"Well, tonight is the first football game since spring break, and I was wondering if you'd like to come and watch me?" Oh my gosh! I'd dreamt about Edward Cullen asking me to watch him play football before, but never in a million years did I think it would come true! Before I could answer, he started talking again.

"Alice and Rosalie are going with my brothers, and well, you don't have to go if you don't want to." He said.

"No, no, I'd love to go." I smiled at him and then he told me that he'd see me later.

The day shot by after that. The excitement of going to watch Edward play football was making the day go by really quick. By the time I looked at the clock, it was nearly 3:00pm, and the last bell of the day was ringing. I'd seen Alice in Spanish class, and I'd told her I would pick her up tonight, if she wanted me to. She said she'd like that, and we talked about plans for tonight.

I got home straight after school, and was planning on leaving my house to pick Alice up at about 5:30pm. The game didn't start till 6:30pm, but I wanted to get a good seat to watch the game. I had a shower and got dressed in some skinny jeans, with a red check shirt and my leather boots. I dried my hair and let it hang naturally down my back, with a red headband in. I was ready to leave by about 5ish, so I decided to watch some TV with my parents for half an hour before grabbing my keys and walking out to my car. I rang Alice before I left to tell her I was coming to pick her up, so when I got to her house, she was already stood outside her house.

"Hi Bella. You look nice." She said to me with a happy edge to her voice. Alice was wearing skinny jeans, with a plain tee and a black waist coat. Her hair wasn't its normal spikiness, but it had been straightened and it was now a short bob, just about reaching her shoulders. I smiled at her and thanked her and complimented her on her appearance. It took about 5 minutes to drive to the school from Alice's house, so we were there by about 5:40pm. I could see Edward's car parked in the parking lot, and that sight alone got me excited. Alice and I walked into the playing fields, where we both purchased a bottle of water each. Then, as we left the counter, we saw Rosalie, with Emmett and Jasper. We met half way from where we were, and Alice hugged Rosalie first, then Emmett, then she kissed Jasper with a passion that probably wasn't meant for the public eyes. After she was finished playing tonsil tennis with Jasper, she turned back to me and grabbed my arm.

"Guys, this is Bella, in case you didn't already know." I waved high, and they all said a little hello. It was pretty awkward if you asked me, but they were Edward's friends, so I would try and be friendly to them. When I looked at Jasper and Emmett, I could remember Edward telling me that his brother's knew about me being pregnant, so I was pretty nervous because they were just staring at me. That was when I decided to be brave, for a change, and I cleared my throat to speak.

"Ummm, Jasper, Emmett, could I maybe have a quick word with you in private for a minute?" I looked between both of them, and then I looked over at Rosalie and Alice, who both looked a little confused. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, before excusing themselves from the girls, and I followed them as we walked over to somewhere reasonably quiet. Now the braveness was wearing off, and I wished I could just tell them to forget about it, but, I knew that I had to speak to them in person.

"Okay, so, Edward told me that you both know about...well, you know." I put my hands on my stomach to emphasize what I was on about. The both looked down at my stomach, then back up at me.

"Yeah, we both know. But we won't go saying anything, don't worry." I half smiled at them both.

"Thank you. Everyone is going to find out eventually, but I'd like to keep it a secret for as long as I can." They both nodded, and then we walked over to find Alice and Rosalie talking by the entrance to the stands. We all walked in together, and we all sat together. We had pretty good seats, with a really good view of the field. The game started at 6:30pm, and I could see Edward in the middle of the field. I didn't know what position he played, but he looked important. The game started and the atmosphere was amazing. I felt like a teenager again, with no worries about babies and pregnancy. It felt nice. I swear that at one point, Edward looked up at me and smiled, but then again, there were loads of people behind me who he could of been smiling at. The game reached half time, and all of the player ran off of the pitch, and the cheerleaders came on and started cheering and dancing. In the cheerleaders were 3 faces I really didn't want to see. Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. I still hadn't seen them since they figured out I was pregnant, and to be honest, I was surprised at that, because I was pretty sure they were going to tell everybody. They were all huddled up, and then Tanya ran off of the pitch, picked up a megaphone and ran back on. The instant she did that, my stomach twisted into a tight knot. Something bad was going to happen know. Thing were going too right for things not to start going bad. I looked over at Alice, who looked at me confused. I hear Emmett say something like,

"What's that girl doing with a megaphone?" But no one in the group answered. Then, the 3 girls looked up at me with evil glares, and I knew then what they were about to do. I whispered to myself,

"Oh no."

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Tanya's voice came over the whole crowd, and in a few seconds, everyone settled and it was quiet. The knot in my stomach was tightening, and if my mind was connected to my legs, I would of made a run for it there and then, but my body wasn't corresponding.

"Everyone, we have a special announcement to make..." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the football team start to come out from the locker room, to see what was going on. That was when I saw Edward, who looked at the 3 girls stood up front, and then looked up at me with a similar expression I was likely carrying.

"...this announcement is for two people of Forks High School, who have had some very exciting news recently, and myself, Lauren and Jessica, thought it would be lovely for everyone in the community to know." I felt physically sick. I couldn't look at Edward, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the 3 girls at the front of the crowd. I could see by their expressions that this was it, they were going to expose me. Would they know it was Edward's baby? They did say 2 people, but maybe they thought it was someone else. All of these questions in my head weren't enough for me to hear Tanya's high pitched voice speak again.

"Would everyone please join me in congratulating Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Oh no! I looked over at Alice and the 2 boys, who both knew now exactly what they were doing. The tears were in my eyes, and I was trying my damndest to hold them in. Everyone who knew who I was in the crowd turned and stared at me with confused expressions. I could see all of the football team turn and stare at Edward, who was staring at me. This was it.

"Now, you're probably all thinking, why are we congratulating them, well, I'll tell you. For you see, Isabella Swan has recently found out that she is PREGNANT!" All I heard were gasps from all around me. I felt all of the colour leave my face, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I turned to Alice, who looked sad that she couldn't really do anything for me at that time. Then I turned back to those 3 bitches at the front, and they all had sly smirks plastered on their faces. If I was closer to them, I would of ran up to them and punched them. I thought they were done, but I was wrong.

"Yes, a 17 year old girl is pregnant. Now, this is where Edward Cullen comes into the equation, for you see, he is the 'daddy'." More gasps. I couldn't take this. I stood up and ran as fast as I could out of the playing fields, and into the parking lot. I couldn't stay in there and listen to them embarrass me. I couldn't use my car, as I'd put my car keys in Alice's bag, so I wouldn't have to carry them around, so I decided to walk. I didn't know where I was going, or what was going to happen, but all I knew was that I needed to make the pain go away.

* * *

A/N - Okay, I hope you like this chapter :)

I have some questions that I need answering and, I could probably google them, but it comes up with 10 different answers.

1. After 9 weeks, when is your next pregnancy scan, and how often do you have them?

2. When can you feel the baby start to move?

and 3. When would you start to really have a noticable bump?

Rmember that I've had no experience with being pregnant, so I'm just going off of what I've heard and seen on tv programmes and films. All of the hospital stuff I need help and advice with :L

Anyone who gives me the answers to these questions will be dedicated the next chapter :)

Rhiannon x


	9. Emotions

A/N - Hey everyone. Okay, so first off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, and to everyone who gave me advice on pregnancy stuff and how to make my story better. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I made a mistake in the las chapter by saying the sex of the baby, when you can't find out the sex until you're about 5-6 months pregnant. So, I've tried to clear up that mistake, which was a little difficult, but I hope you liked how I covered it. This chapter is quite short, but I wanted to get it out of the way, so that we can get on with the pregnancy, and not just go from day-to-day.

Anyways, sorry for rambling, just clearing some things up, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer - I don't own twilight, or My Little Pony.

* * *

I was in a nightmare.

Things couldn't get any worse. My life, as I knew it, was now 100 times worse than when I found out I was pregnant. Everyone in the whole school, no, the whole town, knew that I was pregnant. And, to top it all off, those three bitched decided to let everyone know who the father was. I could see Edward's face in my head; the shock, horror, all of the football team looking at him, and Edward looking at me. It wasn't only my life that was ruined now, but Edwards' too.

I was now walking along the main road, not sure where I was heading too, but I knew that I just needed to get away from that place. I couldn't go home; they'd ask too many questions as to why I was upset, and I couldn't go to Edwards' house, as most of his family was at the game, and I also didn't want to talk to anyone. So, I kept walking. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and started scrolling through the numbers. I saw Alice's name first. There was no way I could speak to her properly. Then I saw my house number; again, no way. Then I saw Esme's number, which she'd given me when she took me to my scan; I couldn't put all of this onto her. Then, I scrolled down to Jacob's number, which he'd given to me on the beach, the first day I met him. He told me to call him if I ever needed to talk. Well, we did get on really, really well, and I could talk to him so easily. I pressed the call button and held the phone to my ear. It rang about 2 times before he answered.

"Hello." He sounded pretty shocked. Did he not think I was going to ring him again?

"Hey, Jacob, it's Bella." I didn't know if he even remembered me.

"Yeah, I know it's you Bella, I'm just surprised you called me." He seemed happy now.

"Yeah, well, I'm really sorry for calling you quite late." It was only 9 o'clock, but I still felt the need to apologise to him.

"Hey, don't apologise. What's up?" Uh oh. I took a deep breath in and I started talking.

"Well, umm, I know this is going to sound a little strange, considering we've met like, once, but, do you have a car?" I felt really cheeky for asking him if he could pick me up, but he did say if I needed to talk, so why couldn't we talk face to face.

"Yeah, where are you?" I didn't need to physically ask him to come pick me up. He seemed to already know what I was asking him. I told him where I was, and he said he would be there in about 5 minutes. I'd walked self consciously to the diner in town, so I waited outside in the parking lot. My phone started buzzing, telling me I had a text message. I looked at the number, and it was from Edward. I didn't realise that I'd had another 3 from Edward, and 2 from Alice. I looked at them, and Alice's were all telling me to ring her as soon as possible, and then Edward's kept saying he was sorry, and that I should ring him. I couldn't talk to them yet. Just as I put my phone away, I saw Jacob in a black truck. He pulled up by where I was standing, and I got into the car. As soon as my seat belt was on, Jake had pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the main road. I didn't say anything to him as soon as I got in his car, and he didn't seem to make an attempt to talk, so we sat in silence. About 10 minutes in, I noticed Jake looking over at me every so often, then looking back at the road. The silence was awkward, so I decided to break it.

"Umm, thanks for picking me up." I didn't really know what to say, but I needed to thank him for his kindness. He turned to look at me again, with a smile on his face, but at the same time, confusion as well.

"No problem. Umm, where am I taking you??" He asked. I didn't know where to go, so I asked him to just drive anywhere he wanted to go. We ended up by the beach, which I didn't mind too much. I went to get out of the car, when Jake put his hand on my leg to stop me.

"What's happened Bella? I mean, you've not said more than 10 words to me since you got into my car, you look like you've cried your eyes out, and your phone has buzzed, well, God knows how many times, and yet you won't answer it or read the message." I knew he would want an explanation.

"You wanna know why I'm like this?" I asked him. He nodded, so I told him the events of tonight, from the time the game started, to the time I ran out, crying. He listened intently to the whole conversation, and when I was done, he just nodded. I took the opportunity to get out of his car to get some air, as I was starting to feel sick. He followed behind me, not bothering to ask me anything, as we walked down onto the sand. The beach was lovely as night; so peaceful. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks every couple of seconds, the sound of complete tranquillity throughout the forest which was beside the beach, with the occasional sound of the night life creatures, making contact with each other. I saw a piece of drift wood, so I sat down. The air really wasn't making me feel any better, as my sickness was increasing. I closed my eyes, and just kept taking deep breaths in and out. I noticed Jake looking at me, concern written all over his features. He finally spoke up.

"Bella, are you okay? You don't look too good." I was afraid to speak, in case I threw up or something in front of him. I just nodded 'yes' and continued breathing in and out. After about 5 minutes, I felt even worse, and I turned to Jake to speak to him.

"I don't feel too good Jake; could you take me home please?" He nodded and he stood up. As I stood up, everything around me whet all whirly and my head was spinning. I didn't feel right at all, and I looked at Jake, who was now preparing to hold me up, when all of a sudden, darkness crept all around the scenery, cutting off any light, and I was in unconsciousness.

* * *

Pain. That was what I could feel. Even though there was complete darkness around me, the pain was unbearable. It felt like someone had stabbed me in my stomach, but the pain was spreading throughout my body. My arms, my legs, my face, even my toes were hurting. It was a weird feeling; not being able to see, but being able to hear everything, feel everything, I could even smell the hospital as the doors crashed open. The only thing that was different, was not being able to see, and having a pain in my stomach. Suddenly, as if a light switch was being turned on, I could see light. Light, and the ceiling tiles roll by. I must of been on a bed or something, because I couldn't see anything else. I tried to sit up, just so I could see in front of me, but then a hand came down on top of my shoulder, forcing me back down. That was when I could hear voices around me.

"She just collapsed on the beach, so I brought her here." That voice was very familiar. Jacob. I'd asked him to come and pick me up after the football game, and then we went to La Push. I could remember it. Then another, unfamiliar voice.

"Okay, did she fit or anything when she fainted?" It sounded quite rushed, as if a little out of breathe.

"No, but she fell onto her stomach onto a piece of drift wood." That was Jake again.

"Okay, did she fall straight onto her stomach? Or was it on her side or...?"

"No, she fell straight onto her stomach. Please help her, she's pregnant as well." Then there was complete silence.

My baby.

"Okay, we're going to need an ultrasound ASAP, and we also need...." The voice just started naming off all these different apparatus and drugs. Tears filled my eyes. What about my baby? I started to speak, in a very raspy voice.

"Jake...my baby...what's happ-ened?" But then, the darkness started to conceal me again, and I was gone.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy, but I could manage to peer them open a little. I could see light again. My body just felt limp, and for about a minute, I couldn't understand why. That was until I replayed everything that happened in my head, and the first thought that came into my mind was my baby. I sat up really quickly, and started gasping for air. I noticed someone sat by me, and they handed me an oxygen mask, which I was actually grateful for at the time. I looked around to see Jacob, stood by the bed, smoothing my hair. I led back down, but this time, I was able to see everything around me. I was in hospital. My throat was sore, but I tried to talk to Jake anyway.

"Jake, what happened?" My voice was really scratchy. He took my hand in his, and rubbed his thumb along my hand soothingly.

"Well, we were at the beach, and you said you didn't feel well, and just as you stood up to leave, you fainted, and I couldn't catch you in time, and so you fell, on your stomach, onto a piece of drift wood..." My heart started racing. Oh no, my baby. Tears were already falling from my eyes, but Jake wiped them away with his finger. He was about to carry on his story, but I stopped him. I wanted to know, just one thing.

"Jake, please, just tell me, is my baby okay?" I closed my eyes, but then his voice sounded much more serene.

"Yes, your baby is fine Bella." I opened my eyes, with fresh tears rolling down my cheeks, filled with relief.

"Oh, thank God!" He squeezed my hand, and smiled at me.

"They did one of those, scan things on your stomach, and it turns out that one of the major reasons why your baby survived was because it's a lot older than what you thought." Woah! What the hell? My baby was older than what I thought. But I worked it out to 10 weeks. The doctor even said that it was 10 weeks.

"What? So, how many weeks am I?"

"Well, the doctor said you were about 4 months pregnant Bella. So about 16 weeks." Oh my God!

"I must of counted the dates wrong. But, the doctor told me the sex of the baby and everything. I researched, and it says you can't find out the sex until like 5 or 6 months??" I was really confused and happy at the same time. Confused at how this happened, and happy because my baby was fine.

"Well..." Jake was about to start talking when the doctor came in.

"Hello Bella, I'm Doctor Jenkins. How are you feeling?" It was a male doctor, and he seemed quite old, maybe late 40's, early 50's.

"Well, I feel fine, but how come I'm more pregnant than what I thought?" The doctor nodded in understanding, and then sat at the end of my bed.

"You'll be surprised at how many people, whether they're carrying the baby, or the doctor, can get the dates wrong. It turns out that at your scan with Doctor Greene, she already figured you knew about the age of the foetus, and she thought she could see the sex of the baby, when really it was something different on the baby..."

"Wait, so she knew that she had it wrong? Well, why didn't she tell me?"

"Well, she didn't find out until about a week ago, when she showed a fellow colleague. She's very sorry about the mix up, and she sends her apologise." This was crazy. I mean, this stuff didn't normally happen unless you were in a movie, and now I'm being told that I'm actually 4 months pregnant, and that I might not be having a boy. _What the hell was Edward going to say about this?_

"So, I'm four months pregnant?"

"Yeah, for sure this time. We double checked. This leads me to believe that, this is why you fainted yesterday. Have you been feeling stressed lately?" Well, does having everyone know you're pregnant count as stressful?

"Umm, kind of. Is that why I fainted? Too much stress?"

"Well, I think so because your baby is very healthy, so there really is no other conclusion to come to. I just think that you need to take it a little easier, now that you know the actual age of your baby. Also, you might started to feel the baby move a little. It will feel like little flutters to start off with, and only you'll be able to feel them, but when you're about 5 months or so, other people will be able to feel them. Finally, you'll notice your stomach start to become bigger now. Do you have any questions?" After having all that information, I actually didn't have any questions to ask. I nodded 'no' and he stood up.

"Like I said before, you're not the only mother who's had this happen to her. I'll come back around later to see how you are, and if you're well enough, you can go home." He looked through a book at the end of my bed, and then left the room. My head was swirling with all this new information. I looked at Jake again, who'd been quiet whilst the doctor was speaking. All he said to me was,

"Wow! There's something you don't really see every day!" I had to chuckle at him. Only to me this could happen. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was nearly 2 in the afternoon.

"Do my parents know about this?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah, they're down in the cafeteria. They were here all night."

"And, what about Edward?" I asked again.

"Well, your parents told his dad or something, cause apparently his dad works here, and he did come down as soon as he was told, but you weren't allowed any visitors, so he went back home to sleep. He stayed until about 4 o'clock in the morning." Oh my gosh! Edward had stayed here until that stupidly early time, just to check on me.

"Does he know about the baby?"

"No, she doesn't know about the actual age and all, but he knows the baby is fine." I could see Jake's eyes drift open and closed, which meant he'd obviously stayed all night as well.

"Go home Jake. You look exhausted. I'll be fine on my own for a little while." I squeezed his hand, and he really didn't put up much of a fight to stay. I hugged him tightly, showing him all of my compassion towards him.

"Thank you so much Jake. I don't know what I would have done without you." He smiled and then walked out of the room. After Jake went, I was left on my own to contemplate what was happening. Basically, the shortened version of it was that I'm 4 months pregnant, and I don't know what the sex is yet. But the baby is fine. That was all that really mattered; my baby was fine, and I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl.

About a half hour passed after Jake left when there was a knock at the door. It opened slowly, and I could see my parents. They both smiled at me, and walked over and kissed my head with big hugs. They already knew all the details, and so I didn't need to explain. But they explained to me that Edward had called them and he was on his way here. About 10 minutes after, there was another knock at the door. I knew who it was, but my breath still hitched when I saw the perfect marble face and the dazzling green eyes. He looked very tired; like he hadn't slept at all last night. When he walked in, my parents said they were going home for some sleep, and that they would be back later. I looked over, and Edward was stood by the door, looking really scared. He slowly walked over, and I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes. I held out my hand, and then he walked forward and hugged me. We stayed like that for at least 5 minutes, then I moved over so he could lie next to me on the bed. I never let go of his hand, and our fingers gradually intertwined with each other. I told him everything; about the baby being fine, about the dates getting mixed up and about the fact it might not be a boy. When I finished talking, he said he had something to say.

"Bella, I'm so sorry..." I was about to say something, but he put his finger over my lips to silence me.

"Please, let me say what I have to say. I'm sorry for ever meeting you. Because if I'd never of met you, then you wouldn't of gotten pregnant, you wouldn't of been put through the humiliation by those bitches last night, and you wouldn't of ended up in here. But, the truth is Bella, that last night, when I got the call that you were in here, and that the baby might be harmed, well, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think, I just knew that I had to get here and make sure you were alright, and that our baby was fine, because if I ever lost you or the baby, I don't know what I'd do. The truth is Bella, is that I love you. I've loved you since the moment I ever saw you at kindergarten. I know it sound stupid, but I knew then that I loved you, when you used to wear your hair in plaits, and carry around that 'My Little Pony' lunch box. I don't ever want to lose you Bella, and last night proved that I'll just crumble if anything ever happened to you." He was stroking my cheek with his hand. This was just, unreal. Tears filled my eyes, and one escaped down my cheek.

"Ditto. Apart from the hair in plaits and lunch box, I love you too Edward. I always have, and probably always will. I remember falling in love with you in kindergarten as well, with your dungarees and your crazy bronzed hair. You're really special to me, and I don't ever want to lose you either." He leaned in and his lips brushed against mine, when I couldn't control myself, and smashed mine to his. All of the emotions from last night at the game, and from today with what's happened, it just all seemed to rush out and were expressed in this kiss. Our lips moved in sync with each other, like we'd been kissing for years. He moved away from my lips, and placed a hand on my cheek to wipe away the still falling tears, and a hand on my slightly raised stomach. Then, for the rest of the day, we stayed like that, not giving a care about the world, and just being in each others' embraces, which is exactly where we both belonged.

* * *

A/N- Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter.

R+R as usual, and I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was up.

Also, if you found this chapter confusing, then I'm sorry, I really didn't like writing this chapter, and it will get better in the next one :)

Rhiannon x


	10. The Perfect Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

A/N- Hey everyone! So, this chapter isn't the longest I've written, but I really liked writing this chapter; it made me quite happy. Also, there's further relationship building between Edward and Bella, and also Bella and Emmett.

Okay, I don't really have anything to say, other than, enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

The last four weeks has gone by without me even noticing.

Everything was going great! I was fine and healthy, my baby was growing according to plan, and mine and Edward's relationship was growing stronger each and every day.

The day after I confessed my true feeling towards Edwards, I was allowed to go home from the hospital, but I had to go back to my OG/GYN for a scan the following week. I did as I was told, and the baby was just fine when I went for my check up. Edward came with me, of course, and he was delighted again to see our baby, as was I. I didn't go back to school until after my check-up, so I was pretty nervous on the Monday morning, a week after everyone found out I was pregnant. Alice and Rose had filled me in on everything at school for the week of my absence. Apparently, the principal had an 'anonymous' source, showing exactly what Jessica, Tanya and Lauren did at the game to me, and now, they've been suspended for 2 weeks, which is great, as now I don't have to see them for another week. Also, Edward just about hit some stupid kid who told him that he was 'screwed for life, because he was having a kid at 17'. After Emmett and Jasper stopped Edward from beating the kid to a pulp, the boy never said a word to him since, neither did any of this kid's friends.

Edward picked me up on Monday, so that we could walk in together. We weren't ashamed of what was happening, and we weren't going to hide from everyone. So, when we pulled up into the parking lot, we got out of the car, held each others' hand, and walked into school with our heads held high. Of course, people were whispering, and everyone was staring at us, well, mainly me, but we carried on walking together. I wasn't going to let anyone make me feel bad for what I was doing.

Monday went pretty well considering, I mean, apart from the occasional remark I overheard, no one really said anything to me. Tuesday, on the other hand, went a little more unsteady. It was second period, and I had Spanish, which was boring, but I had Emmett sat on the desk next to me, so we would pass notes to each other. Some jerk caught us passing notes, and when the teacher left the room to collect something, he leaned over to Emmett and said,

"You better watch out man, otherwise she'll get knocked up by you and you'll be the baby-daddy as well as your brother." Well, I could see Emmett's features turn nasty, and he stood from his desk, and punched the douche straight in his face. I tried with all my might not to laugh, because the jerk was actually shaking when he stood back up. Emmett leaned right into his face then, and said,

"Unless you want me to make a permanent indent into your thick skull, you better keep it shut, you got it?" The boy nodded, and sat back down quietly. I put my hand onto Emmett's shoulder when he returned to his desk, and whisper a 'thank you' to him.

"No problem Izzy, but if anyone else gives you grief, just come to me and I'll sort them out." I nodded and chuckled to myself. I really did love Emmett to death!

Apart from the little incident in the week, nothing else has really happened in the last four weeks. When the 3 bitches returned to school, they got told that if they so much as talked to me, they'd be out of the school permanently.

Now, I'm 20 weeks pregnant, which means I'm half way through my pregnancy. I was amazed when I figured out I'd already endured half of this pregnancy. Today was a Saturday, and I was getting ready to go the doctors for my 20 week scan. I woke up at about 9:00am, and jumped in the shower to wash away the night's sleep. My appointment was at 1:00pm, so I had a bit of time before I had to get ready, so when I got out of the shower, I didn't bother getting ready straight away, and grabbed my dressing gown and went downstairs for some breakfast. I walked into my kitchen to see my dad drinking some coffee and reading the paper, whilst my mom was cleaning around the kitchen. I said 'hi' to my parents, and started on my breakfast. Ever since becoming pregnant, my food habits have been all over the place, so, for breakfast now, I have a bacon sandwich, with marmalade on the top. As I was making it, my mom was just staring at me.

"Bella, that really is quite disgusting." She said. I had to laugh, as if it was my choice to what I ate whilst being pregnant; believe me, I wouldn't even contemplate eating this otherwise. I sat down in the living room with my sandwich and watched some TV, enjoying the mood of the house. Everything was quite serene, peaceful, like everything just agreed with each other. By the time my food was eaten, it was nearly 10:00am, so I went back upstairs to sort myself out. I decided to wear my leggings, with a plaint tee and a shirt over the top. I let my hair just fall down my back naturally. As I looked in the mirror, I noticed my stomach. In the last month, it had grown. Now, you could definitely tell that I was either pregnant or just getting fat! I still wasn't used to their being a bump in front of me, but I started noticing how my favourite skinny jeans won't sit me anymore, and some of my tops don't really fit me. Soon, I would need a whole new wardrobe, which I wouldn't really mind. I texted Edward, telling him that when he was ready to come over to mine early, because I wanted to see him before the scan. Within about 15 minutes of me sending the text, the doorbell rang, so I ran to answer it, already knowing who it was. My Greek God, prefect in every way.

"Hey Edward." I said as he walked into my house. He leaned down to kiss me quickly.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?" He was so caring. I smiled as we walked up to my room, with a quick 'hello' from my parents. When Edward shut the door, I walked up to him and kissed him passionately. His tongue felt amazing against mine, and we moved our lips in sync. He pulled away with a big goofy grin on his chops.

"What was that for?" He asked, a little shocked. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm in love with you, and that-"But I got cut off by a weird movement in my stomach. I let go of Edward, and placed my hand to where the movement came from on my stomach.

"Woah!" I said, shocked.

"Bells, what's the matter?" Edward asked in a panicked voice. Then, after the movement continued a couple of times after, I figured out what it was. I smiled, but Edward was still confused.

"It's the baby Edward, it's kicking." Once he figured it out, he smiled as well.

"Can you feel it on your stomach?" I nodded and I reached my hand out for him to grab.

"Feel." I said, as I placed his hand on my stomach, where the movement was present. Then suddenly, the baby kicked again. I looked up to see Edward's face, filled with happiness and delight. This had been the first time he'd ever felt the baby move. I, on the other hand, had felt flutters in my stomach, which only I could feel, so when Edward could feel our baby kicking for the first time, it was really a touching moment. I wanted to show my parents, so I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, guess what?!" I said. My mom turned around from whatever she was cleaning, and my dad's head turned quickly towards me.

"What's the matter Bells?" My dad said, a little panicked. Maybe I shouldn't of come running down the stairs and shouted to them?

"The baby's kicking." I said with a smile on my face. My mom smiled like a loon, walked over and put a hand on my stomach. When the baby kicked, she gasped.

"Wow, Charlie, come and feel this, it's amazing!" She said, happily. My dad came over and my mom placed his hand in the right place. Then, the baby kicked like crazy, and I could see the smile plastered on my dad's face as well.

"Wow, you really do have someone growing in there." He looked at me and kissed my forehead. I think that, at that moment, it was kind of like a closure thing between me and my dad. Since we talked things out a couple of weeks ago, he's been kind of okay with the pregnancy; but this seemed like an end to the war between us. After about 10 minutes, Edward told me it was 12:45pm and we needed to get going for the hospital. I grabbed my bag and walked out with Edward to his Volvo. Surprisingly, it was a nice sunny day in Forks, with a fairly warm temperature, and a lush breeze in the air. Edward and I were silent on the way to the hospital, but we had the radio on, and the windows open, just enjoying the nice spring day.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, Edward opened my door and we walked hand in hand to the hospital entrance. I signed myself in, and within 5 minutes of turning up, the doctor called us in. We still had Dr. Greene, so we knew who we were dealing with.

"So, how are things now? You're at 20 weeks, correct?" She asked me. I smiled at her and spoke.

"Yeah, things are great. I could feel the baby move for the first time today; so could Edward." I looked at Edward, who grabbed my hand and squeezed it. The doctor was smiling, and she took some notes down.

"Okay, so, you're half way through your pregnancy, and as I can see, you seem to have started to grow a bit. Has everything felt okay? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"No, everything has been fine. Apart from this morning, there's been nothing new. Well, except my stomach obviously growing." I chuckled, so did Edward and Dr. Greene.

"Okay Bella, can you make your way over to the table and we'll get started." I nodded and got up and walked over to the table. Edward sat down in the chair next to me, and I pulled my leggings down a little, and pulled my top up a little. Dr. Greene came over and started turning on the ultrasound machine, and turned to me with a smile.

"So, have you had any food cravings?" She asked.

"Well, every morning now, I'll eat a bacon and marmalade sandwich." She laughed, and I chuckled as well.

"I don't know how she can eat it, it's gross." Edward said. The doctor laughed again.

"Well, when I was pregnant, I used to have mustard with everything; you name it, I had to have mustard with it." Thank God I'm not the only weirdo with these eating habits! When the machine was up and running, she put some gel onto my stomach, then with the ultrasound probe, she moved it about on my stomach. Then, on the little screen, there was my baby. You could see the outline of it now, and you could tell it was a baby. I held Edwards hand, and he smiled at the screen. Then, the doctor pressed a couple of buttons, and there was a very prominent beating sound.

"That's your baby's heart beat." She said. I smiled, and just sat there listening to the soothing sound. Edward did the same, with the occasional squeeze of my hand. Again, the doctor pressed a few buttons, and then turned to us with a smile.

"Okay, because you're now 20 weeks, I can tell the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?" I turned to Edward, and he stared at me. Considering the mix up before hand with the sex of the baby, I had a gut feeling that it would be bad luck if we knew. Edward could tell what I was thinking, and so he nodded in agreement.

"Ummm, we don't want to know what we're having." I smiled, and the doctor nodded and printed off some pictures of the ultrasound. She gave me a paper towel to wipe all the gel from me, and then I got up off the table, and sat back down in the chair by her desk. She handed me the pictures, and I couldn't help but look at them again.

"Okay Bella, unless there are any problems, I'll book you in for a scan in about 3 weeks to make sure baby is doing fine. Other than that, everything looks great." Edward and I thanked Dr. Greene and left the hospital. Once we got into the car, I showed Edward the pictures again. The drive back to Edwards' house was just as good as the drive to the hospital; I mean, I felt great knowing my baby was healthy, and that I could actually make out an arm or a leg on the photo. We arrived at the Cullen house with a happiness that seemed to emanate from both Edward and I. Once we got inside the house, we saw Esme and Carlisle first.

"Hey kids, how did the scan go?" Carlisle said, hugging me. I really loved Carlisle and Esme; they were like a second set of parents to me. I showed them both the scan and Esme just about stopped herself from tearing up. She placed a hand on my stomach and smiled at me.

"My little grandson or daughter is in there; it's just amazing!" I couldn't help but smile at how happy she was.

"Well mom, the baby kicked earlier and I felt it." Edward announced. Esme's smile seemed to grow some more, and so did Carlisle's. After telling them about the baby moving, they said they had to leave to go to the supermarket. Edward and I walked into the living room and sunk down onto the couch. About 5 minutes later, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper came down and sat in the living room.

"Hey guys, how was the baby scan, thing?" Emmett said.

"It went great, we actually heard the baby's heartbeat today. It was amazing." Edward said. I should them all the scan photos, and Rose and Alice just 'awwed' a lot, whereas Jasper and Emmett were taking a good long look at the photo. When Emmett had it, he looked at the photo, then at my stomach, then back at the photo again. It made me chuckle.

"Yes Em, there really is something inside of me." Everyone laughed, and Emmett handed back the photo.

"I can't wait to be cool Uncle Emmett!" Em shouted. I smiled, and then everyone decided to speak up.

"Yeah, me either. Except, when our niece or nephew is older, I'll be the one giving them advice on school and life, whereas 'cool Uncle Emmett' will be giving them advice on girls and how to drink without getting caught!" Again, everyone laughed. I reached over and grabbed Edward's hand. He smiled at me, and then turned back to his siblings and friends.

"Well, I hope you have a girl, cause then I can take her shopping and give her tips." Alice winked at me, and I could just picture her with a little baby, in a shopping mall. Then Rosalie spoke.

"Well, I personally don't mind what you have; as long as I can be the one to teach them how to punch someone if a) a boy goes way too far or b) a boy is a douche bag." I smiled at all my friends. They were really amazing at how they were dealing with this. Suddenly, Edward's phone buzzed. He answered it and started talking to the person on the other end. Once he hung up, he looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"What's up?" I said, a little worried.

"That was Tyler. He said that we have to have an emergency meeting with the coach. Sorry Bells." He squeezed my hand, but I smiled.

"It's okay Edward; I'll just stay here, if you don't mind." He nodded and got up and went out the door. Soon after, Jasper and Alice decided to take a drive into Port Angles, and Rosalie decided to go home not long after that. It was just me and Emmett.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Izzy." He smiled, and he told me that we could go up and play Guitar Hero on the X-Box. I enjoyed the afternoon, just messing around with Emmett, and kicking his ass at Guitar Hero.

"I'm so awesome at this Em; you'll never-"But then, a movement again in my stomach. I stopped mid-sentence, and Emmett face suddenly turned to look at me.

"Oh my God, the baby's coming; quick, I need towels!" He started shouting and running around his room like a headless chicken. I ended up having to shout at him to get his attention.

"EMMETT! Please stop running around like a loon! It's just the baby kicking." After he heard me, he calmed down instantly, and joined me back on his sofa. I had my hand placed where the movement was coming from, and I could see Em staring and my stomach. Then, he looked up at me.

"Bells, can I have a feel?" I nodded and grabbed his hand, which he placed ever so gently onto my stomach. Then, the baby kicked, and Emmett smiled. The baby kept kicking, until about 5 minutes later. I looked at Em, and he seemed a little speechless. _That's a first! _

"Wow, that was weird." He said, in true Emmett Cullen fashion. I chuckled, and nodded at him.

"Yeah, those were my thoughts this morning when the baby first did it." He smiled, and grabbed my hand in his massively huge hands.

"You know Bella, I really so think you're being so awesome with accepting this. I mean, you and Edward seem so calm and collected. I wouldn't be if Rose was pregnant; well, you saw how I freaked out about the baby moving."

"Believe me Em, I may seem calm about all of this, but really, I'm scared shitless. I think Edward is more calmer than me."

"Well, I just want to let you know that, if you need anything, or anyone to talk to or have a getaway place for a few hours, then you know where I am. I mean, you're like a sister to me Bells, and I would never want to see you hurt." Oh my gosh. I felt my eyes tear up, but I could blame it on the hormones. I hugged him so tightly, and he gently hugged me back. When I pulled away, he leaned over and place both his hands on my stomach.

"And if you ever need a place to come when your parents are shouting at you, you can come and stay with your cool Uncle." And he lightly kissed my stomach. I could tell that Em was already quite attached to this baby, without even knowing the sex or anything. Another half an hour passed, and Edward finally came home. I was down in the kitchen, making some ice tea for me and Em when he strolled in. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey beautiful." He walked over and poured himself a glass of ice tea, and followed me up the stairs into Emmett's room. We had moved on to watch some movies, so Emmett was laughing his head off when Shrek was on the wide screen television. I passed him his drink, and he thanked me, and all three of us sat on the sofa, watching the rest of the film. By the time the movie was over, it was nearly 7:00pm, and I needed to get home. I said a 'thank you' to Em for spending the afternoon with me, and then Edward dropped me home, with me promising to ring him later. When I got into my house, I noticed my parents in the living room, cuddled up together on the sofa. They looked really sweet, just being together; it reminded me of Edward and myself. I told them about my scan and shared the pictures. Once they were done, I decided to have an early night, so I went up into my room, got undressed into some pyjamas, and just snuggled up on my bed with a movie on. An hour or so into the movie, and my phone buzzed. I had a message from Edward.

_Hey beautiful, just thought I'd text you quickly, as you might already be asleep. My parents want you and your parents over ours tomorrow for dinner. I'll let you know the details tomorrow, and my mom is ringing Renee now. Sleep tight both of you, I love you both. Edward x_

It was really sweet for him to mention the baby. Just after I finished reading the text, the house phone started ringing, and sure enough, my mom answered to Esme. I texted Edward back.

_Hey Edward. I'm just about to fall asleep, so I'll make this quick. My mom is speaking to your mom as I'm writing this, so I'll see you tomorrow. Love Bella and baby xx_

With that, I closed my phone, sunk more into my bed, and within about 10 minutes, I'd drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Like I said, it's not the longest, but it's nice.

R+R please :D Also, in the review, can you tell me whether you'd rather them have a boy or a girl :D

I have one that I prefer, but I'd like to hear from you what you think :)

Next chapter will be up soon.

Rhiannon x


	11. Pot Roast with a side of Hormones

Disclaimer-SM owns all twilight characters and the story lines!

A/N - Hey guys, long time no speak! I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's my last couple of weeks in school, which means exams are getting closer, and I've been super stressed with getting all my prom stuff sorted!

Anyways, here is chapter 11 :) I really am loving writing this story, and I'm loving all the comments everyone's been giving :) It makes my day to see that I have a review :D

This chapter isn't the longest, but I wanted to get something out, as it's been a while, and also, I probably won't post another chapter for at least a week.

And with that, enjoy!

* * *

I awoke to my baby kicking away at my stomach. It wasn't hurting me or anything, it just felt weird. I mean, it felt like someone was doing the washing up in my stomach. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 10:00am. I decided to just lie in bed for a bit, jut feeling my baby move about; feel the life inside of me. When the baby settled down, I got up and jumped in the shower to wash the sleep away. After my shower, I got dressed in my new pair of maternity skinny jeans that Edward bought me, after I complained about not fitting into my old skinnies, and a top that showed of my bump rather well. I put my hair up into a messy bun, and went downstairs. My parents were both sat in the living room watching the TV, and when I walked in they said 'hi'.

"Hey Bella, we're going over to the Cullen's house later for a family dinner." I nodded, even though I already knew. I walked out into the kitchen, and saw out of the window that it was actually a really beautiful day in Forks, which was like a one in a million chance. I opened up the back door, and stepped out into my garden, where the sun was spread all over the perimeter. As soon as I felt the warmth on my face, I closed my eyes and absorbed the feeling in. It had been a while since the sun was out, and I always felt happier when it was warmer. I walked over to one of the 4 garden chairs, and sat down. When my whole body was encased in the warmth from the sun, the baby started kicking like crazy. I rubbed my stomach soothingly.

"Do you like the sun, baby?" About 2 weeks ago, my mom bought me a book on pregnancy. In the beginning, I thought it was a stupid idea, but when I started reading it, it actually came in handy. In one part, it said that, even when the baby is in the womb, it can still hear voices, so the mother and father should talk to the baby. So, every so often, when I'm on my own or with Edward, I'll speak to my baby. At first, I felt pretty stupid talking to my stomach, but after a while, I would talk, and the baby would kick or move slightly, which let me know that he or she was listening to their 'mommy' talking.

"You're gonna be like your mommy, you are, because your daddy would rather it be cold than warm. Whereas, I love the warm weather!" I patted my stomach. After about 10 minutes of relaxing in the sun, I heard my phone go off, so I walked back inside the house to answer it. When I looked at the caller ID, it showed Edward flashing.

"Hey Edward." I said, as I already knew who it was.

"Hey beautiful, how are my 2 favourite people in the world doing?"

"We're both fine, we've been sitting out the back garden, enjoying the sun. What about you?"

"I'm just about to go to the supermarket for my mom; she needs me to get some stuff for tonight. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, come by in about 5 minutes." With that, I hung up. I quickly grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, as I'd been told by my mom, Esme, Carlisle, and my dad that I needed to make sure I was eating 3 meals a day, and a healthy, balanced diet, now that I was feeding for two. As I ate my banana, I walked back into the living room.

"I'm off out with Edward." I said, as I sat down on the arm of my dad's favourite recliner, which he was currently sat in. I finished off my banana, and started watching the television set. My mom and dad were watching intently at the TV, so I figured I wouldn't really get an answer from either of them. As I walked out to the kitchen to chuck my banana skin in the trash, I heard a tap on the door. I answered it, and it was obviously Edward.

"Hey beautiful." He said with a big smile as he bent down and kissed me quickly.

"Hey Edward." I replied back. He didn't bother coming into the house, so we just went straight away to the supermarket. The car ride was silent, but not awkward. Edward was heading out of Forks, and into Port Angles, as the supermarket in Forks wasn't really big. We pulled up in the parking lot of the shop, and we both got out. The weather was quite nice; a lovely blue sky, with a lush breeze. Edward grabbed my hand, grabbed a basket with the other, and we walked into the shop.

"So, what do you need to get?" I asked Edward as we wondered through the aisles of the shop.

"Well, my mom is making a pot roast tonight, and she told me to get some more potatoes and something for desert." I nodded, and we ended up getting some ingredients to make an apple pie, and we got some more potatoes. We were in the shop for no longer than half an hour, and because we had some time, we ended up at a little cafe in the middle of the town. It was a perfect day out really; just me and Edward, and of course, our baby. In the middle of our coffee, the baby was making itself known to me, and kicking away for about 15 minutes nonstop. Edward had his hand on my stomach for most of the kicking, and the look on his face was a look of pure awe. After our coffee, we headed back to the car, and then back to the Cullen's house, to drop off all the shopping.

"Hey kids, how was your little outing?" Esme said as we entered the house. Edward put the bags on the table, and we both sat down at the breakfast table. Jasper and Emmett came downstairs 5 minutes after we arrived back, and they sat down at the table with us. As soon as they sat down, the baby started moving about again.

"Woah, this baby won't stop moving today!" I said to the boys and Esme, as I put my hand on the stomach.

"Bella, this is going to sound weird, but can I have a feel please?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, of course." I said as Emmett stood up and walked over to me. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. As soon he felt the baby move, he had a big grin on his face.

"Wow, it feels weird!" He said. Edward and I laughed at how taken he was with this, and the wonder on his face made me feel happy.

"Well, I think this baby is going to like Uncle Emmett." I chuckled. As soon as I said that, Jasper was up and around by me as well.

"Do you mind if..." I nodded and he placed his hand where Emmett's hand was. His reaction was about the same as Emmett's, and I could already tell that this baby was going to have a lot of love from its family. When the baby finally stopped, Edward and I headed up to his room for a little while. We decided to just lie on the bed for a bit, just enjoying each others' company. I loved when we would just hold each other; I really felt connected with him. It was so peaceful in Edward's embrace that I accidentally fell asleep, and before I knew it, I'd woken up to an almost darkened room. It scared me a little, as I couldn't remember falling asleep, so I didn't realise where I was until I saw Edward led next to me, his chest rising and falling at an even pace. I looked over at the alarm clock, and saw that it was 6:00pm, and the dinner was at 7:00pm. I tapped Edward's shoulder lightly, trying to wake him up.

"Edward, we need to get up! It's 6 o'clock, and I need to get ready." He didn't budge, so I shook him a little harder this time, and finally, he shot up in shock, and started breathing heavily. Once his breath was caught, he looked over at the clock, and he must of realised why I'd woke him up. He got up out of bed, and I followed him, going quickly down the stairs, already smelling the delicious pot roast, just starting to cook in the oven. I grabbed my coat, and luckily, we didn't catch Esme or Carlisle on our way out. Edward quickly dropped me home, and told me he'd see me later. As soon as Edward's car was around the corner of my street, I ran inside, and ran into the shower. I was literally in there for about 5 minutes, before I turned it off and ran back into my room. I grabbed my hair dryer, and quickly dried my hair, then put it up into a ponytail. I decided to go smasual, you know smart and casual, and wore long black leggings, a tunic top that showed off my bump quite well, and some dolly shoes. It was a surprisingly nice and warm evening in Forks, so I didn't bother wearing a jacket or anything. By the time I'd shoved some mascara on and just brushed my teeth, my parents were calling me to leave.

We arrived at the Cullen house just before 6, and even from the driveway, you could smell the pot roast cooking. As we walked into the house, we were greeted by Carlisle, who gave my mother and me a hug, and shook my father's hand. It wasn't long after that Esme popped around the corner, all dressed up nicely with an apron over the top. Again, I was hugged by her, as were my mom and dad. The adults decided to go off into the kitchen, whilst I walked into the living room to find Edward. As I walked into the living room, I could see that the back door was open, so I walked over to it to see if anyone was outside. I noticed Rosalie was stood outside on her own, so I decided to go over to her. I coughed to make my presence known, and she turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Rose, what you doing out here on your own? Where is everyone?" She turned towards me, with a little smile on her face.

"Everyone is in the dining room setting up the table. I just decided to get some air out here. It's quite a beautiful night." I nodded, but still wondered why she was out here on her own. I was about to ask more, when I heard someone behind us. I turned quickly, and when I saw it was Edward, my heart rate slowed down a little. Rosalie looked as well, then looked at me.

"Well, I'm going to go see what everyone's doing." With that, she walked back into the house. I turned back around to look at the scenery of the Cullen's back garden. Edward approached me, and he wound his arms around my waist, and placed them on my stomach. He kissed my neck softly, and then my cheek.

"It's beautiful out here." I said quietly, as if I would disturb the peace. In the distance, you could hear the tiny animals that were getting ready for their bed times, and the animals that were just awaking for their day to start. Edward and I didn't speak really, as the atmosphere was just so tranquil. He gently started to rub circles on my stomach, which was quite soothing also. I took the quiet moment to just take in what was happening in my life at that point in time. I found it quite strange that in another 20 weeks, I would be having, or already have, my baby, and Edward and I would be looking lovingly into his or hers eyes, and I would just love Edward even more than I did now. I also thought of my friends and family; my mom and dad, their happy expressions once they saw their grandbaby, as with Carlisle and Esme, the aura of good that would come from each of them; and then of course, Jasper and Emmett, I mean, they were plainly already in love with their niece or nephew, and then Alice and Rose, the excitement from them both. Another person who I would try and make a part of my life would be Jacob; I mean, he was there for me when I needed him the most, and he cared for me when I was in the hospital. Once I'd thought about all that was to come, a big smile came upon my face. I closed my eyes and just bathed in the glorious feeling that was all around me. The feeling of happiness, and completeness, and the feeling that everything would be okay, even if some stuff wasn't planned. I was so happy at that point.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward said, his voice bringing me back into the here and now. I smiled again, this time looking over at Edward.

"I'm just extremely happy Edward. You have no idea." I kissed his cheek, and he smiled then as well.

"But, I think I do have sort of an idea of how your feeling Bells; I feel like everything is going right for a change, and that nothing can stop us now! Like, luck or fate or whatever you wanna call it is on our side for once."

"That's exactly how I feel; see, we're meant to be together Edward, together forever." I put my hands on top of his that were on top of my stomach and he kissed my neck again.

"Edward, Bella, come inside now, the dinner is nearly ready." I heard Carlisle shout from inside the house. We both turned around and walked inside, hand in hand. We could see everyone already sat at the massive dining table, so we walked in and took our seats next to each other. The only person who wasn't there was Esme, who was out in the kitchen, getting all the food ready. I still held onto Edward's hand under the table, just because I'd never felt closer to him than I did tonight. After 5 minutes of random conversation, Esme walked out of the kitchen with a gigantic pot roast, which smelt delicious. It wasn't long before the rest of the food was bought out, and everyone started digging in.

Conversation was quite light, with no particular topic being discussed, that was until the baby started kicking, making me jump a little.

"Oh my God, what's the matter? Is the baby coming? Quickly, someone get me hot towels and some water!" Emmett shouted, looking quite nervous. After I explained that it was only the baby kicking, he looked very embarrassed at his forwardness, and he settled back down into his chair. That was when the baby conversation started to become the main subject.

"So, everything was fine yesterday at the check up?" Esme said.

"Yes, the baby is fine, it's right on track with its weight and everything." Esme smiled, then began eating again. Then, Alice was next to speak.

"So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Well, I wouldn't like to say, in case."

"Well, I think you're having a girl, I mean, you've not gained any weight except for in your stomach, and normally with a boy, you gain it on your backside..." My mom said, joining the conversation.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure no one really wants to hear..." But I was cut off by Rosalie.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Ummm no, not yet." I said, in a bit of a frenzy trying to talk to everyone. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my dad, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper, all whispering and handing Emmett money. I looked over, with my brow furrowed.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, a little curious. As soon as they noticed I was speaking to them, they all backed away from their little huddle, and they all had innocent looks on their faces. Jasper was the one to speak up.

"We're not doing anything Bella, I mean, it's not like we're betting if your baby is a boy or a girl..." He got stopped by Emmett hitting him of the back of the head.

"Shut it Jasper!" He said through his teeth. I was quite shocked! The fact that Emmett and Jasper were having a little bet was all well and good, but the fact that the 2 granddad's of this whole pregnancy were also betting, well, I don't know why, but I felt very hurt over it, which made my eyes start to fill up.

"Dad, Carlisle, how can you bet on your own grandson or daughter! You shouldn't care what sex it is, as long as it's a healthy baby, then that's all you should care about, not whether you can make a quick $40 by guessing if it's a boy or a girl!" The tears started falling; I knew I was being very over dramatic about the whole situation, but I was halfway through being pregnant, and I was very hormonal! As soon as I began to sob, Edward put his arm around my waist, soothing me. Then, my dad and Carlisle both came shooting around to my chair, and they both started to rub my arms, to try and calm me.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would ever make you this upset!"

"Well, you should of thought!" I said, maybe a little too angrily than was necessary. They both backed away a little, probably in case I hit one of them or something. Carlisle put his hand on my head and started talking.

"Bella, the only reason you're acting this way is because your hormones are all over the place..." I cut him off though.

"I know my fricking hormones are all over the place, the other day I cried for about 20 minutes because I couldn't fit into my favourite jeans!" I sobbed again, remember when I tried on my favourite slouch jeans, and they would do up; I sat on my bed and cried my heart out. Edward put his arm around my shoulder now, and he came closer.

"Bells, it's alright. Just take a couple of breathes in and out, and you'll feel fine." I started to breathe a little, and my head started clearing up. Once the tears had stopped and the anger had faded, I felt very sorry to everyone for disrupting the meal, especially to my dad and Carlisle. After I apologised, and they told me not to worry because I was pregnant, everyone went back to their food, and acted as if nothing happened.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"I still feel really embarrassed Edward." I said, whilst putting my pyjamas on in his room (when I say pyjamas, I really mean a pair of Edward's old shorts and an old football jersey). I was sleeping over Edward's tonight, as my parent's figured that, I was already pregnant, so what else could me and Edward possibly do? Edward was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, whilst I was sat on the bed, with the TV in the background. I was still pretty embarrassed about earlier on in the night, when I broke down and cried in front of everyone at the dinner table. Even though they all assured me it was okay, and that it was to be expected as I was pregnant, it still didn't escape me of what I did.

"Bells, I've told you all night, you don't need to feel embarrassed. You're pregnant!" He said in between brushing his teeth. I knew that I only cried because of all the hormones, but I still felt as red as a tomato just thinking about it. After another 5 minutes, Edward came out of the bathroom, wearing linen trousers and bare chest. Even though I'd seen him with no top on before, it still made my breath hitch in my throat when I saw his amazing body. He wasn't insanely muscular, but you could definitely see where his abs were. He walked over to the bed, and climbed up so he was sat next to me. I'd put some random DVD into the player, and we sat and watched it silently for about half an hour. I looked over at the alarm clock to see it read 11:30pm. I was quite exhausted, and so I went and brushed my teeth, then climbed back into the bed and under the covers, which Edward had already moved under. He resumed to watching the film, whereas I was feeling the darkness surround me, and just as I was about to surrender, I could faintly hear Edward's voice.

"Bells, are you still awake babe?" He whispered, and I could feel him move around in the bed. I opened my eyes, and looked at him with a smile, to answer his question.

"What's the matter?" I asked as he sat up and leaned his head back against the head rest.

"Well, it's just something that Rosalie said earlier on tonight, and it's got me thinking." Okay, now I was confused. I couldn't really think back to what Rosalie was saying, so I waited for Edward to continue on with his thoughts.

"I was wondering, have you thought of any baby names yet?" That took me a little by surprise, and once he said it, I could remember Rosalie mentioning baby names. I sat up then, and stared at Edward. To be quite honest, I'd been thinking of a couple, but only one had really stuck in my mind, and it was for a boy.

"Well, I've got a boy's name that's been stuck in my head since I thought of it, but you might not like it. Have you thought of any?"

"Well, I might have, but I'm not telling you, unless you tell me the name you've thought of." I smiled at how persuasive he was being.

"Okay, it's a boy's name, and like I said you might not like it, and plus, it's only an idea." He nodded his head and waved his hand for me to carry on.

"Well, it's Daniel Anthony Cullen." I smiled as I spoke the name. He stared at me, then smirked.

"Anthony?" I knew that would be the reason he wouldn't like it. Anthony was Edward's middle name, and I thought it would be nice that, if we had a boy, he could have the same middle name, as a sort of family thing. I nodded, and he sort of smiled.

"Also, why Daniel?" He asked again.

"Well, I don't quite know; I heard it somewhere, and I just thought it was a nice name. Okay, your turn now, what's the name you've picked?" I said, quite excitedly. He smiled again, and started to speak.

"Well, mine is for a girl, believe it or not, and you'll probably think I'm copying you or something. But it's Daniella Marie Cullen. Call it a coincidence!" I had to laugh; the fact that we'd both picked out the same names, just a boy version and a girl version, and the fact that we've both used each others' middle names. We really were soul mates. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Well, we'll have another 20 weeks to decide on names, I mean, we're going to need a girls' and a boys' name, if we don't want to know what it is." He nodded and squeezed my hand back. I kissed him quickly, and then settled back down into the bed. This time, Edward turned the TV off, and he settled down as well.

"Goodnight Isabella Marie." If it wasn't Edward, I would of gone off on one, as he said my full name, which I hated, but, because I loved him dearly, I let it slide.

"Goodnight Edward Anthony." And with that, it wasn't long before the darkness made its second appearance, and this time, I fully surrendered to it.

* * *

So, what did you think?

Like I said, not the longest chapter, but at least it's something!

Please R+R as usual :D also, if you have any name suggestions for the baby, please put them in the review; I'm looking for a forename and a middle name, both boy and girl :D

I shall try and update ASAP, but like I said, I'm a stress head at the moment :)

Rhiannon x


	12. Florida, here we come!

A/N - Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but things have been pretty crazy here lately. I've now left high school, and I had my prom, which was amazing :) Also, now I've started my GCSE's and they've literally taken up my entire time now, what with revision and what not, so I shall warn you all now, that the updates aren't going to be coming quickly for a while...what I can promise is that I will update sometime next week, as I have a week off of exams, so I'll update in that week.

Now, back to the story! This chapter isn't very long, and I found it quite boring to write, but hopefully you'll like it! I could of carried on writing this chapter, but I'd rather write what happens in a seperate chapter! Also, who thinks that I should maybe do another Edward's POV chapter? I did one quite a while ago now, so, say in your review whether you'd like an EPOV :)

So, enough babbling now, and onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a blaring sun. Even though my eyes were closed, I could already tell it was really sunny out, as I could see the light through my eye lids. I peered my eye open a little, to see Edward still sound asleep next to me, looking really peaceful. I carefully sat up, trying not to wake Edward at the same time, and I went to the bathroom, as my bladder was about to burst. After that, I went outside onto Edward's balcony, and I sat in one of the chairs that was situated out there. It was nearing June time now, so the weather was starting to become a little warmer, which was good, as I wasn't a fan of the coldness. Even though it was still pretty early in the morning, the sun was shining and it was even quite warm already. I leaned my head back and just bathed in the warmth, just being at peace with the world. It was completely silent outside; just the sound of the birds chirping, the random car that would pass on the main road, and the sound of Edward quietly snoring inside the room. This was my idea of heaven. I must of fallen back asleep, as when I woke back up, I looked into the room to see Edward had disappeared from his bed. I walked back into the room, and realised he was taking a shower, so I decided to get my clothes on and go downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Emmett and Carlisle at the breakfast bar, eating cereal. Esme was stood over by the counters, tidying her already immaculate kitchen, and I could hear the TV on in the living room, so I figured Jasper was in there.

"Hey everyone." I said, making my presence known. They all turned and smiled at me, with Esme walking pass me and just lightly touching my bump. She seemed to do it every time I would come over to the house, not that I minded or anything. I grabbed a bowl and poured in some cereal, with some milk, and joined Carlisle and Emmett at the table. They weren't really talking, but it wasn't awkward or anything. I was nearly half way through my breakfast when I saw Edward appear in the doorway. He looked over at me, with a look of not only happiness, but what also resembled relief.

"Hey Edward, you okay?" I asked. He smiled then, and walked over to where I was sat.

"I'm fine beautiful, just got a little worried when I walked back into my room to find you gone, I thought you'd left me without even a 'goodbye'." He leant over and kissed my head.

"Aww, I'd never leave you baby, at least not without a 'goodbye'." I looked up and kissed him quickly on the lips. Emmett made a gagging noise, which caught my attention.

"Hello! Ever heard of PDA people!" He said, going back to his breakfast. I tried to stifle my giggle, which was a pathetic attempt on my part, and only resulted in Emmett making a move into the living room. Edward replaced Emmett and sat next to me. We casually talked with both Carlisle and Esme, and then, when we'd both had breakfast, Edward drove me back to my house. We both shared a quick kiss as I left the car, and I told Edward I would text him later.

My house was surprisingly quiet, so I wasn't shocked to see a note with my name on it in my mom's handwriting. I opened it up, and it read,

"Gone out for a little, be back in about an hour or so. Love mom and dad xxx"

I took the note into the kitchen, and then I went and had a nice bath. My ankles were starting to get a little puffy now with my newly added weight, and also my back was starting to ache a little if I stood up too long, so I relaxed my aching muscles in the hot water. I must of been in the bath for a good 45 minutes before I removed my prune-like body from the now lukewarm water, and into my bedroom to dry off. I decided to go very casual, as I'd most likely be sat around the house most of the day, so I put on some leggings and a baggy t-shirt, and I tied my hair back into a pony tail. I went back downstairs and turned on the TV, choosing to watch some sort of talk show where they find out who the real father of the baby is. I must of fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes next, the room was darker. I sat up slowly, and looked over at the clock, which told me it was nearly 5 o'clock. I'd been asleep for ages! I walked into the kitchen and put some lights on, to brighten up the darkened house, when I noticed that my parents weren't back home yet. On the not that they'd left me, they said they'd only be about an hour, yet it must of been at least 3 hours since I read the note. Worried, I grabbed my cell and tried to ring my dad. He didn't answer the phone. I was getting more and more worried when I tried ringing my dad again and again, and another half an hour later, there was still no sign of them, and no one answered the phone. Then, just as I was about to ring the police, I heard the front door open, and saw my mom and dad. At first sight, I felt relieved that they were okay, I mean, I was thinking the worst, like they had been involved in a car crash or something. I walked up to them and gave them both a big hug.

"Hey honey, you okay?" My dad said, as if they hadn't been gone for 4 hours without calling or anything. I backed away, a little shocked at how relaxed they were. If I was out all day, with only a note saying that I would be gone for an hour or so, and no call, they'd be so pissed at me.

"Are you being serious right now?" I was pissed off. My mom looked confused, and walked forward a little.

"What's the matter?" She said in a sweet voice. That only made me angrier.

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter; the fact that you've been gone all day, and you haven't called or texted me, and the only thing you've done is left a note saying you'll be about an hour! I thought you'd been in a car crash or something!" I screamed. They both looked taken aback with my outburst, but what did they expect? Like I said before, they'd be angry if the roles were reversed.

"We're so sorry honey; we never meant to take all this time. It's just, well, we have a surprise for you." What? Now I was confused. They had a surprise for me?

"What is it?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Well, we've been speaking to your grandparents, and well, we figured that we won't all be able to make our annual trip up to Florida to see them once the baby comes, so we decided to let you and Edward go up now."

"What? I'm going to Florida? When?" I asked. A small smile started appearing on my lips.

"Yes, you're going to Florida! You leave in a couple of days." Oh my gosh! I was going to Florida, with Edward to see my grandparents! I was so happy, that the anger I felt towards my parents dissolved into nothing. I ran up to them and gave them both massive hugs, then I ran upstairs to ring Edward to tell him. My fingers couldn't work my cell fast enough before the first ring sounded, and Edward answered straight away.

"Oh my God Edward, guess what?" I said, really excitedly down the phone. I couldn't contain myself.

"We're going to Florida?" He said, just as excited as me. It caught me off guard a little that he already knew, but I didn't let it spoil my mood.

"Yes!" I screamed. Now, most people would probably be like, 'why are you so excited, you're going to see your grandparents", but not me. I hadn't seen my grandparent since last spring, and Edward had never met them before, which was exciting and nervous at the same time. Also, no one knew who I was in Florida, which meant no one knew about my pregnancy and my real age and I wouldn't get judged straight away; that would be a total bliss for me if anything was to come from this trip. I stayed on the phone to Edward for another 10 minutes before I went back down into the living room and watched TV with my dad. They explained that they'd already cleared it with Esme and Carlisle, and Edward was told the same time as me. They also informed me that I would be leaving on the Tuesday, which would give me a day to pack. I couldn't wait until Edward and I left the small town of Forks, even if it was just until Sunday.

...

The next day, when I awoke from a very peaceful sleep, I got dressed straight away went straight over to Edward's. He was already awake as well, but he wasn't yet dressed, only appearing at the front door with some grey joggers and a vest on. I spent most of the morning there, helping him decide what to pack for our trip, and talking to him about it. He seemed just as excited about going away, but also he seemed excited to be meeting my grandparents. I'd told them about Edward and I before, but it was well over a year ago since I mentioned him, and I didn't know if they knew I was pregnant with his baby. After leaving Edward's house, my parents and I went out to our favourite Italian restaurant in Port Angeles for dinner, which was really nice. I asked my parents about the whole grandparents-knowing-the-pregnant-granddaughter- situation, and they informed me that they did know about the pregnancy, but obviously, I was to expect shock from them, as they've not yet seen my ever-growing belly. We came home from the restaurant at about 9:00pm, so I decided to have an earlyish night, because our plane was leaving at 10:00am the next morning, which meant I had to be at the airport at least an hour before. I jumped in the shower, then when I got out, I finished off packing my clothes, with some help from my mom. That night, I went to sleep with a big grin on my face, just thinking about mine and Edward's little trip away together, for the first time on our own.

...

I woke up at 7:30am the next morning, and instead of my usual gloomy self at getting woken so early, I was excited and raring to go. By the time I checked I'd packed what I'd wanted, and had some breakfast, and gotten all of my stuff into the car, it was just gone 8:00am, and I was on my way to pick up Edward. Of course, my parents insisted that they drive us both to the airport, claiming that it would let us save money from car parking for 6 days, when really they just wanted to make sure I got there okay. We said a quick 'hello' to Esme and Carlisle, and also to Emmett and Jasper, who looked half dead being up at this time of the morning, then Edward chucked his stuff in the boot, and we were on our way to the airport.

It was about 9:00am by the time we got to the airport, and as we said a quick 'good-bye' to my parents, I was getting more and more excited. After my dad had to practically pry my mother's arms away from around my shoulders, they left the airport, and Edward and I were checked in and waiting to board the plane. Once we boarded the plane, it didn't take long for the pilot to come onto the intercom and announce that we were now departing the airport, and would be arriving in Florida in about an hour.

"Edward, my grandparents know about the baby." I randomly said after about 15 minutes of flight. I'd meant to tell Edward yesterday when my parents told me, but I completely forgot with all the excitement of leaving. Edward looked a little taken aback with my outburst, but a nervous smile appeared upon his lips.

"Well, ummm...I suppose we don't have to surprise them now." He chuckled, as if it was a joke. My grandparents were as lovely as pie, but they were quite old-fashioned. For example, they believe that, before you have children, you should be married and settled. I didn't actually know that they knew until yesterday, but I could only imagine what their reactions must of been like.

The hour went by surprisingly quickly, and when the captain announced we would be landing shortly, I was excited again. Once we landed and got off the plane, we went to collect out luggage, and then we went and pulled over a taxi, then before I knew it, we were just pulling up outside my grandparent's house. Their house was just amazing. It was very quaint, with the beach right on their doorstep. I've loved this house ever since I can remember it; it was what I'd pictured my house to look like when I was older. As soon as we got out of the cab and pulled our suitcases from the boot, my grandma was already out the front door, waving at us both. I looked over at Edward, and smiled. He smiled back, which let me know he was okay. I walked up to my grandma.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're here!" She said, with love in her voice. As soon as the proximity was close enough, she pulled me into her arms and squeezed me as tightly as she possibly could. I hugged her back, and had to try hard not to cry, (what can I say, my hormones are crazy, so sue me!).

"Hey grandma, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!" I said, with the same amount of love in my voice. She pulled away and looked at me from arms length. The first thing she looked at was my stomach, of course. I instantly felt very conscious of her looking at my bump, so I put my hands over it, protectively. She looked back at my face and then smiled.

"Wow, you really are pregnant. And here was me thinking that I wouldn't see great grandchildren until I was at least in my 70's." I had to smile. My grandma was always worried about her age. She claimed that, even though the exterior was 65, the interior was still in its 20's. I was surprised at how well she was taking it, even if I knew she was nervous. She kissed my forehead quickly, then she let me go.

"So, this must be Edward." She said, reminding me that Edward was stood at the end of the path, looking as handsome as ever. I smiled when I saw my grandma's face, looking him up and down and then smiling. It wasn't hard for any woman not to fall for Edward's gorgeous features and sparkling smile. He started walking up the path, and stood in front of my grandma. He held his hand out, getting ready to shake my grandma's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Thomas." He smiled a dazzling smile, and my grandma's face went a faint pink colour; well, at least I knew where I got the blushing gene from! She moved Edward's hand away, and held out her arms.

"Please dear, call me Julie." She said as she embraced him. He hugged her back, and eventually she let him go. After the hug-fest had taken place, we went inside and took our bags up to the guest room. Once we were alone, I got a chance to talk with Edward.

"My grandma can be very, umm, full on?" I explained to him. He smiled and he hugged me.

"Don't you worry, she's a sweetheart. At least she isn't ignoring me." I agreed, and once we were settled, we went back downstairs and into the kitchen. My grandma was cooking something, probably her homemade chicken alfredo which she was famous for, and Edward and I took a seat by the breakfast bar.

"Grandma, where's gramps?" I asked, forgetting we hadn't yet seen my grandpa. I had a special relationship with my grandpa; my mother always told me that I was his favourite grandchild, which I suppose is a little mean, but I loved it, and every time I came up to visit, he would always tell me stories of when he was a boy, and we used to always play Scrabble, without a miss.

"Well, he went to the supermarket to buy me some more pasta, so he should be back soon." My grandma said with her back to us. Once she'd finished preparing as much as she could, she came and sat opposite us at the breakfast bar. She had quite a serious look on her face, which obviously meant she wanted to talk to us about the baby.

"So, Bella, how many weeks are you pregnant?" She started.

"On Saturday just gone I was 20 weeks." I said. She looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything. As she opened her mouth to speak again, the door opened and in stepped my grandpa. When he saw me, a huge grin came upon his face, and I jumped down from the stool, and ran over and hugged him tightly. I really did miss my grandma, but my grandpa was missed that tiny bit extra. He squeezed me back, and he kissed my forehead.

"Hey gramps." I said, joy and happiness filling my insides.

"Hey Bells, I've missed you so much sweet pea." I smiled at his nickname he always called me, and gave him one last squeeze before I released him. His features were filled with happiness, which made me feel happy. Like my grandma, he looked down at my stomach, which again made me feel a little awkward, but he just looked back up at my face and smiled. Then he looked over my shoulder, and saw Edward sat at the breakfast bar. He walked past me and went into the kitchen.

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you." Edward said, polite as ever, and he held his hand out. My grandpa looked a little surprised at the gesture, but he took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Hello Edward. It's nice to finally meet you." He said politely as well. I couldn't help but feel a little awkward when they exchanged welcome's, but soon enough, my grandpa and grandma went out the back garden to finish off some work, whilst Edward and I went out to the beach. Once we got out of the house, Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You okay Edward?" I said, a little concerned. He looked over at me and smiled, kissing my lips quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bella, are you okay?" He said, still smiling. I nodded and we carried on walking the 5 minutes to the beach. It was quite quiet, what with everyone still in school or work, so we had the beach to ourselves. We walked the whole length of it, just enjoying each others' company, and enjoying the fresh sea breeze that blew. We didn't talk much, but it wasn't awkward or anything. Once we'd walked the length of the beach, we started on our way back to the house. I stepped in front of Edward and stopped him from walking. He looked confused, but I smiled, and reached up to kiss him on his lips. He must of been a little taken a back, but once he knew what I was doing, he started kissing me back. It was quite a passionate kiss, one which we hadn't shared in a while. It was quite a perfect moment; the sun was lush and warm on my face, and it was just so peaceful.

You would think that nothing could of gone wrong on this trip, right?

* * *

A/N - Okay, so that's that!

Like I said, it's not a long chapter, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!

R+R as usual, and if any of you still have baby names that you think would be good, I'd love to hear them :)

Next chapter will be up next week!

Rhiannon x


	13. Things can only get better

A/N - Hey guys! Things have been crazy the past couple of weeks! Here's the deal, I know I said in my last update that I'd update in the same week, but I've had exams for the last like 5 weeks, and for anyone in the UK doing their GCSE's at the moment, I really feel for you! I've been non-stop revising, and I've really had no time to do anything!

BUT...

I had my last Welsh exam today, and now, I have no more exams! Which means that I have loads of time to write more chapters now! :D Yay!

So, my new plan is to update at least once a fortnight, maybe even once a week if I'm happy with the chapter :)

So, without firther adue, chapter 13...

* * *

The next couple of days were just perfect. Edward and I had never been more in love with each other, and I don't know if it was because of where we were, or if it was because I seemed to be growing more each day, but we were both smitten with each other, and we were both excited to be together.

The day after we arrived, my grandma and I went to the market just about a half an hours' drive away from the house, and we picked up some lovely fresh ingredients, and I'd planned on making everyone a meal sometime during our stay. Whilst me and my grandma were out, Edward and my grandpa went fishing in one of the nearby lakes. I knew that fishing wasn't really Edward's cup of tea, but my gramps loved it, and so Edward went along with it. Mind you, when I say Edward when they came back, he wouldn't stop gushing over the 10 pound fish that he'd caught on his own; I swear, it's like having a little kid already with Edward sometimes. Later that evening, we ended up going out for dinner, which gave us all a chance to talk and catch up. It really was very nice to tell my grandparents of my time with Edward since we'd been together, and how much I loved him.

The next couple of days, my grandparents decided to let us have some time on our own, which Edward and I were very grateful for, as we got to go to the beach for the day, and then we went and explored the town nearby. It was lovely to spend some time alone with Edward, because, as much as I enjoyed my grandparents' company, Edward and I always had to be on our best behaviour, which was sometimes very dull. That night, I decided to make a meal for everyone, and so, with the ingredients from the market, I made lasagne. It really was nice, even if I do say so myself, and everyone seemed to enjoy it, which made me happy.

Everything was going amazingly well, and I thought that nothing could even disrupt my mood. Until Thursday night, after Edward and I had gone to the beach again. It was about 7:00pm, and we'd just had our dinner and we were getting ready to watch a movie, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see it was my dad, so I answered it, just thinking he'd want to check on me.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked, in a very happy tone.

"Ummm, Bells, are you sitting down sweetie?" He said in a serious and sad tone. This made my mood stop instantly, and I became very serious as well.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is it mom? What's happened?" I asked, wanting to find out what was going on. There was a small silence on the other end, until my dad spoke again.

"No Bells, it's not your mother, it's Jacob." Oh God! My heart started beating irregularly, and my palms became sweaty. What had happened to him? I hadn't seen Jake in a while, and I'd actually made plans to see him when I got back. I returned my attention back to my dad.

"What's happened?" I said, a little sternly, wanting to know now. He took a breath and then started.

"Well honey, Jacob has been in a car crash." My heart sank. I'd only known Jake since he saw me at the beach and helped me in the hospital, but I'd considered him to be a big part of my life. From the moment we met, we just got along like a house on fire, and now he was involved in a car crash. Then, only one question was playing on my mind.

"Dad, is he dead?" It was a little out there, but I needed to know straight away.

"No Bella, he's not dead. But he is badly injured. He was driving down the highway towards Port Angles when he collided with a truck and he spun off the road and down the banking. He's got a broken leg and a broken arm definitely, but he also hit his head, and he had some clotting on his brain, so he's had to go into surgery." I was gasping now; one of my friends was in surgery, and he had clotting on his _brain_. I dropped the phone as I was starting to hyperventilate, so Edward grabbed the phone and started rubbing my back soothingly. I was just sat there, frozen, trying to process what I'd just been told. All I knew was that I needed to get home as soon as possible. I noticed Edward had put the phone down now, and he started concentrating on me. I stood up and walked over to the closet, and I started grabbing my clothes and chucking them in my suitcase.

"Bella, please stop a second. Just come and sit down, you need to relax." I knew Edward was trying to help, but he was really annoying me, so I ignored him. I continued filling up my suitcase, and I grabbed my phone and rang the airport.

"Hello, could you tell me when your next flight to Washington is?...Tomorrow morning, great, could I have 2 seats booked please...I'll pay you in cash tomorrow, just please keep 2 seats, it's very important that I get home tomorrow...thanks, bye." I took a breath and just stopped in my tracks. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes, and I looked over at Edward, who was sat on the bed. He was looking at me with apologetic eyes, which just made me sadder, so I started crying. I walked over to him and he pulled me into his lap and just rocked me back and forth, telling me everything was going to be fine, and that he was going to be okay. I couldn't believe him, not until I saw Jake for myself. We told my grandparents that we had to go back to Forks in the morning, and Edward explained why. They totally understood and they even offered to pay for our flights back home. That night, I couldn't sleep properly, knowing that Jake was lying in a hospital bed, maybe conscious, maybe not. Worried kept coming into my mind, and by the time I finally got some sleep, it was time to wake back up again. The plane was due to leave at 7:00am, so my grandparents dropped us off at about 6. I hugged them both tightly, telling them how much they meant to me, and that once the baby was born, we'd be back up as soon as we could. Edward and I checked in and checked out bags, and finally, we were flying to Forks. I was very quiet on the plane, and whilst Edward didn't attempt to talk to me, I was sure it was bugging him that I wasn't speaking to him. I had other things on my mind, like the fact that one of my friends was in a hospital, maybe dead, and I somehow felt guilty because I hadn't seen Jake in a while, and I knew I had to see him soon, and I felt like this was a sign to me, to show me that I should of seen him sooner. I was bought out of my thoughts by a shake to my arm.

"Bella, we're about to land, you have to but your belt on." I did as Edward told me to, without even giving it a second thought. Before I knew it, I was outside the airport entrance with mine and Edwards' suitcases, waiting for a cab to take us straight to the hospital. The ride to the hospital from the airport was about 10 minutes, and in that 10 minutes, my dread was just growing and growing and I was so anxious to get into the hospital, just to see Jacob's face, just to know he was okay.

As soon as the cab stopped, I jumped out and ran into the hospital. I didn't even know what floor he was on, or what room he was in, but something seemed to pull me to the fifth floor and a room with the number 18 on it. Obviously, I didn't just go running into the room, in case it wasn't where Jake was, so I went to the receptionist, and asked her where Jacob was. As I was doing this, I saw Edward from the corner of my eye, and he was walking quite slowly. They told me that Jake was in fact in room 18, so I went up to the door, and knocked lightly. A nurse was in there when I pushed the door slightly, and she was checking Jake's blood pressure and making sure he was comfortable.

As soon as I saw Jacob's face, I knew this accident was bad. He had a row of stitches going from his forehead, down the his cheek. He also had a lot of bruising and he was hooked up to loads of different machines. I put my hand to my mouth, in utter shock of what my friend looked like, and what he'd been through. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around me, in a comforting way, which didn't really help. The doctor came into the room then, and he picked up a chart from the end of Jake's bed.

"Hello, are you two family or friends...?" The doctor asked casually. It took me a moment to realise anyone had said anything, before I started speaking.

"I'm his friend. Is he okay?" I asked, a little wary.

"Well, if you mean 'is he okay enough to be alive?', then yes, he's going to live." My heart immediately started to regain its natural pace the moment he said that Jacob wasn't going to die. I released a breathe of air that I didn't realise that I was holding, and I looked at Edward with relief, as was in his eyes.

"So, how come he isn't awake yet?" I said, still a little bit concerned that he wasn't actually awake.

"Well, imagine if you'd been in a car crash; you're scared, you're confused, and you're most probably hurting. We just gave Jacob some medication to help him sleep. The more he sleeps now, the more healthier he is going to feel." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the extent of his injuries?" Edward said, which surprised me, as I didn't know he was that concerned.

"Well, he broke his right leg, and he dislocated his left shoulder. Also, he had some clotting on the brain which we had to drain in surgery. Apart from the superficial injuries, that's it. He's making good recovery though, I mean, we operated on him yesterday and he's already gaining a normal blood pressure and heart rate. He should be able to sit up within the next day or two, and then, as long as everything goes to plan, he'll be able to go home in another week." The doctor said. I really was starting to calm down now after being told all this new information. Now that I knew that Jake was practically out of the woods, I was so relieved. I mean, sure, I was scared when he started talking about the clotting on the brain, but the doctor didn't seem to think it was causing him any problems now, which was amazing. Once the doctor left, I walked over to Jake and kissed his forehead, where his face was covered with scratches and bruises. We didn't stay long, and once we got out of the hospital I realised something.

"Oh my God Edward, where are our suitcases?" I said, freaking out that I'd just gone and lost most of my stuff. Edward put his hands on my shoulders and just stared at me.

"Bella, please just chill out! I paid the cab driver to drop our suitcases off at my house. Esme said she'd take them for us." I was really beginning to lose it, and I knew it. I knew I was just worrying about Jake, even though I'd been told he'd be okay, but I knew that I needed to calm down because at the end of the day, I was pregnant, and stress wasn't really good for the baby. We got a cab back to Edward's house, where, just as Edward had said, our suitcases were waiting for us in his room. I really was acting crazy back at the hospital. We saw Esme and the boys in the living room, and once we explained to them what happened to Jake, and how he was doing, we both went upstairs and slept.

...

I woke up at about 4:00pm, so we'd been asleep for a good couple of hours. I looked over to see Edward still snoring lightly, looking as peaceful as ever. I smiled at his magnificence, and I leant down and kissed the top of his bronze disarray of hair. He didn't move an inch, so I quietly got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and I really didn't look all that presentable, so I decided to use my toothbrush that Edward always had ready for me when I slept over, and I brushed my teeth and gave my face a wash to wake myself up a bit. After that, I shoved my hair into a messy bun and grabbed a pair of joggers and a tee from my suitcase, as it was now August and the weather was muggy and horrible to dress up properly, and changed into them. Once I'd tidied myself up, I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Esme and Carlisle sat at the breakfast bar, with a cup of coffee in their hands. I smiled when I walked in, and they poured me a cup and I sat with them.

"So, apart from the whole coming home early thing, how was your trip?" Esme asked, very politely. I smiled, just loving when Esme spoke, as her words were filled with love.

"It was great; it was awesome to see my grandparents before the baby comes, and Edward and I enjoyed our time together." They both nodded in understanding.

"So, did you get up to anything interesting whilst we were gone?" I asked, just trying to be polite and ask back. They looked at each other, but then they gave each other a knowing smile, and turned back to me.

"We've not done anything out of the ordinary, just work and then home." Carlisle answered me, smiling from the corner of his mouth. _They were definitely up to something._

...

After another half an hour of talking with Esme and Carlisle, Edward finally decided to wake up, and he took me home. I told him I'd see him soon, and that I loved him.

My parents already knew what was happening with Jake, so I didn't need to explain to them, I just needed to inform them of how he was when I visited him. After that, I relaxed for a little and just watched TV, smoothing my growing belly and whispering to my baby. Edward had told me a while back that, according to some books and websites, if you talk to your baby whilst it's still in the womb, they recognize your voice when they're born, so they already knew who you were. I brushed off that idea, as I thought it would be a little silly to just be talking to your stomach, but every now and then, when I was alone most of the time, I'd whisper to my baby, in hope that he or she would know me when they were born. As I sat there, I started to think about what was going to be happening in a couple of weeks. I was 21 weeks pregnant now, which means that it's August, which means I'll be starting school again in September. I knew, obviously, that I'd have to leave school to look after my baby, and I'd have to just try and get back as soon as possible so I could graduate; but it was going to be hard. Both of my parents worked from Monday through Friday, and the hours were the same as my school hours, and obviously, Edward and I would still be in school, and Carlisle works crazy hours. So, that only left us with Esme, who I already knew would love to take care of the baby whilst Edward and I were in school, but I didn't want to burden her with having to look after a baby all the time, never getting a moment alone except for when it was half 3 and time for me and Edward to take over, or for the weekends. I decided from then on that I wanted to be organized with what I was going to do once this baby was born, and obviously, the time leading up to the birth.

It was time for me to start taking action.

...

The next 4 weeks came and went, and now I was 25 weeks pregnant, and it was another 2 days until I started school again. Edward and I focused on getting a plan set up for when I went into labour, and for when the baby was born. We got our families together one night for a meal, where we all discussed what would be best, until we finally ended up with a decent plan that would suit everyone. Since my baby was due from the end of November, to just into December, the plan was for me to go to school until I couldn't anymore, and even when I left, Edward was going to bring me my work and homework so that I wouldn't miss anything. The second part of the plan was the birth; a couple of nights before my due date, Edward was going to stay with me, in case I went into labour, and he would stay with me until I have the baby, then, when I get to the hospital, I want my mom, Esme and Edward in the room when the baby is born. The last part of the plan is that I have 2, maybe 3 months off of school to just get used to having a baby, and then, my mom worked it out with her school that she works from Monday to Wednesday, and Esme has the baby, and then from Thursday to Friday, my mom has the baby; that way, they both get to see they grandbaby, and my mom still gets to work. Then, after I've finished school, we shall take things from there.

Everything was sorted now, we just needed to wait until the baby was ready to be born.

Also in the last 4 weeks, Edward and I have started going to parenting classes. Once I told Edward that we needed to go to these classes to help me when I'm in labour, he wasn't really set on the idea of being in a class of adults, where everyone is breathing weirdly and acting weirdly. We started them 2 weeks ago, and they've helped Edward and myself a lot with what to do when the baby is born. Also, I secretly think that Edward enjoys the relaxation of the class.

Another thing that's happened in the 4 weeks is a lot of shopping. Alice, Rosalie and myself have been shopping at least 3 times a week for baby clothes, accessories, items for the nursery, etc. I swear, I've spent so much money on this baby already, it could probably put me through college. But, Alice always insures me that, "My baby has to have the best quality of everything; my niece or nephew will not be seen in cheap, tatty clothing."

I loved the fact that, even though we're not related in any way yet, she's already considered herself an aunty. Rosalie on the other hand is a little different. She's actually asked me if it's okay that, when the baby is born, she's known as the aunt. Of course, I couldn't of agreed more with this, because now I knew that this baby was going to have a wonderful family growing up. I could already tell what everyone's rolls were going to be; my mother and Esme were going to be the overly loving grandmothers who would give the baby anything, my dad and Carlisle were going to give my baby advice, Emmett was going to teach the baby how to through a baseball, or how to sneak in doors when your curfew was hours ago, Rose was going to be the aunt who would teach them how to through a decent punch for whether a boy is being a jerk, or if you get into a fight. Jasper was going to teach my baby how to stay positive as it grew older, and how to always be kind, and Alice was going to teach my baby about all the latest fashion trends, and she'd take them shopping all the time. I knew that this baby was going to be well looked after for life.

...

The 2 days went by very quickly, and before I knew it, Edward and I were pulling into the school parking lot for our first day back. I was quite nervous, not for the fact that it was the first day back or anything, but because I'd grown a lot bigger since everyone last saw me, and I just hoped that nothing or nobody would do anything or say anything to me.

"Bella, it'll be fine, I'll be by your side for most of the day, and when I'm not, someone else will. You can do this, babe." He said very sweetly. I looked over at him with an attempt at a smile, and leaned over and kissed him quickly, before exiting the car, and stepping into the lot. It was quite busy, as we'd come at peak time when everyone arrived for school, and as we walked in, I could hear some comments from random people, and almost everyone stared at me like I had another head growing from my shoulder. It was very annoying really, because it wasn't like they didn't already know I was pregnant, I mean, this was Forks, smallest town in the history of smallest towns, where the biggest gossips happen to be parents of children at this school. The whole town probably knew about me being pregnant, and probably some of La Push and most of the res areas. I didn't care, I mean, I knew what I was doing was right, no matter what people said to me or about me.

After walking into the building, I felt a little easier, and I started to relax a little. Edward and I had our first lesson together, which was maths, but then second period I had Spanish, but I had Emmett in that class to keep me company. Then, for the rest of the day I'd be with Edward, so it wasn't too bad.

The day went pretty well considering, except for one situation where someone knocked me out of the way in the hall and shouted that 'all whales should move out of the way'. It didn't help a lot that the hall was pretty full with people, and when the douche shouted that comment out, everyone looked like they could all burst out laughing. I wasn't upset by the comment, just a little hurt for my baby, because he or she was the one living inside of the 'whale', and they didn't do anything to upset anyone, so it was a bit unfair that he or she got picked on. I told Edward one I saw him, and he was ready to go hunt this person down and stab him, but I reassured him that he wasn't worth it, and that it didn't really hurt me. Apart from that little situation, everything went pretty normal. Maybe everyone had just gotten over the fact that I was pregnant, and maybe they were just moving on with their lives instead of ruining mine. As the last bell rang, Edward and I walked hand in hand out to the car, followed by Alice and Jasper, who'd parked next to us, and we both departed into our separate cars and drove off. Edward and I went to his house for a little, and we decided to just have a lazy night before I went back home, so we stuffed our faces with crap, and watched loads of films. It was quite a prefect end to the day really, as I left his house with a smile on my face and a happy aura surrounding me.

Everything, at this point in time, was going really well, and I hoped to God that things would just get better.

* * *

A/N - Okey dokey :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon :)

R+R as usual, and if anyone still has baby names, please tell me them, as I'm stuck on what to call their baby!

P.S..I advice everyone NOT to try and learn the welsh language! It's very hard and I've been learning it since I was like, 8, and I'm 16 now! My last exam today was a welsh listening, and I've failed it so...that's my advice :D

Rhiannon x


	14. Good, bad and downright crazy!

A/N - I don't own twilight.

Hey everyone! So, it is officially the summer hols for everyone in the UK! Another school year has gone, and I can't wait to start school again to do my A-Levels.

Anyways, here is another chapter :) I know, I haven't posted in a while, but I've just had a break from doing any work what so ever after my exams, but now, I'm ready to write and get the chapters out regularly.

This chapter is a bit crazy, and maybe some people won't like it, but I don't care...I wanted this story to be a little different from others I've read, so hopefully, you'll all notice the difference.

Also, I didn't really get that many reviews for my last chapter, so hopefully I'll get a couple more for this one :)

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Time was just flying by.

I don't know if it was because my mind was just set on school for the time being, or if it was just me, but the time was going by so fast, I had to catch up with reality.

I'm now 27 weeks pregnant, which means I'm in my third trimester. There was no going back now.

The last 2 weeks have gone whizzing by, what with trips to the stores for more baby stuff, school, and obviously, visiting Jacob. Jake got out of the hospital a week after I first saw him, and since then, I've made it my duty to see him at least twice a week. Jake seemed to love me visiting all the time, and then when school started, it was a place for me to go and relax for a few hours, without anyone talking about babies or nurseries or labour or anything! I knew that Jacob was interested in my baby, but he never seemed to want to talk about it 24/7 like some other people I know, _not naming any names or anything._ Jake's injuries were all healing now, and as I left another boring day of school, I told Edward that I was going to go and see Jake, and that I'd be over his house later.

As I was driving through the winding lanes towards La Push reservation, the baby kept kicking my enormous belly, which was kind of off putting whilst I was driving, but it also put a smile on my face, as it reminded me of what I was carrying. Once I got to Jake's house, I locked my car and knocked the front door.

"It's open Bella." I heard someone shout from the other room. I walked into the house and into the living room, where Jake's dad was sitting, watching a football game on the TV. His name was Billy Black, and it was kind of ironic that, once I mentioned Jake to my dad, he told me that he knew Billy whilst he was in school, and they were quite good friends at one point, but they lost contact when they both had families, so, since I've been seeing Jake, my dad and Billy have been catching up with each other, and they've even gone fishing once or twice.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Billy asked in his low voice.

"I'm good thanks, how are you Billy?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just got off the phone to your dad actually; we're planning on going fishing again soon. When you get home, tell him he has to buy the bate this time." I laughed along with Billy.

"Okay, I will. Is Jake upstairs?"

"Yeah, he's in his room, go on up, kiddo." I thanked Billy and walked up the stairs and into the first door on the right; Jacob's room. I knocked on the door, and when there wasn't a reply, I walked in. Then I found out why there was no reply. Jake was asleep on his bed, snoring softly, but completely out of it. I didn't know what to do; do I wake him? Or do I just leave his room and come back another day? I decided that it was probably best that I leave and come back tomorrow, so, I quietly – well, as quietly and a pregnant person can – walked back out of his room, when all of a sudden, the baby decided to kick really aggressively. It made me wince, and as I put my hand to the source of the pain, the baby kicked again, with the same amount of force as before. That made me really wince, which led to Jake waking up and seeing me, keeled over, leaning on his dressing table. As soon as he saw me, he rushed up and helped me over to the bed.

"Bella, what the hell? How long as you been here? Why didn't you wake me? Why are you hurting so much?" All of these questions were pushed to the back of my mind as another kick came. The first thing that I thought was that I was in labour, but then I remembered that I wasn't near enough that point yet; but there was definitely something going on.

"Jake, I just need a minute, and then I'll be fine." I said in between breathing. _The labour classes really did help with this situation, so screw you Edward for thinking they were unnecessary._ As I was breathing, Jake was rubbing up and down my back, soothingly, and finally, after another couple of minutes, the pain had subsided, and eventually, it had gone all together. I looked over at Jake, and he still looked worried.

"Bells, what the hell was that? I thought you were going into labour or something!" I laughed, and when he looked at me with confusion, I explained.

"Well, I thought that at first, but I'm only 27 weeks pregnant; not pregnant enough to go into labour yet. I don't know why that was hurting so much, it just felt like the baby was kicking, but 100 times worse than normal. Maybe I should go home and check with Carlisle." I went to stand up, but Jake pushed me back down by my shoulder.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Ummm, do you really think I'm going to let you drive after what just happened? Hell no!" He grabbed his jacket and his shoes and stood in front of me with his hand held out, clicking at me. I was clueless for a second before he informed me.

"Keys Bells, I'll drive you." I reached into my pocket and gave him my car keys. I knew it was probably for the best that I not drive, but I still hated feeling like an invalid just because I was pregnant. Once Jake put his shoes and jacket on, I followed him downstairs and out of the house, down the path way to my car. As I was walking, I could feel a strange sensation in my stomach, but I just put it down to me being hungry, and ignored it. Once in the car, Jake started it up and we were off, making our way out of La Push. It was mid September, so the weather was becoming more and more miserable, so the heater was on and the wind screen wipers were going. It was silent in the car, until Jake started talking.

"So, why didn't you wake me Bella?" It was a bit random, but I suppose he deserved an explanation as to why I was just standing in his room.

"Well, I came to see you, but when I walked into your room, you were fast asleep, so I decided to leave and come back tomorrow, that was until the baby started doing some karate in my belly." I put my hands on my swollen stomach and patted it softly. He nodded in response and carried on the conversation.

"You could of woken me, I wouldn't of minded. I can't even remember falling asleep to be honest; I just remember coming in from school, settling down to start some homework, then, next thing I know, I was woken to find you doubled over in pain!" I rolled my eyes a little; it was really like having a best friend as a parent. Sure, it was scary, at the time, but now, I just thought I was over reacting a bit, I mean, was the pain even that bad?

"Jake, you make it sound as if I planned to have the baby kick to its hearts' content at the exact time I was leaving your room. It's okay that you were asleep, I mean, I'm finding the start of school tough, especially with this extra weight I'm carrying. You know, it's not easy for me to waddle around school being called a whale, and knowing that deep down, it's what I look like now!" God, these bloody hormones! My emotions were all over the place; I couldn't wait to get rid of that once the baby is born. Jacob knew that I was having a 'pregnant' moment, and so he ignored my comments, because he learnt that hard way that, if you mess with hormonal Bella, you'd best be ready to have your head ripped off. Once we pulled up in front of my house, Jake got out of the car and told me his dad was picking him up from the supermarket just a 5 minute walk from my house, so, as he departed, I told him 'thanks' for driving me, and for being there for me back at the house, and I went inside. As I undressed from the many layers Edward insisted I wore to school today because I was 'dressing for two people now', I walked into the kitchen and started making myself some soup. As I was waiting, I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and texted Edward.

**Hey Edward, I'm home from Jake's now, what are you doing?**

I put my phone down on the side as I pulled out a bowl for my soup. I heard a vibrating noise, and looked at my phone.

**Hey Bells, I'm just going to the gym for a little with Jasper. I'll see you when I get back.**

I didn't mind that Edward was going to the gym; he used to go a lot more when he was playing football, so it was perfectly okay for him to go. I text him back.

**Okay, I'll see you later. By the way, do you know what Emmett is doing at the moment?**

I wanted to have someone else here with me, as I was so bored on my own, and until Edward was finished at the gym, I would be on my lonesome for a couple of hours, as both of my parents were in Port Angeles to do some shopping. Another vibration from my phone.

**Emmett is at the house on his own; Rose and Alice decided to do some more shopping with Esme, and Carlisle is still at work. Bye baby x**

As soon as I finished reading, I started typing in the numbers for Emmett's phone, and I waited for him to answer.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" He was always so happy when he spoke to you.

"Hey Emmett, I'm bored! Are you doing anything for the next couple of hours?" I sounded really whinny, but it had to be done to get Emmett to come over.

"I'm bored too Izzy, and I'm not doing anything. Can I come over yours?" I mentally high-fived myself, as my plan seemed to work.

"Yeah, if you want, I'm not doing anything. Bring a movie or something." And with that, he hung up. Within the next 15 minutes, there was a knock at the door, and Emmett was there, with 'X-Men' on DVD and a bag of popcorn. Once we shoved the DVD in the player, and the popcorn in a dish, we both sat on the couch and began watching. I really did love spending time with Emmett; he was like the brother I never had. About half way through the film, I got up to get a drink from the kitchen, when all of a sudden, the drama began.

I opened up the fridge door, when all of a sudden, pain ripped through my stomach. I screamed, and Emmett came running out into the kitchen. Just like earlier in the day, I was keeled over, leaning on the table, gasping for breath as the pain was taking it away.

"Bella, what's the matter? Are you in labour?" Emmett was panicking now, which was just making me panic even more, so I started crying.

"Emmett...phone an...ambulance...please!" I gasped out. He ran over to the house phone and ran '911' for an ambulance.

"Hello, yes, I need an ambulance straight away! It's my sister-in-law, she's pregnant, but she's in pain...okay, just please get here!" He shoved the phone back in the holder and ran over to me. The pain was still there, and the tears kept coming.

"It's okay Bella, the ambulance is on its way." Emmett said, soothingly rubbing my back. I couldn't move! My body seemed to be paralysed in the one position, which was me leaning on the table for support. Within 5 minutes, I hear the sirens of an ambulance.

"I'm going outside to show them which house." Emmett said as he ran out the door. I was scared now, I mean, earlier I thought it was just kicking, but this was so much more, and I feared for my babies life now. Just then, 2 paramedics came running into my house, one of them holding an oxygen mask, ready for me to use, and the other right at my side, talking to me.

"Hello, what's your name sweetie?" It was a woman, and she sounded very pleasant.

"Bella, Bella Swan. Please help me; I'm in so much pain!" I screamed out.

"Okay Bella, just try and take deep breathes. Right, we're going to put this oxygen mask on you and get you into the van. Can you move?" I shook my head 'no', when Emmett came along and picked me up, carrying my upper body in one arm, and my legs in the other. Surprisingly, he did it was great care, so the pain was no worse than it already was. Once I got into the van, Emmett came and sat by my side, and the woman paramedic was sat at the end of the van.

"Okay Bella, how many weeks are you in your pregnancy?"

"I'm 27 weeks pregnant, it's too early for me to be in labour!" I said, still with the oxygen mask on my mouth.

"I know sweetie, I don't think you're in labour. When was your last check up?"

I had to think pretty hard, as I couldn't really remember.

"Umm, I'm not sure, about 7 weeks ago...yes, 7 weeks ago, when I was 20 weeks." I'd remembered the whole 'half way there' thing.

"Okay, on a scaled from 1 to 10, 10 being the worst pain imaginable and 1 being very little pain, where are you?"

"Ummm, about an 8." I said, feeling the pain more and more. The van stopped, which meant we were at the hospital. The doors flew open, and soon I was being wheeled into the hospital, with the paramedics at both ends of the gurney, guiding me along, and Emmett as my side, telling me it was going to be okay. The pain was still intense, and once through another set of double doors, we were in the main emergency area. All I could see were white tiles, just rolling by as I was being directed into a private room. Once in there, I could hear several voices, all just giving commands and hooking me up to different machines. I was scared now, more so than when the pain had started, and I was just glad that Emmett was at my side, so I had someone I knew and trusted.

"Hello Bella, I'm Doctor Elliott. Can you tell me please how far along you are?" said the male voice with no face, as I couldn't actually lift my head without being pushed back down.

"I'm 27 weeks along. Is everything going to be okay?" I asked, in desperate need of some hope. The doctor acted as if I didn't just ask a question, and he carried on with his.

"Okay, have you had any other pains in the past couple of days?"

"Ummm, earlier on, I felt a pain like this, but I just thought the baby was kicking a little harder than normal. After about 5 minutes, it went completely though." I remember waking Jake up just a couple of hours ago. If I'd of known that pain would of caused this much trouble, I would of come to the doctors quicker. I'd noticed that things had started to quieten down a little after most of the people left the room, and it made me relax just an inch, as no one was really fussing, or acting as if there was a major problem with me, or my baby. I noticed the doctor write some stuff down onto a file, then he turned towards Emmett.

"Are you the father?" He asked. I nearly choked, as did Emmett.

"No, I'm not the father! Bella is with my brother. Actually, I should probably ring him no-" I grabbed Emmett's arm as he was making his way towards the door.

"Please, don't leave me Emmett. I don't want to be on my own!" I said in desperation. He looked down at me, and in his eyes, I knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay Bella, I'm just going to feel your stomach. Can you lift your top up please?" I did as instructed, with Emmett turning red and looking away, and the doctor pressing on my stomach. It didn't hurt as much as what I thought it was, which must be a good thing?

"Well, I think I know what the problem is, but just to be safe, I'm going to have a look at the baby through an ultrasound." I nodded in response, and soon enough, the cold gel was on my stomach, and the probe was gliding across the length and width of my lower belly. I was allowed to sit up a little now that the pain was slowly, but surely, going, and so I could see the doctors face when he found what he was looking for.

"What can you see?" I asked looking at Emmett first, then the doctor, who turned and showed me the screen.

"Your baby has flipped upside down. That's why you were in so much pain, and that's why your baby is now facing face up and bottom down. Your baby is now what we call breech." Okay, so it wasn't serious really, at least, I didn't think it was.

"So, is this dangerous or...?" I asked.

"Well, not really. Some babies can turn several times before they end up in one position. If your baby stays breech throughout the whole pregnancy and you go into labour, then you'll have to have a c-section instead of a natural birth. Now, we can try and turn the baby now, but we advise that you leave it for a week or 2, just in case the baby decides to move on its own accord."

I released a breath I didn't know I'd kept it, and the relief washed over me. This really wasn't serious, as the baby could move back, or the doctor could move it back, or it would just stay like it and I'll have to have a c-section. I looked over at Emmett, who seemed happy to know I was okay, and once I whipped the gel off of my stomach and set up another appointment in a couple of weeks, Emmett and I were on our way to the Cullen household, where Edward would be.

"Jesus Iz, you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack back there!" I laughed and patted Emmett's shoulder.

"Sorry Em, I was pretty scared back there too. Thank you, for staying with me. I don't think I could of gone through all of that without someone there." I smiled at him, really and truly thankful that he stayed with me.

"Hey, no problem Iz, that's what families do, they stick by each other. Bella, I know we're not like, blood related or anything, but I really do think of you as a little sister, and when this baby is born, it will bring the Cullen family and the Swan family closer again." God, even though he could be very child-like at times, Emmett sure knew how to speak. I patted his shoulder again, and soon enough, we were pulling up to the house. I started breathing a little heavier as I saw Edward's car parked outside the garage, just worrying about how he would take that I had been in the hospital and not contacted him. Emmett must of seen my worry, and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Iz, it'll be fine. Edward won't care that you didn't call, just focused on the baby and your health." He squeezed me as we walked through the door. I saw Edward sat in the kitchen. He turned as soon as we walked into the house, with a smile on his face that just made me feel even more guilty. I hugged and kissed him, and he still smiled throughout. I looked over at Emmett, who had a look on his face that just read, 'He doesn't care, just tell him.' I mentally prepared myself, and then just told him outright.

"Edward, there's something I have to tell you..." I said, preparing to retell him of my adventure down to the hospital, when all of a sudden, Esme came rushing up to us and hugged me really tightly. I couldn't figure out why she was cutting off my air supply, until she pulled back.

"Bella, are you okay? How's the baby, what did the doctor say, is everything alright?" She said in a panicked voice. I, on the other hand, was curing Esme mentally for just completely blowing me telling Edward myself about the hospital. I looked over at Edward, who just looked confused and a bit worried at the same time. Then, I turned to Emmett, who looked as guilty as you could get, and I knew then that he must of told Esme. First, I was going to reassure Esme.

"Esme, I'm fine, really, but could you please let me talk to Edward for a minute." It must of gotten through to her that Edward didn't know, so she left without a fuss. Okay, now the tricky part; confront Edward.

"Bella, what was my mom talking about? What did she mean is the baby okay, and why was the hospital mentioned?" Oh God, this was going to be hard. I took a deep breath and just talked.

"Well, earlier when I went to see Jake, I had a really bad pain in my stomach, but I just thought it was the baby moving, and within 5 minutes, the pain had subsided, so I didn't think twice about it. Then, when Emmett and I were watching movies, it started again, but this time, it was 10 times worse. I thought I was going into labour at first, but there's just no way that could happen, so I went to the hospital with Emmett. It turns out that the baby had flipped in my stomach, so now he or she is breech." Edward didn't say anything; just stood silent. I was worried that he'd be really mad, but, once again, Emmett was right. He hugged me tightly, just like Esme, and when he let me go, he knelt down and kissed my stomach. Once every part of my stomach was kissed, he stood back up and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Bella, what's going to happen now then? If the baby is breech, I mean."

"Well, the doctor said that the baby can turn a couple of times throughout the pregnancy, but if he or she stays breech when I go into labour, then I'll have to have a c-section. But this isn't anything serious Edward, it happens to loads of women; that's why I didn't bother to call you when I was at the hospital; you would of just got worried over nothing." I smoothed his cheek, then reached up on my tip toes and kissed him softly.

"Well, as long as the baby's okay. But, for future reference, please, ring me if you plan on going into hospital, even if it's not for anything serious." I nodded and kissed him again, this time a little longer.

After that, I rang my parents just to let them know what had happened, and my mom informed me that I'd turned 3 times when she was pregnant with me, and she also said that it didn't hurt so much after the first time. Once I was off the phone, Edward and I decided to go for a small walk to the beach, as the weather was nice-ish, and I wanted some air after the panic earlier. Alice and Jasper decided to come with us, and once we got there, we split up and walked separate ways. It was lovely, and it reminded me of walking on the beach in Florida with my grandparents. I couldn't of been happier at that moment in time.

We walked for a good half an hour before we met back up with Alice and Jasper, and decided to sit in a bunch of drift wood that had been washed ashore. Edward and Jasper, being the boys that they are, decided to go explore the rock pools a little way down from our seats, whilst Alice and I talked.

"So, how are you feeling Bella?" Alice said in her cute pixie voice. I really did love Alice, she was my closet friend, apart from Rosalie.

"I'm good, just feel ginormous constantly." I laughed, but it was true.

"Bella, you look gorgeous. You make a very beautiful pregnant lady." We both laughed at this, just like old times. Once the laughter quietened down, I was shocked when I looked over at Alice next. She had tears trailing down her cheeks, and was trying her hardest not to sob out loud.

"Alice, what's the matter?" I said, putting my arm around her. She carried on crying and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Alice, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not bad, please, just tell me." I said in a pleading voice. I needed to know what was wrong, she was my best friend after all. Finally, she looked up at me with the tears still falling, and spoke.

"Bella, I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N - Okay, another chapter done and dusted.

Hope you liked it, please review :D I really do love hearing from you :)

Also, if you have any baby names, boy or girl, please tell me, I still haven't decided which one to pick :)

I shall get another chapter up by next week :)

Rhiannon x


	15. Here we go again!

A/N - SM owns all characters :)

Hey everyone! So, it's been about a week since my last update, and I had a couple more reviews this time, so thank you everyone :)

I left a bit of a cliffy at the end of the last chapter, to here is the results of that :D

Also, I want to dedicate this to two readers...Joie679 - amazing review and she's on the same page as me with exams and everything :D

Second is Dogs-or-leeches - your review just made me feel for you :( also, you have an awesome surname in real life ;)

Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

"_Bella, I think I'm pregnant." _

I froze. What the hell was happening? It must of been a dream, no, a nightmare! Here I was, just minding my own business, when all of a sudden, I hear from my little pixie friend, that she thinks she might be pregnant! I was completely, and utterly, gobsmacked! This wasn't happening! I felt a push on my arm, before I realised it was Alice.

"Bella, are you okay?" She kept shaking my arm to get my attention, but I was just in a daze. There was no way that Alice could of been pregnant! I mean, this was Alice, good girl Alice, who never did anything wrong. About a million questions flew through my head: did Jasper know? Did her parents know? How far along was she? What was she thinking? Had she done a test? I turned towards her, and she still had glassy eyes from crying, but she looked more concerned for me.

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about?" I said it more aggressively then I had planned. She coward away a little, then the tears started again. I felt bad then, I mean, who was I to shout at her about being pregnant? I mean, here I was, the size of a beach ball, and she was there for me when I found out. In fact, she was there with me when I took my test. I put my arm around her then, and she leaned in.

"Bella, I don't know what to do. I'm scared!" I soothed her and tried to calm her down. I could remember what I was like when I first realised; I was a mess!

"It's okay Alice; you're going to be fine. The first thing first is, have you done a test or anything yet?" She looked a bit calmer now, and her tears had sort of stopped. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before she answered.

"No, I was too scared to do one on my own. Would you be with me Bells?" Of course I would be with her, I mean, she was with me.

"Of course Al, when we leave the beach, I'll make some excuse that we have to go into the pharmacy, and we can do it when we get home. Okay, the second most important thing is, does Jasper know?"

"No, I haven't told him. How can I Bells? He'll hate me for sure; he said to me he didn't want kids until we were both happily married and in a stable job. He'll just chuck me as soon as he knows." I could see the tears re-appear.

"Alice, don't say that! Jasper loves you so much, trust me, everyone can see it. He won't just chuck you, I mean, look at me and Edward. Remember how frightened I was when I had to tell him, and now look at us, we're so happy now; and we weren't even in a relationship beforehand. You'll be fine, trust me." As soon as I finished my sentence, Jasper and Edward came walking back over to us. Alice immediately sat back up, and she tried to quickly wipe her tears away.

"Hey girls, you been talking about anything interesting since we been gone?" Jasper said with a cheeky smile on his face. I smiled, but didn't reply to his question, and I looked over at Alice, you looked ill. Edward came and sat by me, and Jasper went over to Alice. I couldn't help but be drawn away from Edward to Alice; I felt so sorry for her. I mean, I was kind of lucky when I found out I was pregnant, I had a boy that would support me, I had amazing family from both sides who would support me, and I had amazing friends. Alice, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Of course, she had an amazing boyfriend who would support her, even if she thought differently, and she had friends who would help her, but when it comes to her parents, well, they were a different matter. Her mother and father were both very, very strict with Alice. She wasn't allowed to stay out until past 9 o'clock until about a year ago, but even then she's only allowed to stay out until 10 o'clock; she's always got to spend an hour every day doing homework, or extra school work, so that she could achieve her best, and also, her parents weren't too keen on Jasper, as he was apparently a 'bad influence on her', which is just total rubbish, as Jasper was just as academically capable as Alice.

Edward kept trying to talk to me, but my hearing was concentrated on the couple next to us, to see what Alice was saying. Finally, Edward started tickling me on my sides, which he knew I hated, and that immediately got my attention.

"Edward, you know I hate when you do that!" I said quite harshly at him.

"Well, how about, instead of you looking so interested in Alice and Jasper, you pay interest to me, you know, your boyfriend, the father of our unborn child!" I laughed at that. I turned around so I was straddling the drift wood. He lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"What's the matter?" He said, concern there in his voice. Now this was going to be difficult.

"It's nothing Edward." I said, with a fake smile. Of course, he wouldn't by it.

"Bells, I've known you long enough to tell whether you're lying or not. Come on, what's the matter, really? You can tell me, you know that." Oh no, I was feeling guilty now because I couldn't tell him. Thankfully, as if on cue, I heard Alice and Jasper speaking more and more loudly. I turned around to see Alice stood up, and Jasper still sat down.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I swear to God, Alice, lately, all you seem to care about is your damn self!" And with the end of that sentence, Alice slapped Jasper straight across the face. For about a second or two, everyone went completely silent at what just happened, before Alice started walking off down the beach, towards the main road.

"I can't explain at the moment, but please, just stay with Jasper." I said to Edward, and with a quick kiss, I got up and started walking after Alice. I'd not noticed until this moment just how much strain it is to run when you're pregnant. I couldn't breathe properly, I was so out of breath.

"Alice! Please, don't make me run after you! I have an extra person in weight on me, I cannot run!" I shouted to her, but she didn't turn around. Eventually, we ended up walking to the pharmacy, and thankfully, I could catch up with Alice. As soon as she entered the building, she went straight over to the pregnancy tests. I didn't say anything to her, just let her get on with it. She picked up about 5 or 6 tests, all different brands, and then went to the check out. After she paid, she started walking over to the public toilets that were about 5 minutes away. Then, I finally decided to talk.

"Alice, you need to just calm down for a minute." I said in a very calming voice. She didn't speak, just carried on walking. Once we got to the toilets, she went straight in and I was left waiting. A couple of minutes later, she came out with all 6 pregnancy tests, all with the caps off, all with Alice's pee on them. She placed them on the counter in the restroom, and then, she just crouched on the floor and started breathing heavily. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there and waited with her. Thankfully, no one else entered the restroom whilst we were in there, which meant we had some privacy. As we waited, I thought about Jasper; how was he right now? Where was he? Would he go looking for Alice, or would he just go home? What about Edward? Did he worry about me? Maybe he'd worked it out already? All of these questions were running though my mind at once, which was bringing on a very horrible headache. Finally, Alice spoke to me.

"What's the time Bella?" She said in a whisper. I looked at my cell phone, and say it was 5:30pm.

"It's half past five Alice." She nodded and then she stood up again, looking at the door, then looking back at me. She looked pale; like she was about to pass out. I grabbed her arm, just in case, and she breathed.

"Bella, could you look for me please? If I do, then I know I'll just pass out!" I could understand where she was coming from, I mean, I felt sick when I had to look at the pregnancy tests, so I would do it for her.

"Of course Alice." I grabbed her hand as I walked over to the tests, which were lined up on the counter. As I looked at each one, my grip got tighter and tighter, and I could feel Alice shaking. After I'd seen all the tests, I turned back to Alice, and she looked frightened.

"Alice, they're all positive." I said in a dull voice. I think she already kind of knew that she was pregnant, but when I revealed the truth, she just fell to the floor. I managed to catch her quickly before she crashed to the floor hard, but I let her just sink into my arms, and sob till her heart's content. I could feel my baby kicking my stomach, as if he or she was trying to comfort Alice as well, but I pushed that to one side, and focused all my attention onto Alice.

...

Half an hour later, after Alice had cried and sobbed and screamed, she finally fell asleep in my arms, on the restroom floor. If this wasn't a very important friend and a very important situation, I would be very grossed out by now. I'd managed to pull my cell out of my pocket, and I rang Edward.

"Bella, where the hell are you?" He said in quite a stern, but worried voice.

"Edward, I'm with Alice. I need you to come to the restrooms near the pharmacy down by the beach, we're here."

"Okay, I'm on my way." After he hung up, I just waited for Edward to come down.

10 minutes later, I could hear voices outside the restrooms, and for a second, I thought it was some random people, before I realized it was Edward, with Jasper in tow. I knew he would bring Jasper.

"Bella, is everything, ummm, decent in there?" Edward said. I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Yes, just please be quiet. Alice is sleeping." I said in a whisper. They both came into the restroom, and as soon as Jasper saw Alice, his face looked releaved. Edward came over and picked Alice up from me, without disturbing her. I went to walk out behind Edward, when all of a sudden, I saw Jasper from the corner of my eye. The thing that I'd forgotten to do before they came, was get rid of the pregnancy tests from the counter. He was picking each one up, looking at it, reading that it was positive, then chucking them on the floor. His face got more and more angry looking as he went along, then, when he looked and chucked the last one, he turned towards me. His face was red, and I was actually quite weary of him.

"Bella, please tell me, that you've done these pregnancy tests?" He said, obviously knowing that I hadn't, as I was already pregnant. I couldn't answer him; it wasn't my place to tell him; so I tried to walk out of the door, when I felt his hand grab my arm and turn me around. He was right up in my face, and I was getting scared now. _Where the hell was Edward when I needed him?  
_"Bella, tell me the damn truth, NOW!" He shouted. Oh God, Edward gad better hurry the hell up, right now! I felt like an idiot, and a push over; to let him get right up in my face and talk to me like that, he had a nerve! I pushed him back against his chest and stood up straight. He looked taken a back, before I went up to him.

"Look Jasper, don't you dare try and bully me into telling you anything; you need to talk to you girlfriend, you know, Alice, instead of getting up in my face and talking to me like that!" He looked shocked, when suddenly, Edward came in.

"What's going on?" He said, coming straight over to Jasper and I, and looking sternly at Jasper. Now, if I was a right bitch, which I'm not, I could of told Edward that Jasper had bullied me into telling him something; but, me being the person that I am, and knowing the situation he was in, I decided to let it go.

"Nothing's going on babe, just talking. Let's get Alice home." I said to Edward, but looked at Jasper, as it was directed at him as well. We all walked out of the restrooms and over to Edward's car, where Alice was slumped in the seat, still fast asleep, as if no one had disturbed her. I went in the front with Edward, whilst Jasper went in the back with Alice, stroking her head softly. In my mind, I thought he would of picked up on the fact that Alice was pregnant, what with the mood swings and the storming off earlier, to the 5 pregnancy tests that he found in the toilets. But then, another part of my mind was thinking, no, hoping, that he didn't pick up on anything, and he just thought of something other than Alice being pregnant. I had to admit to myself that, the part in my mind of him not knowing at all, well, it was a very low percentage. When we were half way home, Edward reached over the console and grabbed my hand and squeezed. I looked at him, and he was smiling at me, so I smiled back. _I wonder if he knows something's up? _

I really shouldn't be stressing about this too much, I mean, it can't be good for the baby, and plus, without sounding heartless, this really wasn't my problem, it was between Alice and Jasper, and since I'd gotten her safely home now, it's unofficially my worry; she can explain to Jasper later, and then I can tell Edward, who I know is worried about me, and then we can all just get on with it.

Finally, we arrived at the Cullen house. I seemed to be spending all of my time here lately, as I was with Edward practically all of the time. Once we stopped, Jasper gently woke Alice up, and she managed to walk inside the house with the aid of Jasper at her side, whilst Edward and I stayed behind for a little. He looked at me, and I could tell he wanted to ask me something, so I just told him.

"Look Edward, I know, you're probably wondering where the hell I was earlier, and why I ended up in the toilets, and why Alice had been crying, but the truth is that I can't say, at least not right now." I put my hand on his cheek.

"I thought we told each other everything Bella, I promise I won't say anything, scout's honour." He put his two fingers up in the way a scout would when they're reciting the special pledge of allegiance or something. I laughed at how much of a dork he really was at times, and I felt really bad that he didn't know, because he was right, we did tell each other everything; no secrets. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into his house, with a quick hello from Esme and Carlisle, up to his bedroom, and I pushed him onto his bed. He looked taken aback, but he wanted to know, so he didn't say anything. I made sure that there was no chance that anyone could hear us, so I turned the television on, just to block out some of the sound of my voice from anyone who passed the door. I know, it was a little over the top, but I really didn't want anyone else finding out. Edward had that crooked smile of his on at how thorough I was being, and I swear I heard him chuckle a little. Once I was done proofing out the room, I went and sat next to him on the bed.

"Edward, do you promise me that everything I tell you right now will not pass your lips to anyone else outside of this room?" I said, being completely serious, but seeing that he was just dying to laugh. He put his hand over his heart, and said in the most serious voice,

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, promise not to mutter a single word of what you are about to tell me to anyone else outside of this room!" He said, with a salute at the end. I shook my head, but carried on.

"Okay, well, earlier, when you and Jasper were out by the rock pools, Alice and I got to talking," He interrupted me, which ticked me off.

"Wait, is this serious gossip, or is this just 'Bella and Alice' type gossip?" He said, all serious like. I hit his arm and shook my head again.

"No Edward, this is serious, very serious, and if you interrupt me again, I won't tell you!" I said, probably a little too angry for his liking, but I carried on before he could reply.

"So, anyways, we were talking, and, well, Alice informed me that there was a possibility that she could be, pregnant!" I said. His face just dropped. Alice was very much like a sister to Edward, and there was no denying that one day, she was going to officially be his sister-in-law, so this news must of shocked him.

"What? Not Alice, I mean, she's not the type of person to get pregnant! Not at this age!" Okay, that was a bit insulting! Alice wasn't the type of person to get pregnant, but I was? I gave him a stern look, before he asked what was up with me.

"What, I'm the 'type' of person to get pregnant, am I Edward? And please, think about your answer before I make sure you can't have any more kids!" I said. He backed away a little at the thought of what I would do to him, but then he spoke.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just, this is a shock, and I don't know what I'm saying. It's just, this is Alice, I mean, her parents...and Jasper! Does he know yet?" He said. I shook my head and he fell back on his bed. I turned to look at him to continue with the story.

"No one know yet, I mean, Alice didn't know for certain until about an hour ago. That was why we were in the restroom, we'd been to the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test, well, 5 tests actually, and she just broke down crying after she found out. Then, when you came to get us, Jasper saw the tests, and I think he knows that it was from Alice, so, he might already know." I fell down beside him and I grabbed his hand.

"Wow, this is just, crazy Bells!" He said in shock.

"I know, I was just as shocked as you are now, I mean, imagine how your mom and dad are going to feel, I mean, one teenage pregnancy should be enough for any family, but two, in the same family! I'm just more worried about Alice's parents, I mean, you know what they're like, and they already dislike Jasper. I feel so sorry for her." I said, with sadness laced in my voice. Edward pulled my hand to his mouth and he kissed it.

"Don't you just feel lucky that we're not the only screw up's in this family?" He said with laughter in his voice. I laughed as well, because it was so very true, and then I thought about how lucky we were.

"Edward, do you know how lucky we are? I mean, both of our parents support us, which is more than what Alice and Jasper are going to have to go through, and, we love each other, which, obviously Alice and Jasper do, but still." I put our intertwined hands on my stomach.

"I know Bella, I was just thinking the same thing. Also, do you know what else I was thinking?" I looked over at him and smiled.

"What?"

"I was thinking, that I cannot wait to have our baby here now. It's taken me a while to really get over the initial shock of all of this, but now, being here with you, and hearing about Alice, well, it's just made me want our baby here even more." I felt tears forming in my eyes, which was really annoying, as I knew it was just hormones. I wiped away a few strand tears before I giggled.

"Damn hormones!" I said. Edward laughed before he wiped away more tears.

"I can't wait till our baby is here either Edward. I can't wait to watch he or she grow up and become a completely whole person. I can't wait to see you teach him or her how to through a ball, or how to drive."

Edward smiled. "And I can't wait to see you teach him or her how to read, and how to cook. I can't wait to watch you become a mother and care for this baby." That did it again; more tears.

In the end, it was about 7:30pm, and we were both led on the bed, just enjoying being in each others' company, before the blackness decided to enclose me on what was a stressful, yet fulfilling day.

* * *

A/N - Okey dokey :)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know, it isn't as long as the last one, but at least it's something :)

Like always, R+R :D I love getting reviews :)

Person who gives me an awesome review will have the next chapter dedicated to them :)

The next chapter shall be up sometime next week :)

Rhiannon x


	16. A new chapter

A/N - SM owns all twilight characters :)

Hey everyone! So, it's been about a week since my last chapter, which I had quite a few more reviews for, so thank you everyone who reviewed :)

I want to dedicate this chapter to a few people:

Dogs-or-leeches, gemma loves edward, Bellaangel383 and SapphireMouseWhitlockHale - all of their reviews were amazing :)

Also, Bellaangel383 gave me one of the boys names I've mentioned in this chapter, so what out for that.

This chapter might seem a bit all over the place, but, I think this is what needed to happen with Alice and Bella.

So, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

When I woke up from my lovely sleep, I noticed Edward had disappeared. First of all, I was confused, because I'd forgotten where I was, and second, I didn't like waking up alone when I was with Edward. I looked over at the bathroom, but the door was open, so he couldn't of been in there. As I got out of bed, I remember what had happened yesterday; Alice revealing to me that she could be pregnant, then, after taking the tests, it turns out she is, Jasper 'talking' to me in the restrooms, Edward and mines conversation about our own baby; it was all still too much to take in. I walked out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen, where I heard noise. I saw Edward with Jasper, both of them sat at the breakfast bar, with a cup of coffee in front of them both. They were deep in conversation with each other, and I was debating about whether to leave them to talk or not, until Edward lifted his head to see me standing in the door way. He smiled, and when Jasper looked up, he looked guilty.

"Hey beautiful, come in here." Edward said, so I walked over to him and gave him a kiss. I looked at Jasper and smiled, but he didn't smile back. I didn't take any notice, as he probably knew now for definite that Alice was pregnant, and he'd already be under stress, so I walked over to make some more strawberry tea.

"I'll be back in a minute." I heard Edward say, before he left the room. Okay, this was going to be awkward. Jasper didn't say anything to me, and I sure didn't have anything to say to him. Once my tea was made, I turned around and saw Jasper looking over at me. Finally, he said the first word.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I should of never talked or acted like that towards you, I mean, it wasn't your fault, you were just being a good friend." I smiled at Jasper and walked over and sat next to him at the table. I place my hand on his in a comforting way before I spoke.

"Jasper, really, there's no need to apologise, I mean, you were obviously shocked, who wouldn't be! I knew you didn't mean it yesterday. So, how are you feeling?" I asked. He smiled again at me before speaking.

"I suppose I'm okay considering. I just feel so bad for Alice, what with her parents and everything. But, I just can't believe that this happened." He shook his head. I felt bad for him, as I'd been through this stage before with Edward.

"Everything will be fine. I mean, it's obviously not what anyone would have wanted at our age, but, you'll get through it, both of you will. Look at Edward and I, you wouldn't expect us two to be so fine and dandy about having a baby at 17, but we are. To be honest, I think Edward is more excited than me at the moment, so you know, the other day, in the baby classes, he was taking notes?" Jasper and I both started chuckling at Edward's over-preparness.

"That sounds like Edward. Guess I'll be doing that soon." The mood shifted back down again, but I wasn't prepared to let him be so down about this.

"Jasper, just think about all of the good things that will come from this. First, you'll have a baby, that you can love and care for, a baby that will be a part of you forever, and you and Alice will be closer from this, I can just tell. Sure, you might have to change your plans a little, but you can both make it work. Finally, you won't be alone in this; maybe Alice's parents won't be as supportive, but your parents will be okay with it in the end, and you've got Emmett and Rose, and also, Edward and me, who will be in the same boat as you." He looked over at me and smiled again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just so, life changing! I'm going to be a father. It's crazy to even say it!"

"Trust me, you'll be okay." I patted his hand again before Edward came back into the room. It was like he knew what we were going to talk about, and when we had exactly finished our conversation.

"So, what have you two been talking about whilst I've been gone?" He said with a smirk on his face. _He knew; of course he knew!_

We both ignored him and we carried on with our day's. Alice and I spoke later on in the day about the situation, but she seemed a lot more calmer now that Jasper knew, and they'd booked a doctors appointment for sometime in the week. Also in that day, Alice and Jasper told everyone; Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie. Of course, they were all just gobsmacked, especially Esme and Carlisle. It took them a good 45 minute chat to come to some sort of terms with it.

Edward and I decided to leave, as Alice's parents were coming over to the Cullen house because Alice needed to tell them. I suggested to Edward that we stay, for moral support, but he convinced me that Alice's parents were probably going to go crazy on her, so it was best to stay out of the way. We decided to go to the cinema, as we hadn't been in ages. It was nice; it reminded me of going on a normal date, minus the big massive bump in front of me.

It was the perfect date, and more quality time with Edward.

...

The next 3 weeks just seemed to zoom past me, and I didn't even notice it.

After mine and Edward's trip to the cinema 3 weeks ago, they re-told there story of the night they told Alice's parents that she was pregnant. Of course, they acted how everyone imagined, and they even kicked Alice out for a couple of days, so she stayed with the Cullen's. Eventually, they started discussing the situation, and now they're on more understanding terms with each other. Of course, they don't even speak to Jasper anymore, but, it was to be expected again by all of us.

Also, Alice and Jasper went to the doctors, and it was 100% confirmed that they were pregnant, and Alice was about 7 weeks along. I think they're both coming to terms with everything now, especially Jasper.

Another thing that's changed is Jacob. He's become a lot stronger, and he's still such a good friend. I make it a ritual now to see him at least twice a week, which is fun, because he makes me laugh so much. Mind you, after my little scare in his house a couple of weeks ago, he's watching me like a hawk, because apparently, he thought I was 'about to make him deliver my baby right there on his bedroom floor'. Of course, I told him how stupid he was being, but he was still very cautious.

Today was a Saturday, and today, I was 30 weeks pregnant. Even when I think that, I get butterflies in my stomach; whether it's because I'm happy or nervous or excited or scared, I don't really know, but I get them. The last couple of days, I'd been getting pains in my stomach, and I was afraid that I was going into early labour, but, my midwife came to my house and checked me out, and she told me that because I was so late in my pregnancy, I could get something called Braxton Hicks. It was basically pretend labour pains, and the midwife explained that it was just preparing me for what labour would be like. They didn't kill, but they weren't the most comfortable things in the world. Edward, like always, was worrying, but when Carlisle explained it to him, he seemed to listen and calmed down a bit. I'm worried for him when I do go into real labour, I think he might not cope with it!

Edward and I were sat in bedroom, just chilling out for a little, when I had a thought that had been bugging me for a while.

"Edward?"

"Yeah sweetie."

"I'm 30 weeks pregnant today, and we haven't got anything sorted for when the baby comes. I mean, I know we've bought a couple of outfits and stuff, but, we don't have a pram, a changing table, a baby bag..." Edward cut me off before I could finish what I was saying. He looked relaxed – for once – and he just smiled. I looked at him curiously; why wasn't he worrying about this? Where was the baby going to sleep, who's house was the baby living at? All of these questions that had to be answered, and Edward wasn't saying anything.

"Edward, why are you being so calm about this? We've only got 10 weeks left, and then we have a baby, and we're not prepared at all!" I was starting to get annoyed now, because it felt like he didn't care.

"Bella, please, don't worry. Too much stress isn't good for the baby. I've got it all under control, trust me!" Okay, that wasn't going to make me even more curious or anything! I wanted to know what he meant by 'I've got it all under control...'.

"What have you done?" I instantly thought he'd done something. I sat up now, quite concerned. He looked up at me and noticed my expression, so he sat up as well. He grabbed both of my hands in his and he brought them to his lips.

"Bella, please, I don't want to tell you just yet what I have planned. Just, give me another week or so, and I'll reveal all." He smiled, and leaned over and kissed me before I could reply. By the time the kiss ended, I'd forgotten what we were talking about in the first place.

There was another thing we had to take care of before the baby came.

"Edward, there's another thing I wanted to know," I said. He moved his hand for me to continue.

"Well, with the due date so close, I was wondering, have you thought of any names yet?" We'd discussed names before, but it wasn't a long, detailed discussion about it, and, because we didn't know the sex of the baby, we had to think of a boy's name and a girl's name. Edward was deep in thought before he turned to me and answered.

"Well, I have been thinking. There's just so many that I like. What about you?"

"I've got loads as well. Give me some of your names." I said, wanting him to say first so I didn't look like an idiot. He nodded and thought again.

"Okay, if it's a boy, I really like the name Ryan Anthony, you know, Anthony after my middle name; and if it's a girl, I really like Madeline Elizabeth, with Elizabeth being my grandmother's name. I don't know what you think of them, but they're just two of the names I've got." He smiled and looked at my stomach. It was really quite sweet, and the names he'd picked weren't that bad. He pointed to me then.

"Okay, your turn." He said with a smile on his face. I thought for a second before I picked two names.

"Alright, if it's a boy, then Daniel Anthony; and if it's a girl, Seren Larissa. I really love those two names. But I love the ones you picked as well; it's so hard!" I chuckled slightly, but it was true; it really was hard to try and name our baby.

"Maybe once we see him or her, we'll just know what his or hers name is supposed to be." He smiled and led back down.

...

After that conversation, we didn't talk about baby names again. Edward was right, once the baby was born, we should both know what his or hers name is.

I feel grateful that my parents were so supportive of my decisions about the baby, because, after seeing what Alice and Jasper have had to go through, well, it makes my dad's reaction look tiny.

It was on the Monday after Edward and I talked baby names, and today was the day Alice and Jasper were going to tell the school about Alice. They both knew it meant the whole school knowing, but, Edward and I tried to support as much as possible. The worst thing was the Alice's parents decided to go along as well to help them break the news to the principal. It's bad enough that they have to tell the school, but with Alice's parents there, there was just bound to be some sort of chaos.

It was fifteen minutes since we pulled up to school, when I saw Alice running out of the main building and over to Jaspers car in the lot. Edward had driven me to school, so we both ran over to where she was. She was on her own, and she was slouched down inhaling deep breaths. I quickly pulled her to me and comforted her.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked calmly. She was shaking, which made her words falter slightly.

"My parents...they told the principal that I'll be getting an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption, so this should only interrupt my studied for at least 9 months at the most." Oh my gosh, that was just so horrible! I looked up at Edward, and he must of felt the same way as me, because he had a disgusted look on his face. I was still comforting Alice, when suddenly, Alice's parents came rushing out, with Jasper not far behind them. They were heading towards us, so I told Alice to move over to the other side of the car. Jasper managed to move in front of them now, but they didn't stop walking towards the car. I could hear what was going on, and I was pretty sure, Alice could too.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Edward asked, still kind of confused, like me.

"They want Alice to give our baby up for adoption, that's what's happening, but, they don't get the fact that Alice and I are going to raise our baby!" Alice's parents stopped then. Jasper was stood in front of them, with Edward just behind him, when all of a sudden, Alice's father punched Jasper right in his face. The punch must of been hard, because Jasper fell back. Alice screamed, but I didn't want her to get caught up in that, so I kept her by me. I could now see what was going on. Edward had stepped forward and pushed Alice's father back.

"Hey, what the hell?" He said in an astonished voice. Jasper was up on his feet again, when Alice's dad came right up into his face.

"You, are nothing, but a piece of crap on my shoe! You've ruined this family; my daughter was a good kid, and now, well, I'm ashamed that she is blood." I gasped at what he'd just said. Alice's sobs suddenly haltered, before she got out of my hold, and she stood with Jasper.

"Don't talk to him like that! He is not crap at all, he is the most sweetest man I've ever met; he's been there for me, when both of my parents weren't, and I know that he'll always be there for me, no matter what...and if anyone is to be ashamed of anyone, I should be ashamed of you two; ashamed to call you my parents." Before I could look away, Alice's mother came up and slapped her in the face. Then it was my turn to run in there. I didn't say anything, but I stood by Alice for support. Alice's mom came up to her now, so close that she was practically touching her nose with Alice's.

"Now, you listen to me, you will be giving this baby up for adoption...I won't be having this kind of shame on our family; just think of what everyone will say about us, we'd be the laughing stock of Forks. So, first thing tomorrow, we'll sign you up to the adoption agency, and then, we can forget this thing ever happened." Alice's mom actually thought that that would work on Alice, but what she obviously didn't know, was that Alice didn't listen to anything she didn't want to hear.

"No!" She said. Both Alice's parents looked at her with shock at their daughter's disobedience.

"What did you just say?" Alice's dad said.

"I said no! There is no was in hell that I'm giving my baby up!" Alice sure was tough when she had to be; I couldn't help but feel proud of her. Alice's parents both came up to the now. I noticed Jasper got closer to her, obviously for protection.

"If you disobey us, then we will disown you, and you will not be a part of this family anymore!" Alice chuckled, which made them both look confused.

"You see, that is where you are both wrong; you two have never been my family, not really...my family is right here." She put her hand on Jasper's chest, and he smiled down with love and pride in his girlfriend. Alice's parents looked completely taken aback at what she was saying, and the turned without saying another word, and left. As soon as they left, Alice and Jasper just embraced each other for a good 15 minutes. Edward and I left them alone for a bit as we waited by his car. I was in his arms, with his head resting on my head.

"Do you know what, I felt so proud of Alice today." Edward said to me. I smiled and nodded, finding it funny how we both thought of that feeling today. I agreed before we decided to go back to his house for a bit.

...

A week has passed since the whole Alice incident, which means, Edward has something to tell me.

It'd been really bugging me since we'd had the conversation, where he said that he didn't want to tell me just yet, and that I had to wait a week, and he would spill, so, for the past week, I've been thinking of different things that it could be; some of them are complete nonsense, but other are possibilities. I've thought that maybe he was going to finish with me, and leave me and the baby for good, but that wasn't very likely really; another thought was that it was something with him, that maybe he had something wrong, but then I remembered that we'd been talking about the baby before, so it must be something to do with the baby. In the end, after worrying myself a couple of times, and of getting my hopes up, I just stopped thinking about it, and I would wait until he was ready to tell me. He didn't seem sad or anything when he told me I had to wait, he actually seemed quite happy. I really wanted to know.

Little did I know that what he was going to tell me would be so wonderful and scary, all in the same thing...

It was late afternoon on a Wednesday. I'd gone home today because I had to so my English homework on Shakespeare, so I didn't plan on seeing Edward after school. I was a good half way through my work when my phone rang. I looked at the caller Id to see it was Edward, so I answered it.

"Hey baby!" He said with happiness evident in his voice.

"Hey Edward, you sound happy?" I said it more as a question then a statement.

"Well, I am happy. Are you busy right now?" He said. He seemed quite persistent, like he was excited about something. I looked over at the clock to see it was nearly 5 o'clock.

"Well, I'm in the middle of doing my homework. What did you want?"

"Oh, right, can't you just take a break for a little while; there's something I need to show you. It's important." I was more interested now, so I agreed to go out, and he told me he'd pick me up in about 5 minutes. I quickly sorted myself out, shoving on my jumper with my grey joggers and plain tee, with my hair shoved into a messy pony tail.

I heard Edward beep from his car, so I went down, told my parents I was off out with Edward for a little, and then went to his car. As soon as I got into the car, Edward's lips were on mine instantly. I was a little taken aback, as I wasn't expecting it, but once I realised what he was doing, I kissed him back. After about 5 minutes, we were driving away from my house, and towards the town.

"God, you are happy today! What's the matter?" I said, looking over at a smiling Edward. He reached across the console to grab my hand and rest it in his lap.

"Do I need a reason to be happy with my gorgeous girlfriend here with me?" Okay, he was definitely up to something. I didn't bother to carry on the questioning, as I knew he wouldn't tell me anything. We were driving onto the highway now, and I was starting to get confused as to where we were actually going.

"Edward, I thought we'd be going to your house?"

"We will be, after I show you something." He has one of his crooked grins plastered in his face. We carried on driving until we reached secluded area of Port Angeles. Okay, now I was 100% confused. We eventually pulled up into a parking lot near a block of newly built apartments. I got out of the car and looked at Edward with wonder in my expression. He was still smiling when he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, do you remember last week, I told you I had something to show you, but I wanted you to wait another week, then I would reveal everything to you?"

"Yeah, I remember, but I still don't get why we're here?" I was still confused, when he walked over to one of the main entrances of an apartment block. Inside the foyer, there was a man stood behind a desk, which had security cameras overlooking the whole building. Edward walked up to him and he shook his hand.

"Bella, meet Dave...Dave, this is my girlfriend, Bella." I walked over and smiled and shook his out stretched hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella, I've heard so much. Congrats by the way on the baby." He looked down at my stomach, and I thanked him, before Edward and I headed over to an elevator. I gave Edward a confused look in the elevator, but he still didn't say anything.

We stopped at the 10th floor when the doors opened up into a corridor. Edward led me out of the elevator and down to the very end of the corridor, to a door marked 167. Edward turned to me whilst still holding my hands.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you." My stomach immediately started doing somersaults. What did he mean by surprise? I nodded for him to carry on.

"Well, you wanted to know what I was on about last week, so, here it is." With ending his sentence, he pulled out a set of keys, and unlocked the door in front of us. As soon as he opened the door, my eyes bulged out of my head.

Behind the door was a lounge area, with gorgeous wooden flooring throughout, and all the furniture set up; next, as I walked in, there was a kitchen to the right of the lounge, which was as big as my living room at home. I stepped out of the kitchen, back into the living room, and then down a corridor, to a door that opened up into a massive bedroom. It had a big double bed in the centre, with a dresser and drawers, and a balcony. There was also a bathroom adjoining to the room, and also, a walk in closet. Next, there was another bedroom, with another double bed, but less extravagant than the main bedroom. Then, when I looked into the last door, there was the most gorgeous nursery I'd ever seen. The walls were a creamy colour, with the same coloured carpet. There were all neutral colours throughout, even the crib and the changing table were cream. It was amazing. I didn't speak whilst I'd looked around the house, but Edward came up behind me and talked to me.

"So, what do you think? I mean, there is a main bathroom just down the hall, but it's pretty much like any other bathroom." I looked up at him, then looked back at the nursery.

"This is beautiful Edward, but why are you showing me this?" I was still confused as to why he'd bought me here.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I'd picked all the right colours for you for when the baby comes." He smiled down at me, and then it clicked in my head.

"Edward, what do you mean by you wanted to make sure _you _picked out all the right colours? This isn't our apartment..." But his face said otherwise. He was grinning from ear to ear, which just gave me my answer. I nearly fainted. This was _our apartment_? It couldn't be; this was way to amazing to be ours.

"Bella, this is going to be our new home when the baby come, or maybe a couple of months after the baby comes, just so we get used to having a baby around." I couldn't believe it! This was our new home! It was beautiful. I turned around to Edward with tears running down my cheeks before I threw myself at his, nearly knocking him off his feet. He chuckled in my ear before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh my God Edward, I can't believe this! But, this place must be expensive to rent, how are we going to manage?" I looked at his face again before he spoke.

"Well, when I say this is _our _home, I mean, technically, it's our parents' home. They discussed it, and they've both put in to buy us this apartment." I couldn't speak after that; my mom and dad, and Carlisle and Esme had bought Edward and me an apartment, and not just any apartment, _this_ apartment!_ How did my parents not even slip up around me about his? _I was gobsmacked! I cried some more before I looked around again. This time, I really took things in; the furniture, which was what I'd pictured; the colours, which are my favourites; the places of everything, which were exactly right; there was nothing wrong! I was so grateful to Edward parents and of course to my parents, and I wouldn't be able to thank them enough! This apartment had everything; furniture, new baby clothes, baby items, everything we could of ever wanted!

After looking around about 5 times, Edward and I sat down on the couch. I was leaning on him, and he was leaning back onto the couch. We didn't say anything to each other, we just sat there and indulged in what I'd just learnt, and what we had to look forward to.

Everything now seemed complete, all we needed was a baby!

* * *

A/N - so, there you go :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

Please review, I'll mention you in my next chapter.

Next chapter will be up sometime next week :)

Rhiannon x


	17. Bust ups and Bruises

A/N - Disclaimer; SM owns all characters ;)

Hey everyone in FanFiction Land!

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I went on holiday to North Wales for a week and I had to internet so I couldn't post anything then, and I've only posted now because I've been so nervous as I have my results coming up in a week; and if I don't get good results, then I can't get into sixth form, which will suck!

But anyways, onto happier things, I've decided that there will be a sequel to this story, because I really love writing this story, and I want to carry on writing it when this has finished. Also, we need to know what happens with Alice and Jaspers baby and stuff :D

Let me just pre-warn you; this chapter isn't my best! I really just wanted to get this chapter out of the way so we can get closer to the birth, which will be in a couple of chapters time.

So, enjoy this not very good chapter :D

* * *

A week after Edward showed me our new apartment, I started buying bulk baby items. It was turning into every shopping trip, I would come home with some new bottles or some new outfits; I even went shopping with Rose and Alice for some new clothes for me, and I ended up buying a stroller and a high chair! Also, as the weeks went on, I got bigger and bigger, with my clothes getting tighter and barely able to fit. I'm 35 weeks pregnant now, and it's November. Everything in the last 5 weeks seemed to go without any problems. The only exception was on bonfire night when we had a party over at the Cullen's house. The whole year was there, and I wasn't in the party sort of mood anyways, because my feet were swollen to a size where the only shoes that I could put on were either my flip flops – bearing in mind it's winter – or my slippers; so, for the entire night, I had to wear slippers which didn't fit me properly as they were too big. Well, me being the clumsiest person on this planet, and with shoes way too big for me, I was just asking for trouble. I was walking into the house to grab another drink when I tripped on my own feet, which was because of the slippers, and I fell into the doorway. Luckily, Carlisle was right by the door when I fell, so he grabbed me in time for me not to fall completely on my face, or flat out onto my stomach, so the baby and I were fine. Edward, on the other hand, was not fine. I've never seen anyone look so scared and vulnerable yet trying to keep calm all at the same time! If the situation was different, I'd of probably laughed, but because I knew how Edward was, I let him check me over a zillion times, and he insisted I go to the doctors to get another scan. Thankfully, after he'd calmed down, and after Carlisle and Esme both talked to him, he didn't make me go for a scan.

So, apart from that incident, everything else has ran smoothly. I've noticed a change in myself in the last 5 weeks. My back is killing, and I feel like I'm carrying a ton in weight, I'm constantly going to the bathroom, which is a pain in the night's especially, as I'm not only disturbing myself from sleep, but Edward as well, as he has me sleep over his house most of the time now, and every time I so much as move, he wakes up and asks me if I'm okay. Other people would find it annoying, since he's doing it every night, but I find it sweet that he's so caring. My parents have been working hard on creating a nursery at their house, so if the baby ever sleeps there, it has it's own room. My dad has become more and more excited as time has gone on, which I just love seeing. Every time I see them now, he always gives me a kiss, then he bends down and kissed my belly. Mind you, my parents and Edward's parents have a bet going on at the moment. Even though the last time they talked about betting on my child, I turned psycho-freak and told them not to, in the end, they decided to anyways, when I was less hormonal. My dad has always told me that the baby will be a boy, and he's convinced my mom that it'll be a boy; on the other hand, Esme and Carlisle have both told me it'll be a girl, so, when our parents were having dinner one night, they decided to put a bet on it. The bet is that, whoever is right about the sex of the baby, has the first hold when they see him or her. I thought that was a pretty clever bet, and I thought it was just a laugh, but they're all being deadly serious about it. The only problem now is that, since the parents are betting, the aunties and uncles are betting as well. Emmett and Jasper have a bet going that when I'm in labour, I'll be asking for drugs sooner rather than later; and then Alice and Rose have a bet going that the baby will be more than 7 pounds or not. It's all rather silly, but whatever keeps them entertained.

Speaking of Alice, she's now 12 weeks pregnant. She's had all her scans done and she's already excited. I can see that Jasper is kind of warming up to the idea now, which is good. Alice's parents, however, well, let's just say that Alice has been living with the Cullen's for the past 5 weeks. It's kind of sad really, and sometimes Alice gets upset about it, but then she always realises that it's up to her, and that she already has a family around her. Esme and Carlisle are pretty okay with having two children who are going to be teenage parents. They said that of course, it could of happened later on in life, but it's a new life being brought into this world, and they're just so thrilled that they'll be grandparents again. Everything in life was going to plan at the moment.

Even things with Jacob had got better. In fact, we've all become really good friends. Jake met a girl called Jane, who is a little younger than him. He told me that he met her when he was out in Port Angeles on day, shopping with his friend, Sam; he said that Sam knew her from his girlfriend, and Jake said that they just seemed to hit it right off. I was happy for him, I really was, because someone like Jake, with the kindest of hearts and has a pure soul, he deserves to be happy, and he kept assuring me that he was very happy. Once their relationship had gone on for a couple of weeks, I decided to invite them both out to dinner with me and Edward. Jake agreed, delighted that I could finally meet Jane, and we decided to go later on in the week. Edward, on the other hand, was less than enthusiastic.

"But, why do we have to go on a double date?" He kept whining whilst I was getting ready. It was a Friday and we decided to go to a little Italian place in Port Angeles for our meal. I was already in a mood because of my gigantic belly not fitting into any of my cute clothes that I would originally of worn out, so I was stuck with a tunic top with my maternity leggings and flats, as my feet were too swollen still. I was in the adjoining bathroom to Edward's room, doing my hair and make-up, and Edward was let in the middle of the bed with nothing but his jogging bottoms on. He was 'protesting' about going out! I swear to God, he's like a big kid.

"Baby, please, I promised Jake we'd go; I did set it up you know! Plus, I want you and him to get to know each other a little more." I smiled at him, but he just huffed and dropped his head onto the bed.

"Bells, I really don't feel like going! Can't we just tell them that something's come up and we can't make it?" I shook my head in disagreement and I heard him sigh. I was nearly ready to go, when I looked around and saw Edward sat in the middle of the bed, with his legs and arms crossed and his eyes shut. I was getting more and more wound up now; not for the fact that he didn't want to go, but for the fact that he knew there was no way out of it, and yet he was still undressed and not even ready to leave! We had to leave at 6:30pm to make sure we were there on time, and it was now quarter past 6. Me being the most time efficient person on this planet, plus my hormonal balance completely off, I was officially ticked off! I walked out of the bathroom and Edward opened his eyes to see me standing there.

"I'm not moving from this bed, until you say that we don't have to go! And don't think that I'll move, because I'm not, so there!" He stuck his tongue out at me, which I thought was very childish of him, and then I turned on my pregnant woman face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you do not move your ass into something suitable to wear out in 5 minutes, then I swear to God..." I didn't even need to finish before he was up, into the bathroom and changing into his clothes. I tried my hardest not to laugh, but it was so funny seeing him move like that. Once he was dressed in some nice jeans and a shirt, I smiled at him before walking over and kissing him on the lips.

"Thanks baby." I said in my sweetest voice possible. He smiled back, but I could tell he wasn't amused.

We got to the restaurant before Jake and his girlfriend, so we sat down at our table and ordered some drinks. It wasn't long before Jake turned up, with a very petite girl next to him. She was very small stood next to him, with dark blonde hair hanging in a very cute bob just on her shoulders. They walked over to us holding hands and once we'd greeted each other, they both sat opposite me and Edward.

"Bella, this is Jane; Jane, this is Bella." I held my hand out to the girl who smiled and shook it.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you." She seemed very pleasant, and I greeted her the same way.

"Jake, I don't think I've introduced you to Edward." I said, and looked at Edward who put his hand out to Jake, who took it and shook.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob." He smiled and he shook Jane's hand as well. Okay, things were starting off good, but this was just the greetings, we hadn't even ordered our food yet. The waitress came over and took all of our orders, before we were left alone to chat. I started off the getting-uncomfortable silence.

"So, Jane, how did you meet Jake?" I said. She looked over at me before retelling the story that I already knew from Jake. Then it was her turn to ask.

"So, how long have you and Edward been together for?" Edward answered.

"We've been together for about 8 months or so, but we kind of knew each other before we were a couple." He winked at me, and I knew that what he meant by 'knew each other before hand' was just code for 'the time our baby was conceived'. That got me wondering, if Jake had told her about me being pregnant? We carried on with random questions, just trying to get to know each other, before our food came.

"Babes, I need to use the restroom." I told Edward so he could move out of my way. As I stood up, I heard a gasp come from the person sat opposite me. I didn't even bother to look at her face, just assuming that she obviously didn't know I was pregnant.

Once I came back to the table, Jane just stared at my stomach. As I sat back down, she just stared at my stomach still, which was annoying me just a little.

"That's one thing I won't miss when this baby comes; going to the bathroom every 5 seconds." I laughed, and so did Edward and Jake, but Jane just kept on staring. In the end, I had to say something.

"Jane," I said, which caught her attention and she stared straight into my eyes, ", look, you obviously didn't know that I was pregnant, so I expected you to stare a little, but not constantly whilst I'm trying to eat! If you want to ask me anything, then you can, just please, stop staring at my stomach!" I said. Her cheeks turned a bright pink colour, before she continued to eat her food.

Once we'd all finished, we were left waiting for a while until our deserts came. This was when Jane decided to be brave and ask me questions.

"So, how long have you got to go now?"

"Just 5 more weeks; I'm so excited now." I looked over at Edward who smiled back.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet, we wanted the surprise." Edward said. Jake looked at Edward and me, then decided to speak.

"Well, I just hope that Jane and I are a bit more careful if we ever had sex." Okay, that hurt! I looked at Jake, a bit surprised that he would say something like that. I could see Edward looking at him as well, and I swear, if looks could kill, I think Jake might of been nearly dead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said. Jake shook his head before continuing.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just saying that you two have shown me that you need to be careful, because if you're not, then you can end up pregnant and ruin your whole lives." Okay, that really, really hurt. This time, Edward would have not only killed Jake with his looks, but he would of bought him back to like, then killed him again, just for the hell of it.

"Bella and I haven't ruined our lives at all. Plus, I don't really think you're in the position to tell us whether or not we have ruined our lives." Jacob looked a little furious now.

"I think me being her friend gives you the right to tell you that you've messed up; I mean, you should of been careful!" I was getting so angry now.

"Jake, it was an accident! Don't blame it on Edward, because it was my fault that I wasn't careful either!" I said, defending my boyfriend, who looked ready to murder.

"No Bella, it's not your fault, it's his! I'm sorry, but I've been meaning to say this to you since I first met you! When you told me about what happened, it sounded to me like he was just using you to get what he wanted!" Edward stood up now and he slammed his hand down on the table, causing most of the restaurant to stare at us.

"Jake, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your fucking mouth up now!" I knew Edward was pissed because he rarely swore like that. Jake stood up as well, causing more people to stare. Jake and Edward were face to face, both glaring at each other.

"What was it Edward, a quickie before you left the party? But now look what's happened, you're having a baby together! I'd give it a month, maybe two before you run off to find another innocent girl to impregnate!" That was it. What happened next happened so fast, I could hardly catch it all. Edward pulled his arm back before releasing it right into Jacob's eye. I gasped before standing up and trying to get in between them. Jane was in shock in the corner, with Jacob coming back and punching Edward in his jaw.

"Stop it, both of you!" I screamed. I could see everyone staring at us whilst I was still trying to stop it. The fight had escalated now into the isle. They kept punching each other, and I swore I saw blood appear from someone.

Then, what happened next, I don't think anyone would have ever thought would happen.

I was stood just behind Jacob, when he went to punch Edward again. This time though, Edward caught his hand before it touched his face, so Jake was struggling to get his hand released, when suddenly, Edward let go of his hand, which came right back and smacked me across the face. Now, it might not sound a lot, but when you have two boys fighting with as much strength as they can, not really caring about the force they use, to have one of them hit you, well, it's another story. The strike of Jacobs hand made my head jolt to the side. I grabbed the right side of my face, and instantly, the pain shot through my cheek and into my eye socket. I could feel the tears already fall from my face with the shock and pain of it, before Edward came over to me.

"Oh my God Bella, are you alright?" He asked, sounding very, very panicked. He put his arm around me, but I shrugged him off. I stared at him and at Jacob, with the restaurant staring in shock at me.

"Don't you dare think that you can come over and comfort me now Edward! This is both of your faults!" I screamed, tears still flowing down my face. Edward looked hurt when I said that, and Jacob just looked pale with shock at what he did to me.

"I just wanted a nice meal with my boyfriend and my friend, and I just wanted you to both get along, maybe even become friend yourselves, but instead you both act like children! Especially you Jake; you're meant to be my friend, but instead you insulted Edward and me, and our baby! I don't know you at all!" Jacob looked ashamed, as did Edward. I heard a police siren outside the restaurant, figuring it was because of the fight, so I grabbed my bag and my coat and I walked out.

I walked back to where Edward had parked his car, knowing that I had nowhere else to go at that moment, when all of a sudden, I heard Edward scream my name.

"Bella, please wait..." I stopped before turning to see him. He walked up to me and he grabbed my face and examined my damaged cheek. I moved his hand off.

"Edward, what you did in there was totally uncalled for. Fair enough that Jacob shouldn't of said half the stuff he did, but there was no need to start a fight with him!" I shouted. He looked taken aback, but responded pretty quickly.

"Bella, he said that I was just using you, that you were just a quickie, and that we both weren't careful! I couldn't just sit there and let him insult not just you, but me as well." I knew Edward was right in a way, but it didn't give him any excuse to start a fight.

"Edward, I know you were doing it for us, but you showed me tonight that you're capable of hitting someone if you get too angry. You scared me Edward." I whispered the last part, knowing that I sounded like a silly girl, but it was true. I'd never seen Edward that angry before, and it was right that he did scare me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. What can I do to prove to you that's not the true me?" He said, pleading laced in his voice.

"I just need to be on my own for a while; I'll call you tomorrow." That was the last thing I said before I turned and walked away.

I rang my dad and he picked me up from the parking lot. Thankfully, a bruise hadn't appeared on my face yet, so I didn't need to explain that to him, but he saw that I'd been crying, but my dad was no good at talking to me about my feelings, so he left it. As soon as I got home, my mom started asking questions, and before I knew it, I ended up telling her what had happened and why I was so upset. I even told her about the whole smack in the face as well, which she was shocked at, but promised me not to tell my dad until he could tell for himself. After a good hour of talking, it was about 9:30pm, and I was exhausted, so I went to bed. It was the first night in weeks that I'd be sleeping in my own home and in my own bed, without Edward. It felt weird not having the scent of his body next to me, or to have his comforting arms wrapped around me and my stomach, but nevertheless, within about 20 minutes, the darkness had hit me and I was sound asleep.

...

That night, I had a dream that something had happened to Edward, and I couldn't ever see him again! I wanted him back, wanted him here with me, but there was just no way he could ever come back to me. I kept screaming for him, searching the darkness to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. I woke up with sweat on my brow and tears in my eyes, before I realised it was just a dream and Edward was still here. It was then that I realised just how much I really did love him, because if I couldn't even go one night of sleep without him, then how was I suppose to live my life? Within 5 minutes of me waking up, my cell buzzed. I grabbed my phone to see I had a message from Edward. I read it:

_Hey baby girl, couldn't sleep properly last night; my bed felt cold and empty without you in it with me. Please, let's talk. I'll love you forever Bella, I really mean it. Edward xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I smiled at the text, knowing that he felt the same as me last night. I text him back, telling him I didn't sleep well last night either, and that if he wanted to come over later, then he could, so we could talk. After I sent the message, I really thought about Edward, and came to the conclusion that, even though what happened last night was just out of character for him, I still loved him to matter what, and when he would come over later, I was tell him exactly that.

I loved him with all of my heart.

* * *

A/N - Hope you enjoyed!

Not a very good chapter, but it's better than nothing, right?

Next chapter will be up sometime next week, unless of course my results were complete and utter rubbish, therefore I will be very depressed and not able to write :D

Rhiannon x


	18. Apologise and Kisses EPOV

A/N - Hello lovely people at fan fic!

Okay, so, I am very sorry for not updating in a while! My reasons are that I've just started school, and it's been crazy to be very honest! My classes are a lot harder than what I thought, and so I've been doing extra studies to make sure I'm getting all of the work!

That's what you get when you pick A-Level Biology and Chemistry!

So, I decided to do this chapter in Edward's view, for the simple reason that I haven't done an EPOV in ages, and I figured it was time to see what he thought.

There is a little snippet of a lemon in here, but please don't critisize as I've never written a lemon before.

So, after all of the babbling, please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

God, my life has changed!

Now, normally, when someone my age says that, you expect the usual; they've had braces, or they've met someone, or, worst case scenario, they've had to move.

Well, when I say my life has changed, I actually mean it!

8 months ago, I was living the life most people would just love! I was well off, on the football team, and I was smart and had hopes of going to a really good college.

Now, I'm 17, and in another 5 weeks, I'll be a father.

It was crazy to even think about that! To think that I was already going to be a father at my age. I mean, I'd always thought that when I was older, way older, with a wife and a good settled life, maybe then I'd have children; not now, at 17.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm not excited now. In the beginning, of course, I was scared shitless if I'm honest, not to mention all of the responsibility that came along with having a kid and trying to provide for it! Things got easier once my parents and Bella's parents got on board, and once they said that if we were ever stuck, they'd help us with anything; and once I actually saw the baby up on the screen of the scanner, well, everything seemed to change totally.

Most people my age wouldn't support the mother of the baby, let alone be there and step up to their responsibilities; whereas I was stepping up, and not just because I was this baby's father. One word would make me change my whole persona and one word would change my look on everything. That one word...

Bella.

Even thinking her name just put an immediate smile on my face. She was my everything. If she wasn't in my life, well, I don't know who I'd be now. She saw something in me that no one else had ever seen; gentleness and kindness and just utter passion for her. Even though we're both just 17, I know that we'll stay together until the day we die.

I loved her with all of my heart's capacity.

And soon, I'd let half of that love be filled with my son or daughters love.

Everything in life was just perfect!

Until, we went out on a double date with Jacob Black and his girl.

Ugh, Jacob bloody Black!

I'd only met the kid once, but I just didn't trust him at all. That night, when we went out to dinner with them, I had a funny feeling about it from the get go, but Bella insisted we go and she made me promise I be nice.

Well, by the end of the night, let's just say that promise was broken a little.

All I can remember was he was saying something about how Bella and I weren't careful, and how I was just using her for sex and that we weren't going to last a month together. I was so furious, so we started fighting in the restaurant. Then, all I saw was Jacob's hand come flying towards my face again, so I grabbed it just in time. He was struggling to get him hand back, when I suddenly let it go, and his arm flew back and smacked Bella right across her cheek. I was shocked, and I felt sick when I realised what had happened. More importantly, I was going to murder Jacob for hitting her. As I went over to comfort her, she shrugged me of and stormed out of the restaurant. Everyone was staring at me and Jacob, with Jane sat in the corner, white as a ghost. Two policemen came in and walked over to where we were. They didn't really do much, just made sure nothing was serious and they took our names down quickly, telling us they'd be sending a warning home. I wasn't really listening to them; I was more concerned about getting to Bella. As soon as they stopped talking, I ran out of the restaurant and tried to talk to Bella about what had happened. She told me she needed to be alone, and that she saw that I was capable of hitting someone if I got too angry. It shocked me that she would say that, insinuating that I would hit her, or, even our baby! I was hurt that she would think that, but, when she told me I scared her, I suppose it was only normal for her to worry. So, she called her dad to pick her up, and I walked away until she'd gone. I sat in my car, thinking about what had happened, and thinking about what Bella would have thought. I decided to respect her and not call or text her until the morning, giving her the space she needed.

That night, I had no sleep at all! I kept having nightmares about Bella, and thinking something was wrong with her or with the baby, and as I woke up that morning, I realised just how much I really did love her; I mean, it had been one night, and I couldn't sleep because she wasn't by my side. I text her straight away, hoping that she would read it and want to talk about last night. She text me back saying that she wanted to meet up and talk. My first reaction was joy; joy that she wasn't completely blanking me, and she wanted to meet up tomorrow.

I just hoped it would end with us back together.

...

I woke the next morning with the feeling of emptiness. I didn't know why, but I felt like there was something missing from me, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged the feeling off before I jumped in the shower to get refreshed from the nights' sleep. The shower felt insanely good against my tired face; I could just feel the tension from the previous nights' events get washed away. Once I was out of the shower, I dressed into some grey joggers and a plain old tee, and went downstairs for some breakfast.

The first person I saw as I left my room was Carlisle. He was dressed in some jeans and a top, looking quite different from his work clothes. I smiled at him and he smiled back before saying 'morning', and going into his office. Once I got down to the bottom floor of my three-story house, I saw Esme and Emmett in the kitchen, both with bowls of cereal in front of them on the breakfast bar. I copied them and grabbed my own cereal and sat next to Emmett.

"Morning sweetheart." My mom said, all chipper like normal. I smiled at her, because, well, how could I not.

"Morning mom." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up at that time of the morning. I, for one, was not a morning person at all! If I had it my way, I'd sleep in until at least 11 or 12. You could only imagine my thrill on a Monday morning for school!

"So, how's Izzy, Edward?" Emmett said randomly. It was the one subject I really didn't want to talk about at this very moment in time, but, none of them knew about our fight last night, so I acted as if nothing happened.

"Oh, Bella's doing good. I think she's just anxious now to see the baby, what with it being so close." Okay, that wasn't much of a lie. I mean, Bella was looking forward to seeing the baby; I just didn't know if she was looking forward to seeing the baby with me by her side. It put a downer on my mood, but I had to act like nothing had happened.

"Well, she needs to get over here soon so we can watch more films!" Emmett said, his voice always so happy. For a person who looked like they could take your head off with one punch, he was a big softy at heart. After I finished my cereal, I saw that it was only 10 o'clock, but I was too anxious to see Bella, that I decided to go over to her house now. I grabbed my keys and my coat and walked outside. The air was crisp and cold, which made me grateful for my jacket, and my heaters in the Volvo. The drive to Bella's seemed to take ages, but as soon as I got there , I didn't want to get out of the car.

_Come on Edward, grow some balls and get out of the car! _I was saying to myself, but my legs decided not to move. I looked up and saw the first window right at the front of the house; Bella's room. I could see someone rustle the blinds, which meant she could see I was here. That instantly made me move, so I got out of the car, walked up to the front door and knocked. I noticed that Bella's parents' car wasn't out front, so I figured they'd gone out. At least that meant we'd have some privacy for the conversation we were about to have.

The door suddenly opened with Bella on the inside, looking emotionless. It hurt me to see her like that, to know that I was part of the reason why she looked like that. I wanted to just take her in my arms and sooth her and tell her how sorry I was and that everything was okay, but I couldn't. I'd have to face the music, because I knew she was ready to talk to me. She didn't even tell me to come in, she just moved to the side to let me step passed her. As soon as she closed the door, she walked passed me and into the kitchen. I followed, a little confused, and sat down at the table, opposite her.

For another couple of minutes, she just stayed very still, looking down at her hands, not saying a word. I could feel the tension and the awkwardness fill the room, so, I decided to talk first.

"Look Bells..." I went to carry on, but she stopped me.

"Edward, please, let me speak first." She looked serious, so I nodded and let her continue.

"Okay, last night, well, I don't even know where to begin to be perfectly honest. You let me see a side of you that I didn't deserve, nor want to see. It scared me Edward; it scared me that you could possible hit someone if you got angry enough, and well, last night, it got me thinking about whether or not you would even think twice about hitting our child if you were angry enough –" I stopped her this time.

"Bella, how could you even think that! The only reason I hit that _bastard _was because he was basically calling you a slag and he was saying that I didn't really love you..."

"Yes Edward, I know that now; last night, I was in shock if I'm honest, and that thought was out of my head as quick as it came in there. I know you'd never hit our child, no matter how angry you got. I also know that Jacob did push you last night, and I get that you were doing it because he was saying stuff about me and you, and even the baby..." I nodded, anger filling me at the thought of his words.

"...but, I'm a big girl Edward. I can take care of myself. You can't protect me forever." The reality of it was, that she was right; even if I wanted to, I couldn't protect her 24/7, making sure she was safe and didn't have any trouble. If I did that then she would hate me.

"I know, it's just, you are my everything Bells, and when someone upsets you, they're upsetting me too." I placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed my thumb back and forth. She closed her eyes, which gave me hope that she might forgive me.

"I know Edward, believe me, I know." She said, looking deeply into my eyes. Her eyes were the deepest chocolate brown, and they were shiny where tears were forming; she looked for innocent. I couldn't help myself, so I leaned down and kissed her lips quite hard. It took her a moment to see what I was doing before she kissed me back. She ran her fingers through my hair before she tugged onto it. It hurt a little, but in a good way.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and bought her closer to me, so I could get better access of her mouth. Both of our lips were moving in synchronization; I had her bottom lip, and she had my top lip, and I could feel her tongue slide along, letting me know she wanted it in my mouth. I didn't hesitate before both of our tongues her moving together, in a way that wasn't disgusting or gross, but nice and pleasant. I pulled back to take a breath while panting 'sorry' and 'I love you'. She didn't even have to give me an answer; she just pulled me back to her to start the kiss up again. We hadn't kissed like this in a while, so I was very pleased that she was now in a good mood with me. It wasn't long before there was another mood settling into the air around us, and I realized what she was doing. She was still kissing me with the same amount of passion as when we started off, but now, she seemed quite desperate. Me, being the teenage boy that I am, didn't think twice about it, and so I carried on. I pulled her down on top of me, but something stopped me in my tracks. She was trying to take my top off. I started to panic then, my first thoughts being the baby, so I sat up very abruptly, trying to catch my breath. Bella looked confused before she sat up on her heels.

"Edward, what's the matter?" She said. She put her hand onto my leg and started rubbing in a soothing way, but I was feeling it in a completely 'teenage boy' way. I shuffled back a little more so her hand wasn't near me, and she gave me a sad look then, like she'd been rejected. I instantly felt like an ass, so I put my hand on her cheek.

"Bella, it's not you, believe me, it's just, if we didn't just stop what we were doing, I would of probably had sex with you." I hung my head in shame at my conclusion, before I heard her chuckle. Now it was my time to be confused, and when I looked at her, she was trying very hard not to burst into a full blown fit of laughter.

"Bells, why are you laughing?" I said, confusion laced in my voice. She looked at me and put her hand on my cheek before she answered.

"Edward, I want to have sex with you! That's why I didn't stop what we were doing." She was still chuckling, whereas I, on the other hand, was confused still.

"Wait, you want to have sex with me? Right now?" I said, trying to get a straight answer from her.

"Yes Edward, I wanted to have sex with you right now!"

"But we can't, you're pregnant!" I said, shocked that she could of forgotten such an important factor. She chuckled again before she sat next to me and held my hand.

"Baby, we can still have sex, even if I am pregnant."

"Wait, so, you mean to tell me, that we could of had sex all this time, and here I was thinking that we couldn't in case it harmed the baby or something?" I said, shocked. She nodded before she chuckled again.

"It won't hurt the baby Edward, in fact, they say that sex can help you go into labour if you go over your due date." Bella said all matter-of-factly. In my head, my mind said 'well, you learn something new every day!', before it realised what it missed out on and said 'damn it, you mean we could of had sex all this time!'

"So, are we okay now Bells?" I said, changing the subject again. She stopped laughing completely now and turned to look at me. She still kept hold of my hand before she smiled.

"Yeah, we're okay, just, don't feel like you have to fight all of my battles. I may be pregnant, but I can still show someone that they can't mess with me, especially when they're talking about you and our baby!" She nodded her head before she gave me another quick kiss. It was about 12:30pm by the time we'd finally finished talking, so we decided to go out to Port Angeles to grab some lunch. The drive out there was very peaceful. I held Bella's hand the entire way out there, just loving that we weren't in a bad place anymore. We went into this pizza place for food, which was a change from our normal Italian restaurant. The pizza was delicious, and Bella and I didn't stop talking the entire time we were there. Once we were finished eating, we decided to go and walk along the prom. It was still cold out, but the sun was shining, so it wasn't a horrible day at all. Again, Bella and I held hands the entire way along the prom, with the occasion stop because Bella's feet were swollen, so they were painful.

At about 3:30pm, we drove back, all full and tired from walking, and we decided to watch a couple movies. Eventually, as the afternoon went on, Alice and Jasper joined us to watch some movies, and then Em and Rose came and sat with us. I noticed how Alice and Jasper were sitting; Jasper led on the love seat, with Alice leaning on him, and Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around her front and his hands placed onto her stomach. Even though Alice was only a couple weeks pregnant, you could tell that Jasper was already protective of his child. I still couldn't get over that; my brother was going to be a dad, and I was going to be an uncle. Of course, they were both scared shitless when they found out, and I couldn't help but feel like saying to them, 'haha, now you know what me and Bella went through!' Of course, I didn't say anything, only words of encouragement and understanding, but I wish I could of said that to them.

Emmett and Rosalie, on the other hand, well, they were the most settled couple out of all of us. They'd expressed how they weren't planning on following the family tradition and getting pregnant now, but that they were going to wait until they were at least married. I laughed when they said this, only because it was like Bella and I had planned for this to happen. Obviously we didn't, considering I really didn't know Bella that well when we first had sex. All I knew was that she was smart, and she kind of liked me. How little I knew back then.

As the night went on, I looked around again, and I couldn't help by smile. This was my family; whether they were blood related or not, this was always going to be my family, and pretty soon, the family would be extending, with mine and Bella's son or daughter.

I just hoped that the extension would be welcomed by everyone.

* * *

A/N - So, I hope you liked this chapter.

I know it is quite short compared to some others, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way, so that I can focus on the next 2 up and coming chapters...

...That's right everyone, the baby might possible be making its grand debue!

You shall then all know what sex I have decided on, and the name of the baby :)  
R+R as usual, and please, I would like a lot of reviews :D  
First 5 people to review will go into my next A/N as a dedication :D  
Thanks everyone!

Rhiannon x


	19. 40 weeks, AND 2 days!

A/N - Disclaimer; SM owns everything!

Nos Da everyone!

So, it's been about a week, maybe a little longer sine I last updated. I know, many people are going to hate me for this chapter, but I decided to make the whole birth into one chapter, so this is just a little starter up for the next chapter :D

Also, I was wondering, what would everyone think to me maybe doing a sequel to 'Pregnant at 17'?

It was an idea I had a while ago, and I'm not saying that this story will finished anytime soon, because I don't know how long this story will be, but when it does finish, maybe a sequel?

Anyways, enough with the blabbing...

* * *

40 weeks.

That was how far gone I was now.

40 weeks, and 2 days, to be precise.

My baby was supposed to be born 2 days ago, but no, he or she decided that they weren't having that, and they thought they'd stay in my very over grown stomach for a little longer than necessary.

I was not impressed.

5 weeks ago, that was when Edward and I had made up over the whole Jacob situation. After the apology, we never spoke of Jacob again, and Jacob never rang me or anything. To be frank, I had more important things on my mind than worrying about Jacob not calling me. I was about to have a baby; there was no turning back now!

In the 5 weeks since our makeup, Edward and I have become a lot more closer, whether it was because we both knew we couldn't live without each other, even for the night we spent not talking to each other, or whether it was because we knew the baby was coming soon, but for whatever reason, we were more in love than we'd ever been.

We'd been sorting out the apartment, getting it ready for when we wanted to move in. We decided that once I'd had the baby, I'd spend the first couple of nights at my house, with my parents. When Edward questioned why I wanted to go to my parents' house and not his parent's house, I explained that, as much as I thought of Esme like a second mother, nothing came close to my only mother, and I told him that I just needed to be with my mom and dad to get used to having a baby in my life. After a good hour of trying to persuade me otherwise, Edward finally stopped sulking and came around to the idea. Once I was comfortable enough, I'd move in with Edward to the Cullen house where we would stay until we were _both _ready to move into our own apartment and look after our baby alone. I freaked out a couple of times, just thinking that I'd be in charge of someone else's life. It scared me, but Edward assured me that we'd be amazing parents, and that if we needed anything both of our families would be around the corner.

Apart from the baby, we had everything ready! A crib, a car seat, a baby bag, diapers galore, pacifiers, bottles, baby wipes, about 100 items of clothing, and possible every item a baby could possibly want or need. We were so prepared, even my parents had set up a nursery in my room for when the baby was born, and so did Esme and Carlisle. I still couldn't get over how supportive all of them were being; it astounded me when my dad actually said to me that he couldn't wait to see his grandson or daughter. Edward was still adamant that the baby was a girl, whereas I, on the other hand, was convinced it was a boy. Of course, I wouldn't mind which one it was going to be, just as long as it was healthy, but a part of me wanted it to be a boy, just to prove Edward wrong.

It's not the 17th December and here I was, sat in the Cullen living room, with a jar of jalapeños peppers and a sappy film on.

Now, this might sound weird, but really, I was doing the best that I could. I was depressed because the baby was supposed to be here 2 days ago, and Edward and I were so excited on the 15th, ready to see our son or daughter, but then, when the time ticked on, and there was still no signs of the baby, I got worried and upset, but then Carlisle explained that sometimes the baby didn't always come on exact time, and that it wasn't hurting it by being inside me for a little longer. I calmed down immediately, but I was still depressed that the baby wasn't out yet.

You're probably wondering why I was eating a jar of peppers; well, Carlisle told Edward and I that there were some ways that could help progress the baby along, and would maybe make me go into labour. He said that spicy food might help, along with taking a walk, raspberry tea, or even having sex! Now, I know Carlisle is a doctor and everything, but both Edward and myself were very weirded out by the thought of having sex when I was nearly about to have a baby, so we decided not to do that 'remedy'. So, every since the 15th, I've been eating as much spicy food as possible, and drinking only raspberry tea. Also, I've tried taking walks, but my ankles are so swollen, and my back really hurts, so that idea is a no.

Even though I was trying all the remedies to get me into labour, nothing seemed to work. So now, I was on my own, whilst Edward was at school, taking some extra study time while he still had the chance, and I was depressed. It was about 1 o'clock on a Wednesday, when Emmett walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey fatty!" That was my new nickname, ever since I went over my due date, Emmett insisted on calling me a 'fatty'.

"Hey Em, what you up to?" I asked, interested in what he was doing. Everyone was out of the house, and Emmett was the only one here for me to talk to, apart from my stomach.

"Nothing much, how's the peppers?" He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and put the jar down on the coffee table.

"Well, do you see a baby anywhere? Because I certainly don't." He looked sad for a moment, but then perked up a little.

"Hey Izzy, why don't me and you go to Port Angeles to do some Christmas shopping? I need your opinion on what to buy Rosie, and you could get something for Edward too." He smiled at me, and before he could ask again, I was up and getting ready to go. I hadn't been shopping for ages, as my mother made me stop going just in case the baby came out too early. _Thanks for putting that on me, mom! Now the baby doesn't want to come out at all! _

I grabbed my coat and shoes, and my bag before I walked out to Emmett's jeep, and we set off for the shops. It was really cold outside now, so the heaters in the car were on full blast. Now, if Edward knew that I was going out to Port Angeles, he wouldn't let me go. He would tell me that I shouldn't be on my feet if it was possible, and that it was too cold outside for me and the baby. I kept wanting to tell him that I didn't have a terminal illness, and that I was just pregnant, but I always stopped myself, as I knew he was only saying it for my own benefit; but today, he didn't know I was going out. As we were driving down the highway, Emmett looked over at me and smiled.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He said, all serious. You knew something was up when Emmett talked in that tone, so my full attention went to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" I said, eager to know.

"Well, I was just curious, do you think me and Rose are good together?" Oh my gosh, did he really need to ask?

"Em, of course you are! You're both two peas in a pod; you were made for each other. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just, I love her so much, and I was thinking about, well, maybe proposing to her for Christmas?" He said it more as a question rather than a statement. I was shocked, completely taken away by what he'd said.

"Oh my God Emmett, you want to marry Rosalie?" I said, excitement evident in my voice. He looked over and smiled at me.

"Yes, I do. I love her Iz, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Obviously, we're not going to get married right now, but sometime in the future, I want to make her my wife." I nearly had tears in my eyes. I'd never heard Emmett be so sentimental. You could really tell that he loved Rose more than life itself. I patted his shoulder and smiled at him. The rest of the journey was silent, so when we finally pulled up into the parking lot and got out, I suggested that we go and look in a jewellers for an engagement ring. As we walked, I felt a twinge in my stomach. It made me stop and pay notice to it, but it didn't hurt or anything, so I placed it to the back of my mind. We walked into the nicest jewellers in town, as money was obviously no object when it came to any of the Cullen's. We both started looking along the cabinets, all filled with exquisite jewellery, from necklaces, to bracelets, to rings and ear rings. Everything was real diamonds and gems, all just the perfect clarity. Now, I wasn't a girly girl, but when it came to jewellery, I would pay anything to have one of these necklaces or rings.

As I was scanning the cabinets, I felt another twinge in my stomach. Much like the first one, it didn't hurt, but it felt more stronger. I questioned it this time, and put my hand to my stomach. Emmett saw me and walked over.

"You alright Iz?" He said, concerned. I nodded before we carried on. Finally, Emmett found this gorgeous diamond and gold ring. It had one diamond in the centre of a gold band, which wasn't too big, or too small. It cost a bomb, but Emmett didn't think twice about it. He already knew Rose's finger size, because he bought her a ring for her birthday back last year, so he ordered it, and the sales girl said it would be here first thing next week. We decided to go and grab some coffee before looking in some other shops, but, something happened.

We were just walking out of the shop, when, all of a sudden, a pain in my stomach. It made me gasp and stop in my tracks. Emmett looked worried now, so h came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" He said. The pain had gone, so I stood up straight again.

"Yes, I'm fine Emmett. It's just the baby kicking." I said, trying to convince myself as well as Emmett. I went to start walking again, when the pain suddenly came back. It was in my lower stomach, which made me a little nervous. Emmett, again, put his hand on my shoulder, before speaking.

"Bella, I think we should get you to a doctor or something." I shook my head, before I stood straight again, and started off again. This time though, there was a different kind of feeling. It wasn't pain, more like pressure in my lower stomach, and as soon as I looked down, I felt water come from between my legs. At first, I thought I might of peed myself, but then, by the look of Emmett's face, I'd figured out what was wrong.

My water had broken.

I was going into labour

And Edward was back in Forks.

It was now officially time to start panicking.

"Oh my God, the baby's coming!" I said, panic obvious in my voice. Emmett's face would of made me laugh if it wasn't so panicked, because he just looked worried and scared. I immediately wanted Edward here, I didn't want him to miss the birth of our child.

"Bella, I'll call an ambulance!" Emmett said, whilst holding his cell up to his ear. I was already starting to feel pain, which didn't feel too good, but it was manageable; for now. I could hear Emmett telling the operator that I was going into labour and that I needed to go to the hospital. After a couple of minutes, he shut his phone and helped me over to a chair. By now, a couple of people had stopped to look at me, all thinking I was probably being a weirdo. As I waddled over to a chair, an older woman came over to me and looked into my face.

"Are you alright, love?" She said. I shook my head before I felt more pain. She helped me over to the chair and once I was sat down, she was bent down by my side, telling me to breath.

"I'm a midwife, so I know what I'm talking about. What's your name, sweetie?" She said, sounding very nice and pleasant.

"Bella. Please, I need to go to the hospital." I looked up at Emmett, who looked petrified. I felt sorry for him, as he shouldn't have to be the one here with me. He came over and was bent the other side of me, holding onto my hand and telling me the breath.

"It's alright Iz, the ambulance is on its way." Emmett said, trying to comfort me. There were plenty of people staring now, all wondering what the hell was going on probably.

After what seemed like hours, I heard the sirens of an ambulance, and I immediately felt better. I looked over and saw 2 paramedics; a man and a woman. They came running over to where I was sat and they soon took over from where the stranger was.

"Hello, what's your name?" The man said to me.

"Isabella Swan." I said, trying to talk before more pain came over me.

"Okay, and how many weeks are you Isabella?" He said.

"I'm 40 weeks, and 2 days over. Please, help me!" I said in despair. I really didn't feel like answering all of these questions right now, but as soon as I'd stopped talking, the paramedics started to get me moving. I looked over at Emmett, who was looking paler than ever, and before I knew it, I was up in his arms, with him carrying me over to the ambulance. As soon as the doors were shut and I was securely on the gurney, we were off. The woman paramedic gave me gas and air to help with the pain.

"This might make you feel a little light headed and sick, but don't worry." She said in a calm way. Before I started sucking on the pipe, I grabbed Emmett's hand and looked at him.

"Emmett, please, call Edward. Tell him to get here, now!" I said, probably a little too harshly. Emmett took his phone out and typed in the numbers, whilst I started sucking on the gas and air.

...

EPOV

I knew something was wrong; I could feel it in my gut.

I felt it this morning before I left for school, I felt like something was going to happen today, something big.

Of course, the thought went out of my head when I started doing extra biology work to catch up on all my missed classes. It was a pain that I had to leave Bella on her own for most of the day, but I knew that she was with Emmett, so she would be safe. I needed to get up to date with my work though, especially if I wanted to make something of my life.

It was about 2 o'clock, and I'd been in school since 9 o'clock. My bran was completely filled with work, so I decided to call it a day and start making my way home.

Once I got home, I noticed that Emmett's jeep had gone from the drive way, so I figured he must of gone out with either Rose or Bella. Like I guessed, Bella was nowhere in sight, but my mother was in the kitchen, so I went over to see her.

"Hey mom." I said before she turned to face me. She kissed my cheek before going back to cutting up some vegetables.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She said.

"Oh, you know, same old. Have you seen Bella?"

"Ummm, I haven't. I think she went out with Emmett earlier." I nodded before going into the living room and switching the TV on. About 5 minutes later, my phone buzzed with Emmett's number.

"Hey Em, are you with Bella?" I said straight away.

"Yes, I am, but Edward, you need to get here, quick!" He shouted, sounding very panicked. My heart instantly stopped beating when I heard Bella in the background, making pained noises.

"Em, what's happened? Where's Bella?" I said.

"We went to Port Angeles shopping, and her water broke. We're on our way to the hospital, and so should you!"

I couldn't talk.

Bella was having our baby.

In a couple of hours, I would be a father.

I instantly felt scared.

"Edward, this is no time to freak out, man! Get your ass down here, now!" He hung up. My mom had come into the room to see what was going on before she came right up to me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She said, sounding concerned.

"It's-Bella...in labour!" I said. She gasped and dropped the knife she was carrying. As soon as the words left my mouth, I was in gear to go. I grabbed my keys, my phone and my coat, and I went out to my car. I skidded out of the driveway, and hauled ass onto the highway.

There was just two thoughts going through my mind at this point; the first, was that I hoped I didn't miss the birth of my own child. The second, I hoped Bella would be fine.

As soon as I made it onto the highway, my thoughts got corrupted. The radio was on in the background, and a news bulletin came on.

"There has been a major accident on the highway going into Port Angeles. A joy rider has crashed into 2 other vehicles, all with passengers in them. We're not sure what the situation is at the moment, but we do know there will be major delays on that highway..."

Just my bloody luck!

And just like the news said, there was already a traffic jam piling up in front of me. I could see up ahead a bunch of flashing lights and sirens, with a car upside down on the road. This was a major accident, which meant that it was take even longer to clear the roads up, which meant I would have less chance of actually being at the hospital for my baby to be born, and to be there to support Bella. I immediately rang my house, to let Esme know. I explained about the crash and how the road was blocked off, and that there was no other way around it. She told me to stay calm and to call her when the road was cleared.

Next, I rang Emmett.

"Edward, where the hell are you?" He said, sounding scared.

"I'm stuck in a bloody traffic jam, Em. There's been an accident and I can't get out of it. They won't let me go until the roads are cleared. How's Bella?" I said.

"Jesus..." I heard Emmett say in a lower voice.

"Well, she's okay. I think she's in pain, but the paramedics gave her this cool stuff that makes her go all funny." Trust Emmett to be simple at a time like this. In the background, I could hear someone who sounded important call to Emmett.

"_Hey, the gas and air is not to play with! Put it down, now!" _Trust Emmett to get told off at a time like this!

"Okay Em, I'll ring back in a bit." I shut my phone and opened up my car door. I looked down the road to see a lot of cars, all stuck in a long queue, all looking very impatient and not impressed. Luckily, I wasn't too far from the front of the queue, but the car's and ambulances and fire trucks and police were still not doing much about the 3 cars in the middle of the road.

I silently prayed, just trying to get some sort of luck.

_Please God, if you're real, just let this accident get cleared up, so that I can get to Bella. I know this is a bad thing that's happened, and I hope that no one is seriously hurt, but I need to get going! I can't miss the birth of my son or daughter, and I can't leave Bella to go through this without me. Just give me some sort of luck! Many thanks, Edward Anthony Cullen. _

Now, I just needed God to do his thing, and with fingers tightly crossed, I would get there in time.

At least, that's what I was hoping for.

* * *

A/N - There you have it!

Please don't hate me, but this chapter was needed to make the next chapter even better!

I know it's a small chapter too, but really, who wants to know about traffic jams and what not?

So, R+R as per usual :D

I would like a lot of reviews please?

Also, I've now decided on what I want the sex of the baby, and I've possibly decided the name.

You shall all find out next chapter...mwaahaahaaa! The power! :D

Rhiannon x


	20. It's time!

Disclaimer - SM owns everything!

A.N - Hello guys and gals!

So, it's been a while. You wouldn't believe how busy I've been lately. Since I've started sixth form I've had nothing but homework, on top of that I've had driving theories to revise and a social life too.

This chapter has taken me ages to write, because I wanted to get it right. Some people might not be happy with some of the choices I've made, but, I'm happy, and I hope you will be too.

Okay, enough chatter, hope you enjoy...

* * *

"Okay Bella, just keep breathing sweetie!" The midwife said to me, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"Breath, don't tell me to frickin' breath!" I screamed back, trying to fight back the scream that was ready to burst out of my lungs. It had only been an hour since Emmett and I had ended up at the hospital. Just 1 hour, and I was in so much pain already!

The worst thing wasn't the pain though; the pain I would deal with. What I wouldn't deal with is Edward missing the birth of our child, and also, him not being here to help me. I was scared and nervous, not knowing what the hell was about to happen, and worrying about Edward. The contractions were happening every couple of minutes, but the pain was horrible. After a while, the pain eventually subsided again, so I could relax and get ready for the next one.

"You're doing great Bella!" The midwife, whose name was Susan. She was middle-aged, maybe in her 40's, with blonde hair and a friendly face. She was sat next to me by the bed, helping me get through this until Edward came. Emmett was there occasionally, but he seemed to disappear every so often; he was probably just freaking out that he was here on his own! Once the pain had completely gone, Emmett came over to the bed.

"How you doing Iz?" He said in a very sweet way. I know I shouldn't of, but I was angry with him! I was angry because he could just sit there and watch me go through this pain. I grabbed his top and dragged him right down so that our faces were nearly touching.

"Emmett, do you really want to know how I'm doing? I feel like I'm about to die from the pain, my boyfriend isn't here to help me, and you're just sat there, looking all bored! Well, I have news for you, if the roles were reversed, you'd be screwed!" I screamed. Poor Emmett; it wasn't his fault, he was just the only one there I could shout at. He backed away without saying another word, and he got his cell phone out again and tried ringing Edward. All I knew was that Edward was stuck in traffic and that he wasn't that far away. Well, I would make sure that this baby wasn't coming out until he got here!

"Oh God, here comes the pain again!" I sighed, before starting to breath in the right way (which Edward and I had learnt in our delivery classes) and trying to get passed the pain. As I was concentrating on breathing, I heard noises coming from outside my door, when suddenly, my mother came rushing in. She ran straight over to the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, Bella sweetie, I'm here, don't worry." My mom said, trying to be supportive. I ignored her because I was focusing on my breathing, before the pain subsided once again, and I could speak normally.

"Mom, Edward isn't here yet! What if he misses it? I'll have to do it all on my own!" I could feel the tears at the corners of my eyes, before my mom wiped them away and squeezed my hand.

"Now, don't you worry, Edward will be here! And you won't be on your own, your whole family is here!" She said, supportive as ever. I controlled myself to not spill my tears, as I had bigger things to be spending my energy on. After about 10 minutes of more pain and more breathing, the doctor came in. His name was Dr. Fitzgerald, and he was going to be delivering my baby. I'd already met him when I first came into the hospital, and he seemed okay (not that I had much chance to talk to him).

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He said, looking over my charts. There was no pain, so I was able to speak properly.

"Well, I could be better, to be honest." I said, and he chuckled. He started writing some stuff down, but I didn't bother to ask what; I really just didn't have the energy.

"Okay, I'm just going to check to see how many centre meters you're dilated." I nodded and he lifted up the bed cover. After his hand went, somewhere, he smiled at me before writing some more stuff down.

"Well Bella, you're only 2 centre meters dilated at the moment." He smiled sympathetically.

"Only 2? But I've been doing this for nearly 2 hours." I said, completely fed up already.

"Well, this is your first pregnancy, so it's more likely to take a little longer. It will happen, don't worry, just keep doing what you're doing and let nature take its course. I'll be back in another hour to check on you." He said and walked out of the room. My mom came and sat down by my side again, holding my hand.

"Mom, I need Edward here!" I said quite sternly. She looked over towards Emmett, you already had his phone out and up against his ear.

...

1 hour later...

Edward still wasn't here. I'd been in here now for a good 3 hours, and still, I was only 3 centimetres, and the father of my child was not here. Things really couldn't of gotten more worse. To top things off, the pain was getting more and more intense, with the contractions getting that little but closer each time. In the hour, all of the Cullen family had gotten here, as they heard about the accident on the highway, so they took a different route to the hospital. Emmett's face never looked more relieved than when his mom came in. As soon as her foot stepped through the door, his were on their way out and into the waiting room with everyone else. Now, I had my mom on one side, Esme on the other, my midwife walking around the room doing various jobs, and me, led on the bed, feeling like I'm dying. Edward said that the traffic was slowly moving, and he'd be about half an hour. That made me happier, as I knew once Edward got here, I would calm down an incredible amount. I heard a knock on the door when the doctor came back in. He smiled at me and walked over to the bed.

"Still hanging on in there?" He said, quite chipper. I, on the other hand, was not in the mood for his happy attitude.

"Listen here doc, it's been 3 hours since I first got here, and I'm only dilated enough to push a toe out of me. Not only that, but my boyfriend is stuck in traffic, my back and stomach feel like they're going to explode, and I cannot deal with you, and your chipper attitude!" I shouted. I didn't mean to be rude, but I really just was not in the mood. He looked a little shocked, but he ignored most of what I'd said. My mom looked at me with a sternness in her eyes, but she couldn't exactly blame me for my outburst, I mean, all the odds were stacked up against me at the moment. The doctor, again, checked me to see if I'd dilated anymore.

"Well Bella, you'll be happy to know that you are now 6 centimetres dilated, and if you would like, you can have an epidural to help ease the pain." My mood instantly rose after hearing that.

"Well, that's more than I thought. Could I have the epidural, please?" I smiled sweetly at him, and he just chuckled, before going out of the room to get what he needed. I smiled at my mom and Esme, and they both smiled back. About 10 minutes later, the doctor, along with a nurse, came back with a vile of clear liquid and a needle.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to need you to sit up, if you don't mind." I did as I was told, and sat up with great difficulty. My back was facing the doctor, so he placed a green covering over it, leaving just a circle for the needle.

"Okay, now, I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt. But, just think of the relief after." To be honest, I was already in as much pain as I could think to withstand at any one time, so a little needle was the least of my problems. Like he said, it did hurt a bit, but, he was right; instant relief. It was a weird sensation, not being able to feel from my waist down. Now that there was no pain at all, and now that I could think clearly, I wanted to speak to Edward myself to see where he was and how long he was going to be. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and rang Edward. He answered on the second ring.

"Bella, what the hell? How are you ringing me? I thought you were in labour?" He sounded panicked.

"Edward, I am in labour, believe me!" I said, sarcasm running through my words, "I've just had an epidural so I can't feel anything from my waist down."

"Oh, well, how are you? Are you in much pain? Are they looking after you? Are you-"

"Edward, please calm down a bit. Remember I'm the one who has to deliver our baby, not you! And to answer your questions, yes, I'm fine, no, I can't feel any pain at the moment, and yes, they're looking after me!" I could hear him let out a sigh of relief. I really just wanted him here now; I didn't want to do this on my own.

"Edward, where are you?" I said, doubt in my voice.

"I'm moving slowly up the highway. I think the worst of the crash is over with, I think they're just moving some rubbish off of the roads." Then it was my turn to let out a sigh of relief. Thank God he was actually on his way to the hospital!

"Well, that's good. Please, just try and get here in time; I really don't want to do this without you by my side." I could feel the tears again in my eyes, but I forced myself not to cry anymore.

"I will baby, just hang on in there, I'm on my way; I love you." Then he hung up.

After mine and Edward's conversation, I had a nap, as I was already exhausted from the 3 hours of pain. Everyone kept popping in from time to time, mostly just to check that I was okay, but still, after another hour and a half, no sign of Edward. I was getting worried now; worried for the fact that he might actually miss the birth of his, _our_, first child. The epidural was still working its magic on my pain, which meant I was comfortable. Then, a miracle happened.

I was half asleep when I heard a familiar voice coming from outside my door. I thought that I was dreaming, because I could hear Edward. His voice was getting louder and closer, so I immediately woke up. He must of been stood right outside my door, because he was arguing with someone.

"Look, I don't care if you need me to sign in our tell you who I am, I am getting into this room because my girlfriend is about to have my baby! So, if you will excuse me..." Then the door opened. My eyes immediately went to his and, in the moment, I'd never been so happy to see the love of my life; Edward. He ran up to the bed and leaned over to kiss me. It was quite a passionate kiss, considering I was in labour, but I didn't care; I'd missed him so much, and we'd only been apart for a couple of hours.

"Bella, I am so sorry I wasn't here before. I shouldn't of gone to school, I mean, I knew you could go into labour at any moment; I'm so stupid!" He was really mad at himself, which made me sad, because it wasn't like anyone could know I would go into labour today. I placed my hand onto his cheek and smiled.

"Edward, stop beating yourself up about it. I didn't know I was going to go into labour today, you didn't know, no one knew! It's just how it happened, and it sucked that you weren't here for a couple of hours, but, all that matters is that you're here now, and that I love you and we're about to have our baby." I was getting more and more excited as I was talking to him. I didn't know why, but when Edward arrived, the whole labour seemed much more real, and the reality that our baby was going to be born today, well, it was much more real now. He kissed me again then sat on the chair next to the bed. My mom walked in about 5 minutes later with Esme and they were both relieved, if anything, to see Edward sat next to me.

About 20 minutes later, Emmett came quietly around the corner. He looked scared, nervous even. I gave him a confused look before Edward looked around to see who it was.

"Hey Em..." Edward started, but then Emmett came into the room and he kneeled down.

"Edward, man, I am so sorry I took Bella out to Port Angeles today! It's just, she looked so bored, and I needed someone to help me look for, ummm, something for Rose for Christmas." Oh yeah, I'd completely forgotten that Em and I were looking for an engagement ring for Rose. He looked over at me and I nodded in understanding. I looked back over at Edward, who looked a bit confused, but he walked over to Em and patted him on the shoulder.

"Em, it's not your fault that Bella went into labour today! She was overdue and it could of happened at anytime! If anyone should be apologising, it's me, because I shouldn't of gone to school at all!" Emmett stood back up and he hugged his brother. It was sweet to watch them be so close to each other. After their embrace, Edward came and sat back in the chair, and Emmett came to the end of the bed. He was snacking on the grapes that my mom and dad had gotten me; even though I told them that grapes were for ill people, not pregnant people.

"Of course Emmett, you can have some of my grapes!" I said with sarcasm in my words. He looked over at me and through a grape at my belly.

"Sorry Iz, it's just that you're fat enough, so it only seems fair that us thin people have them." Okay, the first thing I was doing when I was able to feel my legs again, was going over to Em, and kicking him some place that will hurt; a lot! I glared at him, and Edward chuckled. He was trying not to laugh, but I knew he found it funny, so I glared at him also. He immediately stopped and he held my hand.

"Em, just be glad I can't walk at the moment." I said sternly. He held up his hands in defence before talking.

"You know I'm just kidding Izzy. It's just I'm kind of bored, just sat here, doing nothing. Aren't you bored?" He sounded like a little kid when he spoke sometimes.

"Well Emmet, I am kind of in the middle of giving birth to my child, so my mind isn't focused on whether I'm bored or not, it's focused on keeping the pain out." He looked confused.

"You need to focus of keeping the pain out? You don't look like you're in pain, in fact, I really don't see why all women moan about how painful child birth is; if you ask me, I wouldn't mind lying down all day with grapes and people to help me!" He'd crossed the line. If looks could kill, Emmett would be dead, then bought back to life, just to be killed again. I turned to Edward, who just looked scared.

"Get. Him. Out. Of. Here. NOW!" I screamed the last part, so Emmett just ran out of the room with Edward making sure he'd left. I was really in no mood to be told that child birth was painless and easy; it'd only been about 5 hours, and I'd gone through enough pain already!

Edward came back to his chair and he held my hand.

"Sorry about Emmett, you know what he's like." Edward said, sounding embarrassed as well as sad. I squeezed his hand back and smiled.

"I know, it's just I'm scared, Edward. I don't know what's going to happen, I mean, how will I know what to do? I'm already so tired and it hasn't even been the hard part." Edward kissed my forehead before he sat back down in the chair and took my hand again.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine. I'm here, so, you don't have to worry anymore. Try and go to sleep for a bit, whilst you have no pain. I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise." I didn't need to say another word; I just smiled and let my eyes drift close before I was completely into a deep sleep.

...

Pain was everywhere.

My whole body was aching and everything just hurt so badly.

I hadn't had long to sleep, as the epidural started to wear off, so, I was getting the feeling back in my legs and stomach, which meant I had to suffer through the pain again.

I had about half an hour of sleep before I felt a contraction. I awoke to find Edward reading a book, which he immediately dropped once he heard me gasp out of shock. I explained to him that I thought the drugs were wearing off, so he went and got the doctor.

Like the previous 2 times, he checked me to see if I'd dilated anymore, but, unfortunately, in the 2 hours since my last check, I'd only dilated another 1 centimetre.

I'd been in labour for 6 hours now, and now, the hard part had hit. I was sleep-deprived, as well as in so much pain, and there wasn't anything that anyone could do to make me feel better. I nearly attacked one of the nurses because of something she said.

It was when I was just getting used to the sensation of having a contraction again, and Edward was being so supportive with helping me get through them. I'd just had a contraction when the nurse came in. She was young, probably early 20's, with blonde curly hair and big boobs that you just knew were fake. Not only was she pretty, but she was actually flirting with my boyfriend, whilst I was in the middle of child birth. She walked over to check my temperature and everything, so she was standing pretty close to both Edward and me.

"So, you look really young to be having a baby." She said, which just instantly ticked me off; it was like she was judging us both straight away. I, being in the pain I was, answered her.

"Well, we're both 17, so I suppose that is young." I looked over at Edward and he looked a little confused. The nurse was still checking me over when she started flirting with Edward a lot. She walked over to the side of the bed where Edward was sat, so Edward stood up to get out of her way. This made the nurse surprisingly 'clumsy' almost instantly, so she 'tripped' over the leg of the chair, bumping into Edward.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry; I'm such a klutz." She laughed in a very fake way before steadying herself by using my boyfriends' arm as a support. I actually saw her squeeze his bicep before talking.

"Wow, someone works out a lot." She was actually flirting with him right in front of me! Edward, being himself, couldn't help but smile. It annoyed me so much that I cleared my throat to get the nurses' attention.

"Sorry if I'm being a nuisance by being in labour, but could you please piss off and stop flirting with my boyfriend in front of me? If that isn't too much of a bother?" I must of gave her a look that just said 'don't cross me right now', because she instantly blushed a bright red and she practically ran out of the room. I couldn't help but chuckle on her departure, because she knew that she was flirting, which just made it that much funnier when I caught her out. Edward, on the other hand, just looked shocked.

"Bella, why did you just tell the nurse to piss off for?" For someone who was going to be a doctor someday, he sure could be clueless at times. I patted his shoulder before talking.

"Edward, could you not see that she was flirting with you?" His eyes opened really widely before he answered.

"No, of course I didn't know that. How did you know that she was flirting?"

I placed my hand onto his bicep and squeezed it quite firmly.

"Oh my, someone works out, don't they?" I tried to impersonate the nurses' high-pitched voice, with great failure at it. Edward looked lost for words.

"Don't you see that she was feeling your muscles because she was flirting?" He shook his head 'no' and he just looked puzzled. Like I said, he could be clueless at times.

So, time went on...

Another half an hour, turned into another hour, and another hour, turned into another 2 hours.

9 and a half hours; and I was still only 7 centimetres dilated.

The baby just didn't want to come out.

The pain was getting worse because the contractions were getting that little bit closer together, which I suppose is a good thing really.

Everyone was still waiting in the family room; all of the Cullen's and my parents. Even my grandparents in Florida were having hourly updates on my progress.

Time just seemed to get longer and longer for me. I mean, I was in the hospital at about 1 o'clock, and it was now 10:30pm at night. Yet, it seemed like it had been a whole day since I'd first been admitted in.

Alice and Jasper were in the room with Edward and I now, so at least I had someone new to talk to for a bit.

"So, is the pain really bad, Bella?" Alice said, looking worried for the answer. I kept a mental note to remind her of my experience with labour after, as she would have to go through all of this herself in a couple of months.

"Well, it does hurt, I'm not going to lie. But, it's more like really bad period cramps." Alice's face looked a bit less stressed now. As soon as I stopped talking through, I was having another contractions.

"It's okay sweetie, just breath, it'll pass now." Edward was saying whilst rubbing my back. Jasper looked a bit worried too, as he looked over at Alice then gulped.

"Jesus Christ, this hurts like a bitch!" I screamed. I didn't mean to scream it, but the pain was horrible. Alice's eyes widened dramatically before she looked over at Jasper. I turned my head towards Edward.

"Why did you have sex with me Edward? Did you want me to go through this hell? Just remember this when the baby comes out; you owe me, big time!" I said sternly, giving him a grimace before breathing again, until, eventually, the contraction stopped and I was pain free.

I heard a knock on the door when the doctor came in again.

"Still going strong, I see?" He said. Ever since I had a rant at him for being so happy, he just stayed neutral whenever he came to check on me.

"Look, isn't there anything you can do to speed up this part of the labour? I feel like my stomach is going to explode!" I pleaded with him, but he just looked through my notes for the millionth time.

"Sorry dear, you'll just have to be patient. When the baby is ready, it'll be ready." He smiled briefly before checking me again. Alice and Jasper both left the room so that I could have some privacy. Once the doctor was done, he smiled brightly at me.

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?" Edward said, concerned. The doctor nodded before writing something in my notes.

"Bella, you'll be happy to know that you're now 10 centimetres and in about, 20 minutes or so, you'll be saying hello to your baby."

.God!

Now I was nervous. I gripped Edward's hand and he smiled at me, just like the doctor. Sure, it was easy for them both to smile, they were male, they would never feel this sort of pain, ever! Edward went out to tell everyone that the baby was nearly here, so I had a couple of minutes to just think.

In half an hour, I would be a mom. Edward and I would be parents to a person; and actual human being. Even though I was scared, I was excited too.

Edward walked back in with the doctor and a nurse. I'd never seen Edwards' eyes lit up so much, not since I told him I was pregnant. He really looked overjoyed that the baby was finally coming, and I knew that he would love he or she as soon as he saw the baby. Once the doctor had set everything up, he looked over at me and smiled.

"Okay Bella, when you feel your next contraction, I need you to push for me really hard." He said. I nodded and before I knew it, my next contraction was here. I started to push, and the pain increased instantly. Edward was by my side, holding tightly onto my hand. I was exhausted, not only physically but mentally.

"Bella, you're going to have to push harder than that." The doctor said. I felt tears in my eyes, tears of failure.

"I can't though, I'm so exhausted." I said, crying at the same time. Edward rested his forehead against my sweaty one.

"Come on babe, you can do it!" He said. I could feel my next contraction so I pushed with all that I had. The pain was near enough unbearable, so I gripped Edward's hand so hard that I think I nearly broke his fingers.

"Edward, I hate you so much for doing this to me!" I screamed whilst pushing. He didn't say anything, but I could see the smirk on his face.

"Well done Bella, I can see the head. Once more big push!" He said, so, I did.

And with that, there was a pressure gone, and a baby cry.

I let out a gasp of air I'd been keeping in, but I was confused; was the baby out now? The doctor had his head down, but then, when he looked up, my questions were answered. There, in his hands, was a small baby, with blood and goo all over it, but still a baby. My baby. Our baby.

"Congratulations both, you have a beautiful baby boy." I looked at Edward and I burst into tears with joy. I had a son. A little baby boy.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor said to Edward, so he went straight over and he cut the cord that still attached me and the baby. The doctor then took my baby away to get him cleaned up quickly, before placing him in a blanket and walking back over to us.

"Here you go Bella." He said before placing my baby down onto my chest.

Finally, he was here.

"Oh my God, he's so beautiful." I sobbed to Edward whilst I stroked the baby's face. I looked up at Edward, who had tears rolling down his cheeks, before he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Then, he leaned over and kissed the baby on his head.

"I love you Edward." I said. He smiled before leaning his forehead onto mine.

"I love you too Bella."

* * *

A/N - So, what did you think?

I hoped everyone is happy with the choices that were made :)

So, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise.

Rhiannon x


	21. First day of the rest of our lives

Disclaimer - SM own everything; I just make them have normal human babies :)

Hello everyone in Fan Fiction Land :D

First, I would like to say a late merry christmas and I hope everyone had an amazing new year :D

I haven't updated in ages for the simple fact that I've had major exams all this week and it's just so much work that I've needed to concentrate on my studies, so I've only been writing this chapter in small bits when I had time.

But, better late then never :D

A couple of you weren't too thrilled with the fact that I picked the baby to be a boy; I'd picked boy all the way through, and the name I've chosen, which you will find out in this chapter, has been playing on my mind for a while :D

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

It was all surreal. My whole entire life had changed dramatically in less than a couple of minutes. I'd gone from being a normal 17 year old girl, with future aspirations and goals, to a mother, who's only care in the world from now on, was her child's.

My own life didn't matter anymore; nothing I would do ever again would be for my own benefit, it would be for my baby boy's welfare. In less than a couple of minutes, when I was at the last stages of giving birth to my son, my life now had a newer, more wonderful meaning.

I was the provider of another human being. Not only did this thought excite me, but it scared the hell out of me.

I looked down into my baby's eyes, his face just perfect; no imperfections or worries, just calm and serene. He was definitely beautiful, I mean, he did have the Cullen genes in him, but he just seemed to emit this aura off of him, that just calmed me down straight away.

It was breathtaking.

I couldn't quite remember what happened after my baby was given to me; everything else just blanked out. From that moment, I cared dearly for this life, and I didn't care about anything else. This little baby, my son, was the most precious thing to me; I couldn't quite describe how he made me feel.

After all the hustle and bustle of cleaning me up and cleaning my room up, everyone left, and it was just me, Edward, and our son. I glanced at Edward, who looked mesmerized by this little human I held in my arms. He looked scared, nervous, happy, excited and joyous, all in one emotion; love.

I could tell from Edward's eyes that he already loved this baby, and that he would give him whatever he wanted in life. It really was amazing.

After about 15 minutes of just peaceful silence, I finally spoke.

"Edward, we have a baby." I said, smiling like a fool. He returned the smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, we do. A baby boy. Guess you were right all along about him being a boy." I laughed and I stared at my son. He really was lovely. I know that every baby is adorable and cute when they're born, but my baby was a beyond all of the other babies in the world. He not only had my brown eyes, but he had the slight bronze-coloured tone to his little locks of hair. He was perfect.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked Edward, who just looked thrilled before nodding his head. I gently placed the baby into Edward's awaiting arms, then I just sat back and stared at my two very special boys.

It really was a sight to see; Edward looked just right holding his son, and you could definitely see the love in his eyes.

"Hello son, it's me, your daddy." He said. That just made a lump in my throat before a tear fell down my eye. Edward looked over at me, all worried.

"Bella, what's the matter?" He said alarmingly. I smiled at him and caught my words before I spoke.

"It's just, you look like you were always made to be a father, Edward." I said, sniffling. He smiled back before looking back down at the baby and kissing his head softly. He looked serene, and in that moment, all the worries I'd ever had about whether Edward or myself were ready to take on this life changing challenge, they'd dissolved. As soon as I saw my baby boy for the first time, they weren't even coherent in my mind, and now, looking at Edward, holding our son, I knew that his worries had gone too.

"Right, I'd better go and tell everyone the good news." He said before handing back the baby. I took him like he was a breakable diamond, like even the slightest change in pressure could cause a crack. Once Edward left the room to tell everyone about the baby, I couldn't help but continuously stare at this being that Edward and I had created. Flawless; that was the word I would use to describe him.

It wasn't long before I heard voices coming from down the hall, and a very familiar pixie-like voice asking a million and one questions. I laughed at the thought of what Edward's face was like, but then I saw it for real as he turned into the doorway, with the rest of his family and my family, following like a flock of sheep.

The first person to come over was my mom and dad. I was glad that they would be the first people to see and hold their grandson. My mom had tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Bella, he's beautiful." She said through tears.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked, and, like I'd pictured, she was all too willing to be the first person to hold my baby. She looked down at him with such pride, such love, it really was over whelming. Next to have him was my dad, and I swear I thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Again, like my mother, the love he was emitting was so warm, so beautiful. He turned towards me and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Bella." I was chocked up. My dad had gone from slapping me across my face when I told him I was pregnant, to telling me he was proud of me. It was a real moment for us.

Next to hold the baby was obviously Esme and Carlisle. Again, they looked at him with such love; it really was flowing all around the room. Next was Alice, who, I had to admit, Edward and I were both a bit apprehensive about letting her hold the baby, because she was just so hyper all the time, but, I don't know if it was because she was pregnant, but she looked so motherly when she held him; it really did shock me. Jasper did attempt to hold the baby, but I think it freaked him out a little, so his hold last about a minute before Rosalie held him. She was good with him. But she just didn't seem to have that motherly touch; maybe it would come one day, when she was ready. Then, last but certainly not least, Emmett held his arms out for Rose to place my son into them. I was worried; not that Emmett might drop my baby or anything, but that he might hold him too tightly with his massive bear-type arms. I held my breath as he got him into the right position, but then I was speechless. He really did look all paternal with a baby in his arms. He looked down at him like he was something so precious, which I thought he was, but then again, I was biased. He even started talking to him, telling him how happy he was that he didn't have to see him get pushed out of me, and that he was glad he was here. I was happy and content. After a good 10 minutes of holding him, Emmett gave the baby back to Edward.

"So love, how're you feeling?" Esme said, patting my leg from the end of my bed.

"Umm, I don't actually feel too bad; just tired, that's all. I'm sorry that you guys had to wait so long, he just didn't want to come out." I said whilst placing a hand onto my child. They all giggled and agreed.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Alice said. I looked at Edward and when he looked back, I smirked at him. He shook his head before speaking.

"Bella and I had made a little prediction about what the sex of the baby was going to be. I said it would be a girl, and she said a boy. So, as Bella was right, I think she can pick the name." He said before winking at me. I felt quite smug that I was right; I mean, had he not heard of mother's intuition?

I'd been thinking about a few names, occasionally telling Edward what I was thinking, but, because he was a Cullen, he thought he was going to be right, so he didn't really give them a chance, so, it was really down to me. The name that I really liked came to me by accident really, when I was out in the shops. I was about 7 months pregnant, and I was really craving some ice-cream, so I went to the supermarket to get some. I drove there, so I parked my car and walked straight to the frozen section of the store. Once I was over by all the frozen desserts, I was having a hard time picking out which flavoured ice-cream I wanted; chocolate brownie, or strawberry ripple. I finally decided on the strawberry ripple after a good 20 minutes thinking of the pros and cons of getting either ice-cream, when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around quite suddenly, causing me to lose my balance and go falling to the floor. When I looked up, I saw a man, maybe in his late 20's, early 30's, with a pair of jeans and a shirt on, carrying a basket full of shopping. He looked shocked that a pregnant girl had just fallen down in the middle of a store. His hand was held out, so I grabbed it instinctively.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding a bit worried. Once I found my balance and I picked my ice-cream back up off the floor, I looked at him, feeling the blush creep up my neck and cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, I'm such an idiot." I said, before he started chuckling to himself.

"I was wondering, are these, by any chance, your car keys?" He asked, holding a key chain with a car key and a couple of other keys linked on there. They were in fact mine.

"Oh, yes, they are. How the hell did I manage to drop them?" I said as a rhetorical question, not expecting him to answer.

"Maybe the same way you managed to turn and fall like a sack of potatoes." He chuckled again, this time a little louder. I chuckled too, because only I would manage to fall over without even moving an inch. He handed me my keys and smiled down at me.

"Thank you so much for finding my keys, I would of been stuck here all night if I'd of lost them." I said.

"Ah, it's no problem, can't have a pregnant woman stranded here." I chuckled before I turned to walk away. I stopped myself, before turning back around to face this stranger.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Okay, it was probably a very weird thing to ask this man who I'd just this second met on very weird circumstances, but I was pregnant, and that was a good excuse if I had to use it.

"My name is Riley. And yours?" He said politely.

"Bella." I smiled before saying my goodbyes and thanks for the keys, before turning away and paying for my ice-cream.

So, ever since that time in the supermarket, I've really liked the name Riley. Once I'd finished my reverie, I looked at everyone in the room, who were all waiting for me to say his name. I smiled at Edward before speaking.

"Okay, I've chosen a name. So, everyone, this is Riley Anthony Cullen." I stated with pride. They all smiled, especially Esme, probably at what I used as his middle and surnames. Edward and I never did tell them that we were going to use Cullen as the baby's last name, whether or not Edward and I did get married in the future; I knew it was secretly important to Edward that, even at this early age, his family name should be carried on, especially with his first son.

For the next half an hour, we all just gleamed over the baby and praised how gorgeous he was. Carlisle couldn't stay much longer after that, as he wanted to get home to get cleaned up so he could come back to work. I, on the other hand, had to stay in overnight just to make sure the baby and I were both okay. Edward, being the son of a doctor in this very hospital, had permission to stay with me and help with the baby so that I could sleep, which I thought was really nice.

Eventually, everyone departed from the hospital, wishing both Edward and I congratulations and more gushing over the new arrival, and soon, we were alone.

Nothing much happened after that. It was about 4:30pm by the time everyone left, and the baby was fast asleep, so I told Edward to go home for a bit. He was very adamant though, saying that I could need him if the baby woke up or if I couldn't get up to see to him. I told him to calm down and that if I needed him, I'd ring him. He eventually agreed and after kissing the baby and me a million times, he was gone, and I was on my own.

To be quite honest, I liked that I was on my own, just for a little while. It had been a crazy time, what with me going into labour so unexpectedly, and with the whole Edward not getting here on time and just the utter exhaustion of the actually birth, and then trying to look half alive when the whole family was here. Now that I was in the silence, I could really contemplate what had happened.

Not a long contemplation though.

I heard the baby whimpering a little, before he really started to scream the place down. I quickly got up and walked over to the crib, where my little boy was kicking his legs and screaming until his face was red. I picked him up and started rocking him back and forth. I heard a knock on the door and saw my midwife standing there. She walked over and started grabbing a couple of item from the cupboards in the room.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to show you how to breast feed." I was still clueless about most things to do with a baby, but I had been reading up on it, and Edward and I both decided I was going to breast feed the baby until he was a little older, just because it was meant to be healthier for the baby and we wouldn't have to waste money on formula. The midwife told me to lie back down on the bed and put a blanket underneath my chest. It was pretty weird to start off with, but it was a new experience.

After Riley had had his feed, the midwife then showed me how to burp him properly, and then she showed me how to change a diaper. I'd never had to do this sort of stuff, being an only child and all, so I was really learning from the beginning. It wasn't too bad, obviously it would take some practice to get it right, but I seemed to have the basics down. Once the midwife was done with showing me some of the basics of being a mother, Riley was fast asleep again, so I put him back in the crib. I then had a while to sleep a little or watch some TV. It was about two hours after the first feed, that I heard Riley stir in his crib, so I got up and started the process of feeding, burping and changing him. The midwife said that I should be feeding him every 2-3 hours, and once she said that, the only thought that came into my head was that I wasn't going to be getting much sleep in the nights.

It was about 7:00pm by the time Edward appeared at the doorway. He was holding the bag that we'd packed for when I did go into labour, which had some of everything a newborn could want. He smiled at me as he walked over to the bed.

"Hello mommy." He said before leaning down and kissing me hard on the lips. Once he pulled away I smiled back.

"Hello daddy." I said. It felt really weird, to know that we were actually a mommy and a daddy to this beautiful boy. Edward walked over to the crib and placed his hand on Riley, who was fast asleep still.

From then, on, it was a pretty basic routine. I relayed the information that the midwife had given me about feeding times and the basics, and then, as if like clockwork, every 2 hours or so, there would be a little noise or stir from the crib, which meant Riley was awake and hungry, so I would do the feeding and burping, and Edward would change the diaper. I was very grateful that the hospital let Edward stay with me in the night, as I was still kind of sore from the labour, and my energy just seemed to stay on empty the whole day, never mind how many naps I'd had throughout.

The last thing I remember was Edward led next to me on the bed, the TV on, and the baby fast asleep, then I just seemed to forget everything.

...

For a first night with a newborn baby, I thought it was pretty successful.

Of course, I was awake with him roughly every 2 hours, but as soon as I finished feeding and changing him, he went straight back off to sleep. There was only one mishap in the whole night...

It must of been about 4:30am, and I was fast asleep, and Edward had gone to the bathroom. I was so tired, so exhausted mentally, and I was having the most amazing dream about my little family; about how we would spend the summers together, and when Riley was older, how we would go to the lake and swim and how everything was just so perfect in our little world. Well, because I'd been so deep in sleep, I hadn't heard the baby stir from his sleep for his feed, until I heard a cry that sounded almost painful. I shot my eyes open and it took me a minute to decipher what the noise was, until I realised what the time was.

I was up and out of bed, and I turned the light on to make sure Riley was okay. His little face was red and he had tears rolling down his eyes. I quickly picked him up and held him so tightly to my chest.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Riley, I didn't hear you." I had tears rolling down my eyes now, the thought of me neglecting my child, even if it was just for a minute. Edward walked back into the room and he looked worried.

"What happened Bella?" He said, marching straight over to where I was by the crib.

"Edward, I was asleep and I didn't hear him wake up, and I was having such a nice dream that I didn't want it to end, so I stayed asleep, and then he started crying." I was sobbing now. I knew I was over reacting a bit, but my hormones were all over the place, and it was the first night with the baby. Edward stroked my hair before smiling.

"Bella, it's alright, he was going to be okay even if you slept for another 15 minutes. Plus, I would of woken you up as soon as I came back."

I shook my head.

"No, I'm a terrible mother. I've already neglecting my baby and it's only the first night." I rocked Riley from side to side, trying to sooth him. He wasn't crying anymore, but I remembered he was still hungry, so I started to feed him as I sat on the bed. Edward came and sat beside me, stroking my back.

"Bella, it's the first night; you're tired, your hormones are going to be all over the place, and you've got to remember, you've never done anything like this before. It's going to take some adjustments and some practice, but we'll both get there in the end and we'll be the best parents that we can to our baby boy." I was calmer now, feeling like a total idiot for over-reacting like I had. When I looked down again, Riley was asleep in my arms, so I didn't bother to change him again and I put him back in his crib. After that, Edward and I both went back to bed and we both slept, wrapped in each other's loving embrace.

...So, our first night wasn't a huge disaster.

After we both went back to sleep, I slept peacefully until about 7:00am, when I awoke to people talking outside my room. I could feel Edward wasn't beside me, so I looked over towards the crib and he wasn't stood by it. I sat up and stretched, with slight pain to my back and my stomach. I walked over to the crib, where Riley looked so peaceful. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face with some warm water, to try and feel a little fresher. I was hoping that I would be able to go home today, as there wasn't any problems with me or the baby. When I walked back into the room, Edward was stood by the crib, staring intently at the person inside the crib, when he heard me walk towards him and he smiled.

"Morning baby, how're you feeling?" He asked, kissing me.

"I'm okay, a bit sore still, but nothing too bad. Where did you go?" I asked, curious.

"I was speaking to the midwife. She says that you can go home today after the doctor has been around to check you and Riley are okay." I nodded with excitement and sat back down on the bed. Edward followed but sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I was asking the midwife about last night..." He started. I looked confused, wondering what he meant.

Just then, the midwife walked into my room. She smiled at both of use before taking a seat the end of the bed.

"Morning both, how did you find last night?" She said in a very chipper mood.

"It was good." I said, smiling at her, then at Edward, who smiled back and nodded. The midwife started writing stuff down in a pad before speaking again.

"So, were there any problems or any questions you would like to ask?" I shook my head and looked over at Edward, who looked like he was thinking about something, before he started speaking.

"I have a question," He said, "I was wondering, Bella was up a lot last night because the baby would wake, but every time she got up to see him, he was having milk and taking it. Is that normal?"

He looked over at me and squeezed my hand. When I thought about it, I was feeding him a lot, maybe I wasn't supposed to?

"Well, in the first few weeks when the baby is born, it's going to want to be fed every 2 to 3 hours, whether it's night time or not. Also, because you're breastfeeding, it will want more food again because breast milk digests quicker than formula. In a couple of week, you should find that the baby is going to have less feed and he will sleep longer in the nights, but for right now, I'm afraid you're on his time." She smiled at us before writing some more stuff down. After another 10 minutes of more questions and talking, she left us to it.

When she left, Riley stirred and woke up. I walked over to the crib and looked at him. His eyes were wide open, and he seemed very content just lying there. Edward came and put his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. He started kissing my neck before speaking.

"I hope you don't mind that I asked the midwife if you were feeding him right, it's just it seemed like a lot that you were feeding him." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's fine that you have questions, but now we know that it's normal and it will change." He smiled and nodded before kissing me. Then, the baby started whimpering so I pulled away.

"Look at that, my son is already demanding, and he's 2 days old." I chuckled before picking him up and cradling him to my chest. Edward came and smoothed his head.

"Yeah, we only have another 18 years of this before he can go to college and become a doctor or a lawyer." I looked at Edward with disgust.

"Please, my son is much more artistic than that, he'll become a writer or a poet." I smiled at Edward who looked shocked.

"No, he can become a baseball player, or a football star." I chuckled and stared at Riley.

"Look, we don't mind what you become when you're older, just please don't go having any children when you're 17, at least wait until you're over 25." I said, talking to Riley, who looked like he was paying full attention. Edward chuckled and agreed.

"Yeah, please wait, I don't think our parents could take becoming great grandparents." I laughed, and so did Edward. I walked over to the bed and started feeding Riley.

At about 11:00am, the doctor came around and started asking questions and he looked over Riley. He was happy that we were both fine and we could go home. I was so excited, as was Edward, that we could finally leave this hospital and start our brand new lives.

Our new lives as a family.

...

Riley Anthony Cullen

Born: 17th December 2010 at 11:00pm

Weight: 7lbs 5oz

Length: 17'' long

...

* * *

So, did everyone like this chapter?

I hope no one is too disappointed with the name choice or anything; I did want to keep it 'twilighted' so I picked Riley :D

There is going to be another chapter after this, and then a possible 2 more chapters with an epilogue.

I will be doing a sequel to this story, which I hope you're all excited for, because I'm excited to start it :D

So, R+R as usual, leave any comments if you liked the name choice or if you just want a random chat :D

Next chapter will be up sometime next week (fingers crossed)

Rhiannon x


	22. Coming Home

Disclaimer - SM owns all!

Hello lovely people!

So, it's been a very long time since I updated last, and the simple fact of why is because I have been sooooo stressed with school that I've only just managed to start working on this again.

Also, I kind of had a writer's block with this story, and I didn't know how it was going to end, but, I'm pretty sure now of how this will end.

So, enough talking, more reading

Enjoy...

* * *

You wouldn't believe how much preparation it takes when it comes to a baby...

I knew it was going to take a little longer to do stuff, especially with this being the first time we're taking Riley home, but I didn't think it would take this long!

An hour of double checking everything, making sure we had everything, making sure the baby was okay and secure in the carrier seat; it just all took so long.

When we were finally ready to leave, Edward carried Riley and I carried my bag, the baby bag and all of the other stuff out to the car. I was a bit worried about leaving the hospital in all honesty, because it just seemed so final; this was our baby and we were parents, but the excitement of bringing baby Riley home was just overwhelming, so I didn't let it bother me too much.

After another round of checking we'd got everything and making sure the car seat was sorted properly, we were on our way, back to my house first. I wanted my mom and dad to be the first ones to see the baby when we got out of the hospital because I felt like I owed them at least that much, as we'd decided that Edward and I were going to stay at his parent's house for a couple of weeks until we were sure of what we were doing, before we moved into our own place that was in the middle of being prepared for us. As we approached my parent's house, I felt a sense of sadness, as I remembered all the good times this house had seen, and all of the bad ones, like me telling my parents I was pregnant. Now, I was bringing my son here for the first time, to see his grandparents who I was pretty sure were going to spoil him silly as he grew up. As I went to get out of the car I felt a bit of pain; I was still pretty sore from the labour, but I brushed it off and didn't make a fuss in front of Edward, because I knew he would over react about it. He grabbed Riley, who was fast asleep, from the car and I grabbed the baby bag. I walked over to Edward, who was stood there, with our son in the carrier. He looked over at me and smiled before grabbing my hand and walked us up to the front door. As I put my hand up to knock, the door swung open, with two very happy people standing in the doorway.

"Bella! Edward!" My mom said as she ushered us into the house. We walked into the living room and Edward put Riley down before we exchanged hugs and kisses. Hugging my dad was the best, because I remembered how he acted when he saw Riley for the first time, and how much happiness was shown through his face.

"So, where's my favourite grandson then?" My dad said with such delight as he walked over to the seat and picked up the baby.

"Dad, he's your only grandson, how can he be your favourite already?" I said with a laugh in my voice. He turned to me and looked a little speechless to my comment. I didn't carry it further, as the look on my father's face was just priceless. Edward and I sat down on the sofa, with my mom sat on the arm of the chair. I could tell she was eager to hold Riley, but my dad didn't look like he was ready to give up his turn.

"So, how are you feeling sweetheart?" My mom said as she turned her attention to us.

"I'm okay; I'm still a little sore though." I could see Edward look at me with a glint of worry in his eyes, but I kept my eyes on my mom.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I was sore after I had you, it's perfectly natural. So Edward, how does it feel to be a daddy to this gorgeous boy?" We all smiled as my mom said that. Edward proudly looked over at our son before answering.

"It feels great Renee, just great. He's so perfect." I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it tightly. I could tell how happy he was.

...

About an hour and a half after we'd arrived, baby Riley had been passed back and forth between my mom and dad so much that he only got put back into his seat when we were about to leave. My parents had said that they wanted to see him again tomorrow, and that they'd come over to Edward's house so we didn't have to take Riley back out again. As we said our goodbyes, Riley started stirring a little, so Edward and I decided to get back quite quickly so I could feed him.

Once we got to Edward's, I knew that my parents were the easier out of the family to visit. We pulled up into the driveway, and there were banners over the windows and door saying 'Congratulations, it's a boy!" in blue writing on them. There were balloons with the same written on them, and there were loads of blue streamers hanging from the trees. I looked at Edward, and his expression matched mine; one of shock. As we got out of the car, the front door was open and a parade of people marched out towards the car. It was very overwhelming, but it was very sweet. The first person who came up to us was Esme, who looked like she had tears in her eyes already, and she hugged both of us straight away. Then, I saw Alice, who came springing towards us with more blue tissue paper that had been cut up into little bits, which she then proceeded to throw over our heads as if we'd just been married. Edward and I decided to try and get into the house before anyone else bombarded us.

As soon as we put Riley down, he was out of his chair and in Esme's arms. I walked over to the kitchen area and sat down on one of the stools, with Alice coming over and just resting herself on the counter. I could see the small bump starting to form on her stomach, as she was 13 weeks pregnant now. We started talking about how I was and what she'd been up to and how cute the baby was, when the door opened and in walked Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. As soon as they saw us they came over and hugged us both, with more 'congratulations' being said. Carlisle came up to me after and sat down by me.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?" I could tell he was in 'doctor mode' now.

"I suppose I'm okay, maybe just a little sore." I said in all honesty. He nodded and went over to his briefcase. He started poking around it until he pulled out a container.

"Here you go," He said as he handed the tablets to me. ", these will make the pain a lot easier." I thanked him and took one of the painkillers. We started talking about random stuff when I heard a little cry coming from the living room. I knew Riley was hungry and needed to be fed, so I thanked Carlisle again for the pain medication and we both walked into the living room. Now, Emmett was holding him, and the look on his face was just priceless. He looked as if he'd just broken an expensive ornament or something.

"Bella, I'm sorry, he just started crying...oh God, I haven't hurt him have I? I mean, I do have really big hands, so maybe..." But I stopped him.

"Emmett, calm down! He's just hungry; you didn't hurt him in any way, shape or form." I walked over and took the baby from Emmett, whose face washed over with relief.

"Bells, you can go upstairs into my room if you want." Edward said, and I nodded and walked up. As I sat down on the bed and lifted up my shirt so that Riley could feed, I looked around the room I was in. I remembered all the fun Edward and I had had in this room, and I remembered the first night I ever came up here; the first night we'd ever had sex, the night Riley was conceived.

It didn't take long for Riley to be finished with his feed, so I led him on the bed and changed his diaper. After that, he pretty much fell back to a sleepy state again, so I took him back downstairs and I put him in a Moses basket that was in the living area. I saw Edward sat in the kitchen, so I walked over and sat next to him. I could tell that the painkillers were starting to kick in, because it didn't hurt as much to sit on the stool this time.

"Is the baby okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yep, he's been fed, changed and now he's asleep." We both smiled and he kissed the top of my head. Then, we just sat there, our hands interlinked, and we just took in our situation.

...

A couple of hours later, Edward and I were sat in the living room, watching some movie on the TV, when Riley stirred. Edward got up to see to him, but I knew I was the only one he wanted to see at the moment. I was way too tired to walk all the way upstairs to feed him, so I just went into the study that was just through from the living room. Again, Riley fed until he was full, I changed him, and within a couple of minutes, he fell back to sleep. I laid him back down in the basket and went back to my position on the sofa.

An hour had gone past and it was about 6:30pm when Esme walked in.

"Hey guys, do you want some food? You must be hungry?"

"Umm, yes please Esme. That would be lovely." I said as I got up from the sofa. Edward walked over and saw that Riley was awake, so he picked him up and bought him out to the kitchen with us. They had ordered pizza, so I told Edward to give me the baby whilst he got some. Carlisle walked over to us both.

"Why don't you let me have a hold of my grandson while you both eat?" I smiled and Edward gave Carlisle the baby. As we ate, I could see Carlisle and Esme with Riley, and they both looked at him like he was a precious piece of art. Jasper and Alice were eating with us, so we could have a good catch up with them.

"So, Bella, does it hurt as much as everyone says?" She said, knowing she was going to regret the answer.

"Yeah, it does hurt Alice. I'm sorry, but there's no nice way of going around it," She sighed and put her hand to her stomach before I carried on. ", but, no matter how much pain it is or how you much you wished you could just stop and make this thing go away, the most best feeling in the world, one that you will never forget, is seeing your baby for the first time; that right there, just makes it all worth it." I said, looking over to my son. Alice and Jasper smiled then looked at each other.

It was true though, I would never forget the moment my eyes first saw Riley Anthony Cullen.

By the time we were done eating, it was about 7:45pm and it was time to put Riley to bed. I wanted to get into a routine pretty much as soon as possible, and plus, Edward and I were both exhausted. We said goodnight to everyone, then made our way up to our new room. When we decided that we were going to be staying in this house for a while, Carlisle and Esme decided that, instead of decorating Edward's old room, they would turn one of the guest rooms into our temporary room so that we would have enough space for us and for Riley. So, as we opened the door to our new room, it really was amazing. It had been decorated to the finest standard, with cream coloured walls, brown carpet, a massive double bed, with a crib at the one end of the room. It was very well equipped with everything that the baby needed and everything that Edward and I would need.

Once we figured out where everything was, I fed Riley again, then changed him and put him into a baby grow, then we put him down in his crib. Once he was asleep, I quickly jumped in the shower in the en-suite, just to wash away that hospital feeling, before putting on my pyjamas, and snuggling down into the extremely comfortable bed. Edward showered straight after me, then he pulled on some pyjama trousers and a wife beater and he climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me before whispering in my ear, 'I love you', and waiting for the darkness to arrive.

...

Yeah, like it was going to be as easy as that!

About half an hour after I got into bed, I was still waiting to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I kept looking over at the crib in the corner of the room, waiting to see if I could hear any noises. I did that every half an hour for the next 4 hours, and by the time it was 12:30am, I stood up and walked over to the crib to make sure Riley was still breathing. I wasn't at all a paranoid type of person, but I was so worried that I would go to sleep and either not hear Riley crying if something was wrong, or I would wake up and find that he's stopped breathing. I could feel tears in my eyes, when I heard Edward stir and he looked over to my side of the bed, then he sat up and looked around, before he saw me in the corner, sat on the rocking chair, with baby Riley in my arms. He turned the side lamp on and looked over.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" He said, still sounding half asleep. Tears began to fall down my cheeks, and as soon as he saw that, Edward was straight over by my side.

"Bella, what's the matter?" He said, looking me over then looking the baby over.

"Edward, what if I fall asleep and he stops breathing in the middle of the night, or what if I can't hear him if he needs me? I can't sleep but I'm so tired." I said, sobbing. I knew I was probably over reacting, but I didn't care; I was a new mother for crying out loud! Edward reached up and started wiping the tears away.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen to Riley. I'm sure that if he cries, you'll hear him, and even if you don't, I'll hear him and I'll make sure you're awake. And, as for the whole not breathing thing, he'll be fine. I know you're worried, but remember, this is our first night alone with the baby, and I'm not surprised that you're worried about him, but he'll be fine. Look, he's fast asleep right now and he's fine, isn't he?" I looked down and saw my baby's perfect angelic face. I nodded and took a deep breath before standing up and placing him back into the crib. Edward gave me a hug before we went back into bed. This time, Edward kept his arms around me and as soon as my head touched the pillow, the darkness was there, and it was just so appealing.

* * *

So, what did everyone think?

This chapter isn't the greatest, I know that! But, it is 1:32am here in Wales at the moment, and I'm pretty tired.

Okay, so here's the situation with updating and with how many chapters are left...

I will try and update soon, as I'm off for 2 weeks at the moment for Easter, so I have a bit of time, but I also have revision to be doing, so please bare with me :)

Also, I think there's going to be at least one more chapter, possibly two, with an epilogue.

Anyways, thanks guys and gals for reading, and a special thanks to the people who have kept with this story all the way through, you guys are amazing! :D

Rhiannon x


	23. New Years Eve

A/N - Hey everyone at FanFiction!

First of, let me apologies for the lack of recent updates...I have been very busy with real life, and so I have had no time to write at all, so thank you for anyone who is still sticking with this story, and thank you for being very patient.

Second, I think that I have the Epilogue to go before '17 and Pregnant' is finished! I'm quite sad that it's nearly over, but there shall be a sequel in the near future, so keep an eye out for that.

Lastly, I really hope you like this chapter; it's been here on my computer half done for the past 2 months, and I finally had some time to finish it, so I really hope you like it :)

Anyways, enough babbling from me, enjoy...

* * *

Two weeks later...

...

"Edward, can you come in here please?" I said with a little more force than what was necessary. Within 30 seconds Edward came in, holding our son in his arms. Even though it has been just over two weeks since little Riley was born, my breath still catches every time I see Edward with our son. Riley was completely clueless to the world, fast asleep, probably dreaming about random things.

"What's up, Bells?" Edward said, turning my attention back to the matter at hand. I had to think twice about why I'd actually called him in here, and then I remembered.

"Are you sure we should go out? I mean, what if something happens and we're not here?" I could tell that Edward heard the worry in my voice, but he came over to me and kissed my lips softly.

"Bella, it's going to be fine, Riley will have my mother and father, not to mention Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and they all have our numbers, plus my Mom and Dad has your parent's numbers too. I'm pretty sure that nothing would or could ever go wrong with our son." He smiled his lovely smile towards me and that alone made my mind go all funny, but I had to think clearly.

It had been an interesting two weeks since we bought the baby home. After the first night, I started getting over my paranoia of something happening to him, and every night I slept that little bit more comfortable. Everyone loved Riley, I could already tell that this boy was going to be one spoilt kid in the years to come. Esme just loved him, and at every opportunity she could, she would be making a fuss of him and showing a lot of love towards him. After a couple of days, everyone else really started to just try and keep a normal atmosphere around the house, as they all wanted Edward and I to figure stuff out without anyone else's input, unless asked, obviously. By the end of the first week, Edward and I had already formed a routine, sort of.

Christmas came and went, with the celebration being less elaborate than other years, as everyone was still getting their bearings about the new addition. Of course, Emmett was still 5 at heart, so on Christmas day, we all got together and had a lovely meal, prepared by Esme and my mother, and we all sat and ate as this new family that we had become. We didn't exchange presents, as no one had really thought to buy them, so we decided that we would have another Christmas in a couple of weeks time, when everything had settled down.

Today is the 31st, which means it's New Years Eve. Tonight, Edward and I were meant to be going out with Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and some people from school, to this New Years Eve party at some kid's house. At first, when Emmett suggested the idea, I flat out turned it down. I had pictured Edward and I going into this New Year together with our son, but, Edward had other ideas, and he was all for going out. He told me that we should be able to go out for just one night together, and celebrate the baby together. He'd already discussed it with my parents and they were more than happy to baby sit, which just made getting out of it a lot more complicated. In the end, I agreed to go, but only for an hour or so.

So, here we are, in our room, getting ready to go to this party. I looked at Edward.

"Edward, is it strange that I feel like we're dumping Riley on someone so that we can go out with our friends?" He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, with Riley still sleeping.

"Bella, we're not dumping him on anyone, we're letting your parent's baby sit him for a couple of hours so that we can go out and see our friends who we haven't seen since the baby was born. Anyways, once we leave the party, we'll come straight to your parents' house and we'll pick him up and take him home so he won't even be out the entire night." I smiled and nodded in agreement, but deep down, I was just thinking of what everyone would say once they saw that Edward and I were out without our child. I carried on getting dressed, with my gut feeling still telling me that it was a bad idea to go tonight. Edward came back into the room, wearing chinos, a check shirt and his hair in its crazy way. He looked amazing, and for a moment, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I, on the other hand, was a bit conscious of how my figure looked, I mean, I was planning on wearing skinnies, a nice top and high heels to this party, but I'd just had a baby, so my body was still a bit out of place with the old me, which just made me even more conscious. After debating for another 5 minutes on what to wear, I stuck with my first outfit choice of the skinnies, top and high heels, with my hair just natural, hanging down my back, and my make-up just natural. I was in the en-suite when Edward popped his head in. I turned around when I saw his reflection in the mirror, and when our eyes met, his jaw looked like it dropped a little.

"Wow, Bella..." He seemed speechless, which just made me go as red as a tomato.

"How do I look?" I asked, generally curious as to what he thought. He grabbed me by the waist and planted a kiss on my newly glossed lips.

"You look absolutely stunning." I thanked him and placed another kiss onto his lips, before reapplying the gloss and grabbing my bag.

Emmett and Rosalie were watching Riley for us whilst we got ready, and as we came downstairs, we could hear Emmett doing his 'baby voice', which always made us laugh. They were in the living room, Riley being held by Rosalie, and Emmett playing with one of Riley's teddy bears.

"Looks like you're having a good time, Em." I say, laughing a little as I said it. Emmett looked up at me and he smiled.

"Wow, Bells, you're one of the hottest mom's I know!" I was actually quite flattered by the weird compliment, but Edward just gave his brother a look that needed no words for Emmett to understand. I walked over to Rose, who handed me my baby.

"Bella, you look amazing. You would never tell that you've just had a baby at all!" I smiled and hugged Rose. Riley looked half asleep when I looked down, which made me a little more settled, knowing that he should sleep at my parents house. It wasn't that I didn't trust my parents with him, I did, it's just, I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to him and me not being there. But, I would have to get over that idea, because I made a promise to myself about 10 minutes ago that we would both go out and enjoy ourselves, and we would be seeing our baby boy in a couple of hours.

"Come on Bells, we have to get going." Edward said. I nodded and grabbed mine and Riley's jackets. I put on Riley's small little jacket, and I slung mine over the arm of the couch. I gave Riley to Edward and he put him into the car seat, and I grabbed the baby bag. Then, we walked out to the car and we were on our way to my parent's house.

...

When we arrived, I grabbed the bag, whilst Edward grabbed the car seat. I knocked my parent's door and my father answered it.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" He smiled and wrapped me into a bear hug.

"I'm great Dad, where's mom?" I asked as we both entered the house.

"She's in the kitchen. Edward, how are you son?" A little warm feeling went through me when my Dad called Edward 'son', like part of the family. Edward shook my father's hand and replied. We went into the living room and placed Riley down onto the couch.

"And how is my favourite grandson?" My dad said, walking over to the car seat and taking Riley out, who had woken up a little since we left the house. I turned to my dad.

"Dad, he's your only grandson, so he has to be your favourite?" I asked, and he looked at me and winked. Then, my mother came into the room.

"Where's my baby boy?" She went straight over to Riley, who she gave a big kiss too. I looked at Edward and we both smiled at each other. I loved how my mom didn't notice me first, she noticed the baby. I got up and walked over to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Hey baby, how are you?" She said, returning the hug. I replied, then she went over to Edward and asked the same thing. Edward hugged my mother before she went and grabbed the baby from my dad.

"So, how are you kids coping with everything?" My dad asked as we sat down on the couch. I turned to Edward who smiled before speaking to my father.

"I think we're doing really great, considering everything." I smiled at Edward, then at my dad.

"Well, that's great to hear, it really is!" My father came over to me and gave me another hug. By the time we'd spoken to my parents, it was about 8 o'clock, so we decided to leave for the party. Before we left, I gave Riley a hug and a kiss, as did Edward, then I turned to my parents and gave them both a hug and a kiss.

"Okay, you have both our cell phone numbers, if there is any problem at all, ring us and we'll come back straight away." I said to my parents, feeling very mature.

"Bells, we can look after our grandson perfectly fine...go now, have some fun!" My dad said. I nodded and turned to leave the house with Edward.

As soon as we got into the car and started driving down the road, a feeling of guilt and worry came over me. I needed to calm myself though, because I knew I was acting like an idiot. I opened the window and breathed in the fresh cold air that blew through the car.

'It's okay Bella, you can do this, he's in safe hands, your parents will call if there's a problem...' was the mantra I kept repeating to myself in my head all the way to the party. Edward looked at me once the car had stopped and he gave me a reassuring smile before opening the door and stepping out of the car. I took a little longer to move, but once I was out, Edward was by my side and he grabbed my hand.

The house was pretty full with people who looked very familiar, mostly from school. As soon as I stepped inside the house, I saw Alice walking over to me. She gave me a hug before pulling me over to the kitchen.

"You decided to come then?" She asked, pouring herself a cherry coke.

"Yeah, I found it hard to leave Riley though." As soon as I mentioned his name, I was bought back to the fact that he was at my parents' house whilst I was at someone's party. Alice was about 3 month pregnant now, and because she was so small, you could already start to see the shape of a slight bump under her shirt. It reminded me of my bump, and how I sometimes missed the feel of having it there with me. I poured myself a glass of punch that was in a bowl and Alice and I found some benches outside. It was cold, because it was December, but the house was quite cramped, so I didn't mind being outside with hardly anyone to ask me any questions. I turned to Alice, who was stroking her stomach.

"How are you feeling Al?" I asked.

"I'm great, except for the morning sickness and the fact that some of my clothes are starting to get a little tight...but apart from that, I'm fabulous." She smiled before going back to stroking her stomach. I could see Edward surrounded by some of the boys that he used to hang out with before we got together, and I could see how happy he was to have a bit of socialising time. He looked over at me and caught me staring, so he smiled and winked before joining the conversation again. I then scanned over the people who were outside. I couldn't believe that all of these people were probably my age or younger, and their biggest worry was probably what they were going to wear tonight or who they were going to dance with...I, on the other hand, along with Edward, had my baby to think about. It felt like I was too old to be socialising with all of these people now.

I was bought out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. Once I looked at who it was, I realised that now was the time for questions to start. It was Jessica, the girl who was one of my best friends back when days were so simple. She paced over to me with a smile on her face and as I stood up she grabbed me in an embrace that I wasn't ready for.

"Oh my God Bells, you haven't changed a bit, all things considering!" She sounded a little tipsy, so I didn't know whether to take her words as a compliment or an insult. I decided to just play along, and I smiled back at her.

"It's good to see you too Jess, I feel like I haven't spoken to you in months!" I said, trying my best to sound totally and honestly shocked.

"Well, it has been months Bella, but then again you did go and have yourself a baby, didn't you!" Yeah, she had definitely been drinking; Jess never normally spoke to people like that, unless it was necessary. I looked over at Alice who looked a little concerned, but not too worried.

"Yeah, I did have a baby; a boy actually." I stated, probably sounding quite bitchy.

"Yes, I did hear, I mean, it was all anyone could really talk about when it came down to it."

_Restrain yourself Bella, you are a mother now, you cannot go around hitting people just because they're drunk and don't know what they're saying._

"Well, it was nice speaking to you Jess, we'll have to catch up another time, maybe when you're a little more sober." I said before walking off. That was very awkward, but it was out of the way now, so I was ready for any questions.

I saw Angela and Ben chatting to Edward, so i walked over to join them. As soon as they saw me they both gave me a hug.

"Well, if it isn't the most sexiest mom in this room!" Ben said, trying to be nice. I looked at Edward and we both laughed.

"Ben, I hate to break it to you bud, but I think Bella is the only mom in this room." Edward said. I saw Angela's face and she looked mortified. She slapped Ben on the arm before apologising on his behalf.

"Seriously though Bella, you look amazing! I wouldn't be able to tell you'd just had a baby." I smiled at Angela; I'd always liked her, I just never really got around to speaking more to her.

"Thanks Ang. So, how's things?" I asked, trying to deter off the subject. We discussed what had been happening in school recently, what was going on with the group, who was in a relationship and who wasn't, all the normal things a person my age should talk about. Edward and Ben were in the middle of talking about some type of sport when Angela said she was going to grab some food and Ben followed her. I walked by Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, how has it been?" He asked.

"It's been okay, Jess was a bit drunk and said a couple of things, but it's okay. What about you?"

"Well, surprisingly, no one has really mentioned the baby, it's like I haven't really been away." I smiled at how happy he was talking about it. Once we grabbed some more drinks, we went inside and sat on a free couch, just watching everyone else drinking more and more alcohol and getting more and more loud and drunk. Obviously, Edward and I weren't drinking, even though I said Edward could if he wanted too. I found it amusing just watching people who were normally quite quiet, being quite loud and care-free.

When I looked at the clock, it was nearly half ten, so Edward and I decided that we were going to head home. Before I left, I bumped into Angela again, who gave me her number and asked if we could maybe hang out sometime soon. I was glad to have someone like that who I could speak to. Edward grabbed our jackets from the closet, and as we attempted to make our way out of the house, I could hear someone calling out Edward's name. When I looked around, I saw that it was one of his old baseball team mates. It was also the person who's party this was.

"Cullen, where you off to?" He asked, sounding not as drunk as some people, but not completely sober.

"I'm going now mate, got to get back." Edward said, patting him on the back.

"Mate, just stay until midnight at least, it's New Years Eve for Christ sake, what else is there to do?" He said, laughing.

"We have to go and pick up our son and we're going to go into the new year together as a family, but thanks for inviting us, it's been great!" Edward said, and with that, we left the party, walked back to the car and drove back to my parents' house. I was so eager to see my baby again, that I practically jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. But, just as I'd thought, Riley was fast asleep.

"How was the party?" My dad asked, giving me a quick hug before I saw down.

"It was okay, not the same as parties used to be, but it was good to catch up with some people. How was the baby?" I said.

"He's been amazing; he's such a good baby, we've had no fuss whatsoever." I smiled and felt a sense of pride over my baby. But, then again, a baby with the same genes and DNA as Edward had to be the best baby and the most well behaved. My mother was busy talking to Edward about something, so I grabbed Riley and put him into his car seat, before saying goodbye to my parents, and walking to the car. Once the seat was all strapped in, we drove off home.

By the time we'd arrived home, Riley had stirred a little, but he seemed content in just staring out of the window. It was nearly midnight when we got everything sorted, so I took my baby out of his car seat and Edward and I sat on the couch with the baby led on Edwards' chest. I looked over to my two boys and couldn't help but smile; they really were perfect, and they were both mine. I looked back over to the clock, before realising it was midnight exactly.

I leaned over to Edward and planted a very light kiss onto his lips, which he returned.

"Happy New Year babe." I said quietly.

"Happy New Year Bells." He replied with another kiss. We then both looked down to our son, both placing a light kiss onto his head.

"Happy New Year, Riley." I said before snuggling down into Edward and letting my eyes drift off, until I was in a completely blackened out state of tranquillity and peace.

* * *

A/N - So, I hope you all liked it!

I would love to hear from you guys and gals, I want some ideas as to the sequel and what you might want to see happen...

R+R as usual, and I will try and reply to you :)

Last chapter will be up soon (fingers crossed!) :D

Love Rhiannon x


	24. Epilogue

***Hey guys, I have re-done the end of this chapter because after hearing some of the reviews I had, most people weren't too happy with how I ended things, and after looking back and re-reading it, neither was I...so, I hope you like the new ending, and the new story will be up ASAP!***

* * *

1 month later

...

"Aww he's just the cutest baby in the world, isn't he?" My mother boasts, pure pride in her voice and expression. She has Riley in her arms and she's cooing over him, like normal. My dad is sitting in his chair, watching some fishing programme, not really listening to my mom's high pitched voice.

"So, how's his sleeping pattern now Bells?" My mom asked, still totally consumed by her grandson.

"It's still a little weird mom, I don't know what to do...he's going to sleep fine and quite early but then in the middle of the night he keeps waking up and crying, I'm worried in case there's something wrong with him, do you think I should take him to the doctor?" Riley's sleeping pattern had been changing the last couple of weeks...he was now 6 weeks old and everything was going great. He was feeding well, his weight was growing, he was beginning to smile and trying his hardest to laugh; he was the perfect baby, except for his changing sleeping pattern. Not only was it making him grouchy in the day, but it was making Edward and I exhausted from being up with him in the nights. My mother looked at me and tried her hardest not to laugh, but failed.

"What's so funny?" I said, a little offended that she was laughing at this serious thing.

"I'm sorry hunny, but you remind me of me when I'd had you." She laughed again, and she was shaking her head as if she was remembering something.

"When you were first born, I was exactly the same as you. I worried over everything, and there was a period when you wouldn't sleep at all...and you'd cry and cry because you were tired, but I couldn't for the life of me get you off to sleep...I felt like I was either doing something wrong or there was something wrong with you,"

"but, I'm going to tell you exactly what my mother told me...you'll know when something is wrong for real, you'll get a feeling deep down in your gut, and with Riley now, I think you're just worried that it's your fault why he's not sleeping...but it's not!" My mom passed the baby to me and I bought him up to my chest. He was so happy at the moment, and my smile was obvious on my face. I knew I was over reacting about it, but I suppose my mother was right, I was worried that he was crying because of something I was doing.

"Thanks mom. You know the right things to say." I smiled at her and she patted my knee and went to do something in the kitchen.

...

About an hour later I'd arrived back at my temporary home; the Cullen household. I could see that Alice's car was out, so I parked up in her space, picked Riley up in his car seat and walked into the house. This house was almost a home to me now; I really felt like part of the family. Edward and I did have our own place to go to, but we were very comfortable here. I knew that in the Cullen's house, I wouldn't have to worry about a thing, and I knew Riley was very safe here with his whole family around him...the thought of moving into our new apartment was making me a little uneasy. I knew it would have to be done soon, I just didn't want to admit it though.

As I walked through to the lounge, I saw Emmett slouching on the sofa watching some football game on the TV. As soon as I walked in, Riley started stirring, which made Emmett look up in my direction.

"Hey Bells." He said with a smile on his face. I really did love Emmett, he just seemed to ooze positivity. I walked over to where he was sat on the sofa and put the car seat down onto the floor. Riley was still stirring and making some noise, so I decided to get him some milk. I'd recently started using a breast pump to save time, in case we ever went out and Riley needed some food.

"Em, can you just watch him for me a second, I need to go warm up his bottle." Emmett nodded at me and once I was up out of my seat he shifted over so that he was in front of the baby. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and started preparing the bottle warmer. As I was walking back into the living room with the bottle, I noticed Emmett was holding Riley on his lap so that he was facing the TV. As I got closer, I could hear Emmett talking to the baby.

"So, when you get older, me, your daddy and your uncle Jasper are all going to teach you how to play football, and then you can become a quarter back in high school and pick up lots of chicks, that's how I got your aunt." I giggled to myself at what he was saying. I walked around to sit back down onto the sofa.

"Umm, Riley will not be picking up chicks, he's too good for any woman!" I said, smiling at Emmett.

"Also, he is not playing football...he can play baseball or something less violent than football." I nodded in confirmation to myself, but I could see Emmett roll his eyes.

"You see Riley, this is why I will first teach you the secret ways of lying with a good cause." I scoffed at Emmett who passed the baby over to me.

"You will do no such thing Emmett Cullen!" I smirked at him, and I could see him smirk back. I started feeding Riley, who seemed quite content now, when I heard the door open again. As I looked around I saw Jasper and Alice walk in hand in hand. They seemed quite happy as they sat down on the chair near the sofa. Alice was now 19 weeks pregnant, and you could see the little bump underneath her t-shirt...she really did look quite glowing.

"Hey you two, what you been doing?" I asked whilst Riley was finishing off his bottle.

"We went to the doctors today for a scan. You wanna see?" Alice said, with happiness in her eyes. I nodded and she pulled out a picture from her bag and handed it to me. There on the picture was a little outline of a baby in black and white. I felt really happy for both of them and handed the picture to Emmett.

"Wow guys! Baby looks healthy then." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, doctor said we could find out the sex soon, but I think we're going to make it a surprise, like you and Edward." Jasper said, just as happy and Alice looked.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be happy." I said, smiling at them both. Riley had finished his bottle by the time we'd stopped talking, and as I was burping him, Edward and Rose walked in. Edward came over to me and gave me a quick chaste kiss and kissed Riley on the head before sitting next to me. Rose went over to Em and gave him a quick kiss too. As I was done with Riley, Edward held his hands out to take him from me so I could put the bottle into the dishwasher. As I came back, there seemed to be a debate going on.

"I don't think Rose and I are going to have a baby any time soon." Emmett said matter-of-factly. Rose nodded her head in agreement, and I knew they were on about something we were all thinking.

"Well, it's only you and Rose left now to pop out a sprog, I'm just saying, it might be sooner than you think." Edward said, whinding Em and Rose up. I never really thought of Rose being a mother, especially at this point in her life. I mean, Emmett was moving up in the world of football, and Rose was one of the best writers at the local newspaper. They both had very high expectations of future careers, and I don't think they were going to let a baby come in between getting their dream jobs.

"Rose and I will have a baby if and when we're ready. I at least want to be married first with a good job, and I'm sure Rose wants the same thing." He looked over at Rose who, again, nodded her head in agreement.

"You know I'm only joking around Em, I'm sure you and Rose will show all of us up by not having a kid at this age." Jasper said, and I think I saw everyone else nod in agreement to him.

"Besides, I prefer being an uncle at the moment." Emmett said as he looked over at Riley, who was care-free in Edward's arms. I could see from Emmett's face that he really did like being an uncle, and I could tell that Riley would very much gain from having Em as an uncle.

After another 10 minutes of random talking, Rose and Emmett left, and Jasper and Alice were lounging around watching TV. Edward and I decided it would be a good idea to grab some food, so we packed up the baby bag, put Riley in his car seat, and head out into Forks town for some lunch. It was about 2:30pm and we hadn't realised where the day went, so we parked up in the only restaurant in Forks and walked in with Riley in his seat. As we walked in I spotted a table filled with all of Edwards baseball team; there must of been about 10 of them around this one table. I looked at Edward, who just smiled at me, but I could see the look of unease in his eyes. Since Riley was born, Edward hadn't really spoken to any of his team mates, except Mike and Eric who we'd seen at the New Year's Eve party a month ago. I knew Edward was a bit worried about seeing them, I mean, he'd had a baby and he'd stopped going to practice, so he had no clue as to what his team mates would think of him. I grabbed his hand to show I cared and we walked over to a booth and sat down.

"You can go over and talk to them if you want?" I said to Edward, trying to egg him to talk to them. I knew Edward missed playing baseball, and I even encouraged him to keep going to practice, I mean, it was only twice a week, but, for whatever reasons he had in his head, he didn't go back, but I knew he missed it.

"No, it's okay. I'll speak to them another time." He said, looking at the menu. I shook my head and looked at the menu too, deciding on a plate of macaroni cheese with bacon bits. As the waitress came over and took our orders, I could see the boys looking over at us, and I could see a few saying things that were obviously about us. I didn't appreciate being looked at like animals in a zoo, and as I was about to walk over and ask them what their problem was, they started to get up and walk over to us. I looked at Edward who had his head slightly down as if to hide the fact that he was here, but they got closer to our table until they stopped in front of us. The only people I knew from the team were Mike and Eric, and they were both lovely, so I decided to talk to them.

"Hey Mike, hey Eric, how are you?" I said, putting on a happy voice.

"Hey Bells, we're good, how are you?" Mike said.

"I'm very good, just tired a lot of the time, but I suppose that's what having a baby does to you." I chuckled, knowing I'd probably made it a bit awkward. Some tall guy with sandy coloured hair came up to the front of the group to speak.

"Hey, Cullen, you gonna start training with us again? We've got a lot of games coming up and we need our star player." The boy said, with others agreeing. Edward looked up, a little in shock I think by how they were acting to him; like he hadn't gone.

"Well, I don't know...I didn't know if I was welcome back after I took some time off."

"Are you kidding? We didn't know if you'd want to come back after having a baby, but we were all hoping you would!" Eric said. Edward looked at me as if searching me for an answer, but he knew what I'd say if he asked for my opinion; I never wanted him to stop playing.

"Well, I suppose I can come back, I mean, you probably do suck without me!" He said quite smugly. He stood up and fist pumped Eric and Mike. It was quite cute to see really. In all the hollering and cheering made from the team, Riley had stirred a little and was making some noise. Edward instantly turned and picked him up out of his seat and held him in his arms.

"So is this our new player?" Mike said, touching Riley's hand and stroking it. Edward looked amused.

"Definitely, we'll need someone to pitch in when Eric get's another bat to the face!" They all laughed and started talking about the incident before Edward put Riley back down in his seat. The boys all said their 'goodbyes' and had planned to meet up within the week to start practising. Finally when they left, our food arrived and Edward sat back down at the table.

"See, I told you it would be fine." I said, probably too smug for my own good. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes very sarcastically. We started eating our food and made quite conversation. Once we'd eaten, it was about 3:30pm and we decided to head home.

Once we were back home, I settled Riley down in his mosses basket whilst I started reading a book and Edward was busy helping Jasper with something. It really was a very relaxed day, but, for some reason or another, I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong today...I don't know what was telling me this, but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ignored it, trying not to make a downer on this relaxing day, and carried on reading my book. After an hour or so, Edward, Emmett and Jasper decided to go into town and grab a rental and some munch so that we could watch a nice film together to end of our relaxing day. Whilst they were gone, Esme and Carlisle appeared and both fussed with Riley, who was still oblivious to the world, whilst I decided to pump some more milk in Edward's room.

...

An hour later, we'd ordered pizza, put in the film, and we all settled down to enjoy. Riley was in his cot now, so I had the baby monitor basically strapped to my ear in case anything happened to him. The film started and we were silent until about half an hour in our food arrived. We each grabbed a plate and settled back down.

As the film went on, I took the opportunity to look around the room at my loving family. I noticed, even in that moment that I looked around, that the room was just filled with love; unconditional.

I was truly blessed to be in the presence of such a loving family, and I couldn't wait to see what would happen in the next couple of months, the next couple of years, just to see the love grow and progress.

I then thought back to that first day, the day I found out I was pregnant with Edward Cullen's child, and I remember how scared and frightened I was and how I thought that Edward would hate me and how I thought I would be on my own through all of this...and then my mind went back to this moment, and how everything in my life had changed, and, in all honesty, it seemed to change for the better. Sure, some people would say that having a baby at only 17 years old is a stupid idea and it would never work out and that child wouldn't have a good life, but, from what has happened in just the short time that Riley has been here, I think that his life will always be filled with loving, caring people that will protect him throughout his life, and for that, I was truly grateful.

* * *

**So guys, this is the end of Pregnant at 17! :(  
*****sad times!*  
****But, the sequel will be with you all shortly...please be patient with me, the story is in progress, and hopefully the first chapter will be up soon (fingers crossed)**

**Thank you to everyone who has kept with this story, it really does mean a lot to have such dedicated readers and followers! Thank you to everyone who's been there from the very beginning and has stuck through until the end. **

**Rhiannon x**


End file.
